Jack Sparrow y el Secreto del Rubí Maldito
by Andreasparrow
Summary: HACE TIEMPO ESCRIBI UNA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMO PIRATAS DEL CARIBE MUJERES PIRATAS Y SU CONTINUACION RELACIONADA CON LA FORMA EN QUE JACK Y UNA PIRATA LLAMADA BECKIE WARRIOR AYUDARON A UN MUCHACHO ARABE A LLEGAR A SER CALIFA DE LO QUE AHORA ES SIRIA. EN ESTA HISTORIA, UN JOVEN LLAMADO JEREMY SE REENCUENTRA CON SU PASADO Y TIENE QUE VERSE LIBRE DE UNA MALDICION, AYUDADO DE NUEVO POR J
1. INTRODUCCION

INTRODUCCION

Jeremy revisaba su brújula. Ahora era capitán de un navío llamado The Black Eagle. Estaba decidido: era hora de volver por Melissa Wench, la recogida de la capitana Beckie Warrior. Sin embargo, ahora Melissa era la capitana del navío pirata femenino más famosos después del Perla Negra, que había tenido asolados a los hombres de la East Indian Trading Company.

El joven pensó que era buen momento de indagar sobre el paradero de la joven, puesto que no se sabía exactamente dónde estaba ni cómo localizar el Sweet Warrior.

Manejaba el timón con bravura y firmeza. Se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, alto y gallardo, muy parecido a su difunta madre, pero heredero del espíritu volátil y aventurero de su padre y su abuelo. Uno de sus hombres se le acercó y preguntó:

\- ¿Esta vez lo buscará, capitán?

El joven miró en lontananza y negó.

\- No, Reynald, no lo buscaré…sabes que cada vez que me paro en Tortuga es lo mismo, siempre tengo que estar recibiendo o quejas o alabanzas, e incluso bofetadas inmerecidas en razón de mi apellido y ya estoy harto de eso. Por eso, quiero, primero, ir donde Melissa, reencontrarme con ella y viajar a Beirut a saludar a Alí.

\- ¿Verás a Beckie?

\- Me encantaría, sólo que no estoy muy seguro de saber dónde puede estar, tal vez ella se encuentre cerca de Jack Sparrow y eso es algo que…

De pronto, un golpe en seco sacudió el fondo del barco y las olas se movían incesantemente.

Iba a amanecer. Otro de los hombres de Jeremy gritó:

\- ¡Un destello verde, señor!

Beckie se encontró con Alí en Beirut. Nadie sabía, ni siquiera Jack ni Melissa dónde se encontraba.

\- ¿Cuál es tu miedo, Alih?- preguntó Beckie.

\- Son muchos, el primero de ellos es que mi primo Ahmed me dio la espalda. Sus hombres están atracando en todos los puertos de Arabia y no he podido hacer nada al respecto.

\- Es grave entonces…supe lo de Anamaría.

\- Sí…sufrí mucho…desde que ella murió no he tenido una sola alegría, y ahora menos con la princesa Adalida…es enemiga de mi reino y no sé por qué razón, si muchos años antes, mi padre y el de ella eran muy amigos. Por eso te llamé, necesito de ti y de Jack para poder resguardar las fronteras de mi reino…

\- Cuenta conmigo, aunque si he de serte sincera, no tengo idea de dónde esté ahora Sparrow.

Jack estaba en el Cabo de Hornos terminando un aparente trato con el capitán Jonathan McHenry.

\- Sabes que los tratos que he hecho con Teague son de honor, Jack, y espero que en tu caso no sea la excepción.

\- Sabes que no podría ser de otra forma, ¿savy? Encontraré al hombre que quieres, vivo o muerto, sólo dime…¿cuál es mi ganancia?

\- El mejor de los tesoros del sultán Mohamar Abdul Hassan de Beirut, su hijo lo tiene escondido, pero para llegar a él, es necesario acceder al tesoro a través de un rubí que dicen carga en él una maldición, que se borra sólo con la sangre del descendiente de la bella princesa mora, hija del primer califa de Toledo.

\- Y…¿tienes alguna idea de dónde esté?

\- No…-resolvió irónico McHenry- de hecho…ése será tu trabajo, tu…fabulosa como famosa brújula es la que te puede llevar hacia él, y a la…maldición…

Jack hizo un gesto demieod y luego añadió.

\- Haremos todo lo posible, ese hombre estará en tus manos, vivo…o muerto.

\- De preferencia, que sea lo segundo…cual debe…hurta lo que quieras…

\- Y nada devuelvas…

Cuando McHenry estaba dormido, ebrio, Gibbs dijo a Jack.

\- ¿Encontrarás a ese hombre?

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

\- Daría mi vida mil veces para no tener que encontrar a dicho hombre, ¿savy?

Sin embargo, la hija ilegítima de Fuensanta Montgomery, Margaret, es una arribista, buscadora de tesoros, inteligente en la búsqueda de enemigos de la East Indian Trading Company, ha viajado mucho tratando de ubicar dónde está aquel tesoro, para entregárselo a la compañía. Así que, Margaret Montgomery está en la mira…

Y no sólo ella…un alma del mundo de los muertos también están interesada en ese tesoro, pero no precisamente para lo que los demás piensan…perdió al amor de su vida y a su único descendiente, antes de los diez años que se necesitaban para que pudiera tocar tierra…¿quién será?


	2. Capítulo 1

Cap. 1

\- ¿Puedo saber, Jack, por qué demonios no quieres encontrar a ese hombre? Imagínate lo que nos espera, Jack, un gran tesoro…

\- Y una maldición, ¿savy?

\- No dirás que tienes miedo, has enfrentado a otra clase de monstruos marinos, así que dudo mucho que eso pueda atemorizarte,; además también me atrevo a poner en tela de juicio lo que ese hombre dijo, Jack.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Gibbs; incluso, te puedo asegurar que no soy el único, además de McHenry, en querer hallar ese tesoro…no importando los riesgos que puedan estar involucrados.

\- ¿Y…crees que…él o…?

\- No me quiero aventurar demasiado; dudo que ellos estén buscando lo mismo; además…creo que no es buen momento de encontrarme con ella…

\- ¿Por qué?- indagó Gibbs, incisivo.

\- No lo sé, sólo lo intuyo, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto me huele mal…

\- ¿Hace cuánto no te bañas, Jack?

\- No te hagas el gracioso, Gibbs, cuidado en cómo me hablas…-soltó Jack acomodándose en el timón.

\- Tranquilo, capitán…me extraña de ti, creo que esta vez sí hay algo grave…

\- Por eso no me gustaría tener que encontrarlos. Sólo piensa un momento, Gibbs, ¿en qué situación estaría yo si los encontrara?

\- En la peor de todas, no podrías estar con ellos o con McHenry. Y dime…¿de qué lado prefieres estar?

\- Del…del ganador, Gibbs…así de simple…- contestó Jack sonriente.

En tanto Beckie recorría el califato junto a Alí. Él le explicaba.

\- Los marinos que nos ayudaron en aquella ocasión han tenido tratos malignos con algunos enemigos, entre ellos, gente de la princesa Adalida, quien se ha encargado de desprestigiarme y buscar la manera de ponerme en mal hasta con mi propio pueblo.

\- No puede ser…y dime…¿crees que ella y yo podríamos…hablar?- preguntó Beckie poniendo la mano sobre su revólver.

\- No lo creo…es muy necia y es imposible que quiera dialogar, ¿por qué mejor no…usas otros métodos más persuasivos? Por ejemplo…tus chicas.

\- Todas están en el Sweet Warrior, Melissa, la hija de Wench, el valiente, se quedó a cargo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo…estoy criando al pequeño que Jack y yo tuvimos…y que Jack aún no conoce…el niño me necesita mucho…

\- ¿Y Jack sabe que tiene otro hijo?

\- No, ni se lo imagina…pero ¿sabes? Me encantaría volverlo a ver, justo ahora…tiene algunas cuentas pendientes conmigo y todavía no termina de saldarlas.

\- Creí que ya lo habías perdonado…

\- Había…él se ha esforzado mucho para evitar que mi perdón se haga totalmente extensivo en el tiempo hacia él. Es por eso que no estoy segura que Jack vaya a presentarse pronto para poder defender a tu pueblo; no le conviene volver a verme…

\- Pero los piratas árabes no nos han tenido compasión; Beckie, seguramente Jack desea honrar el código.

\- Tal vez eso sea lo único que lo mueva a venir…

Alih enmudeció de momento y luego añadió:

\- No es sólo eso lo que lo puede motivar a venir, Beckie.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Alih?- preguntó la capitana Morgan.

\- De que…los marineros que Adalida ha mandado están buscando un tesoro que se romora está en este reino…

\- Así que es el verdadero motivo pro el que te atacan…y dime…¿cuál es la historia de ese tesoro?

\- Pues, verás…dicen que hace muchos años, unos trescientos o más, una princesa mora se iba a casar con un español; los padres de la muchacha no lo aceptaban hasta que ambos huyeron para poder estar juntos…desafortunadamente un hechicero les ofrecía la libertad a cambio de que le consiguieran un tesoro excelente que estaba escondido en el mar. El muchacho era marino, así que juró a la princesa que un día volvería por ella para casarse en cuanto trajera el tesoro que el hechicero exigía. E incluso, el hechicero, quien tenía prisionera a la princesa, estableció que sólo la liberaría si él volvía en un plazo no mayor a diez días.

El hechicero elaboró un amuleto para abrir el cofre con una piedra hecha de las lágrimas y la sangre del marino, la cual dentro de la joya le otorgaba el color rojizo, como el de un rubí y las lágrimas lo hacían verse más brillante. El amuleto serviría al marino para guiarse y encontrar el tesoro; y éste mismo le indicaría al joven la presencia del mismo.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- El joven se fue a buscar el cofre; sin embargo, el hechicero desviaba al marino en su búsqueda de tal forma que el joven llegó con el cofre, exigiendo la libertad de la princesa. Pero el hechicero exigía la joya para abrir el cofre y sacar el tesoro.

El joven esperaba que el hechicero hubiera cumplido y estableció que no entregaría la joya hasta que la princesa fuera liberada. Sin embargo, el hechicero se la entregó tras haberle sacado el corazón, que era lo que él buscaba. El joven marino, desilusionado, arrojó el rubí al mar poniendo sobre él una maldición para que nunca nadie pudiera usarlo para abrir el cofre…y muchos han ido para el rubí y por el tesoro.

La ambición de Beckie se mezclaba poderosamente con sus propios sentimientos.

\- Eso es más complicado de lo que parece…pero, por lo que me acabas de contar, creo poderte prometer que Jack estará aquí muy pronto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Ya lo creo…-susurró Beckie sonriendo voluptuosamente.

Jeremy guiaba su navío cuando de pronto se percató de que las olas los llevaban con mayor rapidez. El joven capitán del Black Tagle se sostuvo fuertemente del mástil y apretando el timón trató de controlar su navío.

\- ¿Qué cree que pase, capitán?

\- No estoy seguro, Reynald; pero…creo que pronto tendremos compañía…

El vaivén de las olas le había ocultado lo que había en lontananza, hasta que las nubes empezaron a cerrarse frente a sus ojos. Cuando el cielo se despejaba por momentos, pudo ver por fin a lo lejos un navío muy grande, sin velas, que parecía recién salido del mar…

-¿Sabe quiénes son, capitán Jeremy?

\- No, Reynald…creo que no tengo la menor idea y sin embargo, el aire está más frío que nunca…

Como llevado por una fuerte corriente, Jeremy permitió que el Black Tagle fuera arrastrado hacia aquel poderoso navío.

Borde con borde, trató de reconocer al capitán…¿por qué le parecía tan familiar?

\- ¿Viste lo que yo, Jack?- preguntó de nuevo Gibbs.

\- ¿Qué…cosa?- comentó Jack tratando de que su maestre no pericibiera su preocupación.

\- No mientas, Jack Sparrow, sabes lo que viste, y también lo que eso significa…

Jack arqueó los labios y resolló con pesar.

\- Y si…reconociera…como no he considerado hacerlo aún, que he visto algo…¿qué se supone que debería haber visto, maestre Gibbs?

\- Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, Jack…sabes lo que significa en el horizonte un destello verde, y sabes que pueden ser buenas noticias…

\- O malas, todo depende de la perspectiva, ¿savy?

\- Tienes miedo, entonces…

\- ¿Tú no…temerías al…capitán del Holandés Errante?- preguntó Jack conociendo la respuesta.

\- No, a menos que se tratara de Davy Jones…

\- Tal vez tú no…pero yo sí…

\- Ah, ya veo…-observó Gibbs- Muchos marinos dijeron que tú tuviste algo que ver con Elizabeth…

\- Sabes que nunca fue cierto, aunque lo intenté…pero dudo que el capitán Turner, ahora sin corazón, sepa diferenciar las cosas y tomar todo en la justa medida.

\- Dile a tu brújula que te lleve a donde quieres y despreocúpate…-comentó Gibbs.

Jack tomó su brújula, le dio un par de sacudidas, afinó la puntería con una botella de ron en la otra mano y observó el curso.

Hizo un gesto de desaprobación al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían.

\- ¿Todo bien, capitán?- preguntó Gibbs.

\- Nunca…pudo haber sido…peor…¿savy?

El comodoro Gillete conversaba con aquella joven mercenaria.

\- ¿Y dice que sabe dónde hallar esa belleza?

\- Claro…y no sólo eso, podría tenerle noticias de los piratas que más dolores de cabeza le han dado a la compañía.

\- Aún recuerdo lo que el comodoro Norrington sufrió por causa de Jack Sparrow…por cierto, ¡cómo me gustaría tener por fin en mis manos a ese descarriado!

\- Tal vez muy pronto lo tenga, comodoro…

La joven se caló su sombrero y recibió de manos de Gillete la autorización como corsaria para entregar aquel tesoro en manos de la East Indian Trading Company, así como una bolsa repleta de oro.

En tanto Melissa disfrutaba con las Sweet Warrios en Tortuga de unas buenas bebida.

Sólo un vuelco en el corazón la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, capitana Wench?- preguntó una de sus chicas.

\- Nada, Penny, es que…no puedo dejar de pensar en…

\- En Jeremy, ¿verdad? Pero si no ha sabido nada de él…

\- Lo sé…es sólo que llevo semanas con él en al mente…es como si supiera que corre mucho peligro.

\- Y…saliendo de Tortuga, ¿a dónde, capitána?

\- Hay que seguir la ruta hacia el Oriente…escuché a un par de hombres que hay un tesoro muy valioso en aguas árabes.

\- ¿No será muy arriesgado?

\- No lo creo, Penny, algo me dice que hay tanto que encontrar en esas aguas…


	3. Capítulo 2 Jack y Jeremy

Cap. 2 Jack y Jeremy

Jeremy trató de cambiar el curso de su nave pero le fue imposible. Reynald también le ayudaba para lograr ese objetivo. Sin embargo, él era quien menos tenía conocimiento de lo que podía suceder.

Un golpe le recordó a Jeremy que aquel navío sin velas no era cualquier barco pirata.

Una vez que parecía que habían encallado, Jeremy permaneció un momento más en el timón, casi inconsciente.

Cuando despertó tenía sentado justo frente a él a un capitán de noble figura, pero con una gran tristeza en la mirada.

Jeremy preguntó débilmente.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Tú no me recuerdas…probablemente por la edad, pero yo…yo sí que te recuerdo…-dijo el personaje de aquel extraño e imponente navío.

\- ¿De dónde…me conoces?- preguntó con temor Jeremy.

\- Fue hace ya mucho, tenía pocos años de ser el capitán del Holandés Errante…

\- ¿Holandés…Errante?

\- Bien, veo que el nombre de mi navío te es familiar…y más familiar te será cuando te haya dicho que sé de quién eres hijo…

Jeremy tembló. Luego recordó que su padre nunca permanecía siempre en los mejores términos con los capitanes pirata más aguerridos. Trató de sacar valor y dijo:

\- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

\- Tranquilo, Jeremy…por atención a tu difunta madre, a quien trasladé al otro lado del mar, al reino de los Muertos, te hablaré con tranquilidad…

\- ¿Conoció usted a mi madre?

\- Claro, un alma excepcional…sólo tuvo el inconveniente de haberse fijado en un necio pirata como…

\- Como…mi padre, supongo- aseveró Jeremy con algo de intriga.

\- Así es, como tu padre…pero…no he venido a eso, sino a…proponerte un trato…

\- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Jeremy.

\- Commo puedes darte cuenta yo estoy…muerto, probablemente recuerdas la leyenda del capitán del Holandés…

\- No mucho…-reconoció Jeremy.

\- Ya veo, veo que…él no te habló de mí, y creo saber por qué…en fin, el trato que te propongo es éste: quiero que me consigas parte de un tesoro; yo no puedo tocar tierra más que una vez cada diez años, y aún no se han cumplido esos diez, así que, necesito que busques el tesoro de Beirut…

\- ¿Para qué, si se puede saber?

\- No puedes saberlo aún, te pagaré bien; tan sólo considera mi oferta; si no lo haces, puedo mandarte hacia el oscuro abismo…

Jeremy realizó un gesto similar al de su padre cuando tenía temor y resolvió.

\- Bien, entonces, pongamos las condiciones.

\- Así me gusta- observó el capitán del Holandés- creo que eres más razonable y menos necio que él…

\- Veamos…¿qué clase de tesoro tengo que buscar?

\- Por todos los monstruos del océano, Jack, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

\- Tranquilo, maestre Gibbs, creo que sería buena idea que ocuparas una de las grandes virtudes que, indudablemente, mantienes en resguardo la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿savy?

\- ¿A cuál de todos te refieres?

\- A guardar silencio, Gibbs, específicamente a esa y de paso, podrías intentar hacer uso de algo de sentido común.

Jack movió la brújula y nada. De pronto notó que un navío de velas rojas los seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Tienes idea de quién es el capitán de aquel navío tan raro, Gibbs?

\- No estoy seguro, pero creo que se dirige al mismo punto a donde nos dirigimos.

-¿Sabías que el Perla Negra es el más veloz de los navíos del Caribe, Gibbs, casi inalcanzable, o…prefieres que mi espada apoyada en tu garganta te lo recuerde?

\- No, Jack, siempre…lo he sabido, tienes formas muy persuasivas de refrescar la memoria.

\- Y hablando de memorias…no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento negativo de que alguien está recordándome en estos momentos, ¿savy?

\- ¿Será acaso…ella?- indagó Gibbs entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack se detuvo del mástil y observó a Gibbs contoneándose curiosamente.

\- ¿Tendré que pensar que disfrutas recordándomela, cierto?- soltó al fin Jack.

\- Eso no lo puedo asegurar. Sólo puedo decirte que tal vez ella está pensando en ti, y no precisamente para bien…

\- Lo sé- aseguró Jack- pero tú, maestre Gibbs, eres la persona menos indicada para recordármelo, ¿savy?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar puesto que entonces el navío que los alcanzaba hizo señas de dirigirse a una pequeña isla cercana.

-¿Los seguimos?- preguntó Gibbs.

\- Atiende el timón un segundo, maestre. ¡Veamos, alimañas inservibles, no tengo que repetirles que se pongan a trabajar. Vayamos a la isla Virgen! Allá nos reabasteceremos y seguiremos con el curso. ¡Háganlo ahora si no quieren que alimente primero con ustedes a los tiburones!

Cuando llegaron una altiva mujer y varios tripulantes hombres la acompañaban.

Ella afilaba un puñal cuando Jack se acercó al contingente, deteniéndose en seco cuando reconoció a aquella mujer.

Jack dijo entonces a Gibbs.

\- Creo que…regresaremos otro día…

Pero la mujer dio por hecho que ése era el momento oportuno.

-Jack Sparrow…¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! Él, confiado se acercó y dijo.

\- Margaret, en realidad ha sido…una verdadera coincidencia- dijo afinando los ademanes.

Pero la joven respondió con una bofetada, que la tripulación de Jack rumoreó.

La mujer habló entonces.

\- Me alegra que hayas comprendido que quería hablar contigo. ¿Qué hay del pago que prometiste si encontrabas al hijo de Boostrap Bill y el tesoro de la Isla de Muerte?

Jack aseveró y explicó con una sonrisa:_

\- Querida…eso fue hace tanto…además, hubo una serie de circunstancias adversas que ineludiblemente fueron la causa de que me viera obligado a no entregarte lo que habíamos pactado. Verás…

\- Margaret lo tomó de la burda camisa y dijo:

\- Jack, ¿ya olvidaste lo que sucedió en nuestro último encuentro?

\- Lamento que te sientas tan…herida en tu amor propio, sin embargo, eso tampoco fue mi culpa; yo siempre traté de dejar todo en orden pero las circunstancias que rodearon el rescate del Perla Negra fueron relativamente adversas. ¿Crees tú que realmente podría traicionar a la gran amiga de la gran amiga de mi padre: Annie Bonny?

\- Tú eres un infeliz, Jack Sparrow…es por eso que quiero ahora el pago que entonces me negaste…

\- ¿Y…qué clase de pago esperas?

\- Uno que valga la pena todo lo que me hiciste, Jack.

\- Tu da ideas y yo te digo si es posible o no, linda- argumentaba Jack.

\- Hay algo que quiero tener y que tú me darás: tu brújula.

Jack se apartó tragando saliva y observó:

\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué consideras tan importante mi brújula que la prefieres como pago?

Margaret sonrió.

\- Tal vez no me conforme sólo con eso.

\- ¿Pernoctarás aquí?- preguntó Jack.

\- Debemos, el mal tiempo nos cerca…- aseguró Margaret.

\- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde te diriges?

\- Por ahora, sólo quería encontrarte…no tenía un destino fijo.

\- Entonces, tal vez pronto lo encuentres.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella ahora.

\- Pronto lo entenderás…¿savy?

Permanecerían aquella noche en la misma isla, hasta que el tiempo se calmara.


	4. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

Los hombres de la tripulación de Jack y los de McHenry bebían aparatosamente sin control. Hacían competencias y hablaban soezmente.  
Margaret fue a la playa. Le gustaba contemplar la luna y la de aquella playa era realmente hermosa.  
Recordaba…en qué momento se había convertido en una corsaria. Si bien se había puesto a las órdenes de la East Indian Trading Company, su espíritu estaba hecho para surcar los mares incansablemente. Deseaba con toda su alma encontrar a alguien que llenara su mundo y la hiciera olvidar las angustias que había vivido junto a Fuensanta Montgomery, quien se había encargado de demostrarle que el haberla tenido había sido uno de los peores errores de su vida, sino el principal.  
Lanzó algunas rocas al mar, maldiciendo a Fuensanta. Jack llegó entonces a las cercanías y comenzó a charlar.  
\- Todavía le guardas rencor, ¿cierto?  
Margaret volvió el rostro hacia el mar, sin mirar a Jack, respondiendo con otra pregunta.  
\- ¿Tú no habrías odiado a muerte al capitán Teague, si te hubiera hecho a un lado por otro hijo?  
\- Pues…creo que no, de hecho, él me hizo a un lado desde que decidió incursionar en esto, y yo, de una manera casi inevitable, seguí sus pasos. Creo que si no me hubiera abandonado por la piratería, de igual forma me habría abandonado…  
\- ¿Cómo has podido soportar eso durante tanto tiempo, Jack?  
\- No ha sido difícil, realmente lo admiro por llevar su soledad como lo hace y me enorgullece ter que llevar la mía casi igual. Aunque, de vez en cuando, la comparta conmigo, aunque sea para maldecirme.  
\- ¿Ha sido capaz de maldecirle?  
\- No lo he escuchado yo, evidentemente, pero me han llegado rumores de que él hubiera preferido tener una hija en lugar de un hijo.  
\- Te admiro por eso; yo no sé si un día pueda perdonar a Fuensanta.  
\- Tendrás que hacerlo un día, si no quieres vivir amargada el resto de tus días.  
Margaret observó cómo Jack caminaba paseándose por la playa descalzo, mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse, cerca de Margaret. Ella observó dónde colgaba la brújula de Jack. El capitán Sparrow se sentó y ofreció a Margaret una botella de ron completa. Ella no estaba segura de aceptarla pero Jack la ofreció con insistencia, de tal forma que Margaret la aceptó y aprovechó para cambiar su actitud y así, tratar de ganarse la confianza de Jack.  
\- Bien…ahora…cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?  
\- Pues…es largo de contar…¿savy? Además de tener que saldar una deuda con Davy Jones…  
\- Esa parte de la historia la conozco…y algunos otros menos afortunados pero, me interesa saber mejor qué es lo que piensas, qué futuros objetivos tienes en mente, en qué clase de pirata te has convertido…

Jack se empinó la botella de ron y sonrió lascivo.  
\- Vaya…tenía mucho que una mujer no me hacía esa clase de preguntas, si no era para pedirme dinero…  
Margaret sonrió a su vez. Tenía un plan en mente para envolver al capitán Sparrow.  
\- Yo por el momento no hice esa pregunta por dinero…  
\- Entonces…¿por qué?  
\- Tú, ¿por qué crees?...  
Entonces Jack acarició su mentó y dijo sobre sus labios:  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo…explicas tú misma?  
Así, Margaret brindó con Jack y dejó que la botella casi se consumiera…él la recostó suavemente en la arena.  
\- Por lo que dejamos pendiente, Jacky- susurró Margaret.  
\- Mejor…por lo que vamos a empezar otra vez…-contestó arreglándose el bigote.  
Y esa noche, en aquella playa, Jack dejó que el instinto que tenía acumulado se desfogara en el cuerpo de Margaret, quien empezaba a obtener parte de lo que había estado buscando.  
Jack era ardiente, tras todo el tiempo que había dejado de lado tener a una mujer cerca, huyendo de aquella a quien no deseaba enfrentar. Pero aquella pausa con aquella antigua amiga sólo le daba nuevas fuerzas para lo que estaba por encontrar.  
Margaret degustaba la forma tan lujuriosa en que Jack procuraba encenderla.  
Empotrándola contra una palmera y tomándola en peso dijo:  
\- Apenas puedo esperar para tener de nuevo…¿savy?  
\- Yo tampoco…-jadeaba con ardor- muchas mujeres se han peleado por ello…y ahora soy yo quien puede disfrutarlo…  
\- ¿Te consideras…afortunada?- preguntó Jack empezando a entrar en su cuerpo.  
\- No puedo quejarme…-decía apretándose contra la espalda del loco capitán del Perla Negra.  
\- Pues…es momento de que empieces a hacerlo…y no precisamente…de dolor…  
Los jadeos de ambos eran cada vez más sonoros, de tal forma que se olvidaron completamente de que los hombres de Jack y los de ella estaban cerca.  
Justo cuando culminaban, Jack observó.  
\- ¿No hay…nadie cerca?- berreó mientras se desbordaba.  
\- No…creo que no- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.  
Cuando terminaron por completo, se acomodaron las ropas y caminaron abrazados por la playa.  
Jack se tendió mirando las estrellas, mientras Margaret bebía más ron. Luego se recostó ligeramente junto al capitán Sparrow diciendo:  
\- Lo siento, Jacky…pero…las cosas tiene que ser así…

Beckie contemplaba también las estrellas. El recuerdo de Jack aún en su cuerpo, después de la última vez que se habían visto. Curiosamente no habían quedado en muy buenos términos…y aún había cosas que habían ocurrido posteriormente que hacían más intangible y difícil una posible reconciliación.  
"- Bien, Jacky…¿no te parece que te estás extralimitando?  
\- Claro que no, linda…creo que es lo justo.  
\- Por supuesto que no, Sparrow…no es justo que quieras quedarte con más de la mitad del tesoro, tan sólo porque tú eres el capitán del Perla Negra.  
\- Ser capitán del navío más fuerte del Caribe tiene sus ventajas, ¿savy?  
Beckie había hecho una pausa…no iba a revelarle el secreto que deseaba tanto revelarle, puesto que estaba molesta por la forma de comportarse de Jack, y realmente consideraba que no se merecía conocer esa noticia tan importante para ella.  
\- En vista de que no te importa mi persona…creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer juntos en este momento, Jack…  
\- ¿Realmente eso piensas, capitana Morgan?  
\- Sabes que detesto que me llames capitana Morgan, porque lo haces solamente cuando consideras que me comporto negativamente.  
\- Eres bastante perspicaz, capitana Beckie…bien…estoy esperando dos cosas: la primera, que me des mi parte del tesoro…  
\- ¿Y la segunda?- preguntó Beckie.  
\- Que…te disculpes por tratarme de esa manera…soy el capitán Jack Sparrow…¿savy?  
Una bofetada por respuesta dejó un tanto perplejo a Jack, mientras Beckie resolvía.  
\- Había algo que tenías que saber, Sparrow, pero en vista de que no lo mereces…creo que nunca te enterarás…así que…será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver por un tiempo…sino es que nunca…  
\- ¿Es tu última palabra, Beckie Warrior?  
\- La última- dijo Beckie, alejándose.  
Jack observó con algo de molestia y luego hizo un pequeño mohín de indiferencia. "  
Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo había pasado las cosas eran diferentes. Beckie extrañaba a Jack y éste tampoco podía negar que una fuerza extraña, como un imán, lo iba atrayendo hacia un punto del universo que tenía mucho que ver con Beckie. Y pronto estaba por descubrir de qué se trataba.

Beckie dejó de contemplar el cielo. Volvió su rostro frente a la cuna donde su bebé dormía plácidamente.  
\- No sé si desear que Jack Sparrow esté presente aquí pronto…eso me causa un poco de problema…siento que problemas serios se avecinan…pero antes de doblegar al cabeza dura de tu padre, creo que hay otra cabeza dura que debo tratar de ablandar primero…

Alí también contemplaba el cielo. Aún el recuerdo de Anamaría le causaba dolor. Nunca hubiera deseado que aquella mujer pirata a la que tanto había amado se hubiera ido de su lado. Observaba el cielo pues creía fielmente que desde alguna estrella, Anamaría lo contemplaba y le hacía suaves caricias desde arriba.  
Sin embargo, su sueño de amor se turbó cuando un emisario le envió un mensaje de la princesa Adalida.  
\- ¿Qué quiere ahora esa mujer?  
\- La princesa desea que te entrevistes con ella pronto, quiere entablar algunas reglas para determinar qué propiedades de Beirut corresponden a ella y cuáles a ti.  
\- Pero si prácticamente nos está despojando…¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?  
\- No tengo idea…pero dijo que, si te negabas a la entrevista, tu reino sufriría fuertemente…  
Alí golpeó la mesa donde se apoyaba y dijo a su mensajero.  
\- Envía un comunicado a la princesa…y dile que estará ahí…que fije el día y el momento…estoy dispuesto a salvar a mi pueblo, pero…tendrá que aceptar mis condiciones.  
\- Como ordenes, mi señor- dijo el mensajero, retirándose de su presencia.

Jeremy estaba confundido. Lo que el capitán del Holandés Errante le había propuesto era realmente preocupante.  
\- ¿Y ahora, qué se supone que debo hacer?- se preguntó mentalmente.  
Pero aún seguía en manos del capitán Turner, quien de paso, a pesar de que causara en Jeremy algo de temor, también le causaba un poco de confianza. Había un destello en los ojos de Turner que le hacía pensar que era un buen hombre, aunque estuviera muerto.  
\- Serás mi huésped- dijo Turner ordenando que llevaran al muchacho al Holandés Errante.  
\- ¿Puedo saber por qué he de acompañarte?- preguntó Jeremy.  
\- Posees algo de la rebeldía de tu padre, pero creo que tú heredaste la sensateza de tu madre…así pues, eres mi invitado y como tal te trataré. Ordena a tus hombres que se dirijan al lugar que te he ordenado.  
Jeremy miró hacia su gente.  
\- Ya oyeron…sigan el curso que mostró el capitán Turner, continúen con la rutina, en breve nos reuniremos…no se preocupen…  
Jeremy entonces se dirigió hacia el Holandés con un poco de temor, pero ansioso de conocer la historia de aquel extraño y enigmático capitán.

Cuando llegaron, Will escogió una habitación especial para Jeremy.  
\- Aquí te quedarás…mi gente te tratará bien…además de que, tu guía es necesaria…yo no podré tocar tierra por el momento, tú irás en lugar mío.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me escogió precisamente a mí?  
\- Aún no es momento de saberlo, Jeremy Sparrow…pronto conocerás lo que hay detrás de todo esto.  
Hizo una pausa para invitarlo a su camarote. Jeremy estaba asombrado. Will trataba a sus hombres mucho mejor que cualquier pirata. No era como los demás…si bien era cierto que parecía un pirata, realmente tenía en los ojos una nobleza que no había visto en ninguno de los que conocía.  
\- ¿Qué le…preocupa?- dijo mirando a Turner notando un poco de dolor.  
\- Nada…es sólo que…la nostalgia por la tierra me hace recordar…  
\- No conozco bien la historia pero…dicen que detrás de ella…hay una mujer…¿cierto?  
\- Así es…una mujer…¿tu padre nunca te habló de…Elizabeth Swann?  
Jeremy resolló levemente y luego dijo.  
\- De labios de él, no precisamente…sin embargo, algunos marinos han hablado de una mujer apellidada Swann…y la vincularon con él…creí que se trataba de alguna amiga suya.  
Turner se enfureció de momento y la nobleza de su rostro desapareció parcialmente. Pero luego recobró la calma.  
\- ¿Eso te dijeron, entonces?  
\- No exactamente…yo sólo escuché el nombre, desconozco por qué lo han mencionado…pero si ella es una mujer por la que algún hombre ha peleado con otro, ha de ser una mujer extraordinaria…  
\- Lo era…extraordinaria…  
\- ¿Se trataba de ella?  
Turner no respondió. Pero su silencio fue para Jeremy la mejor de las respuestas.


	5. Capitulo 4

Cap. 4 Traiciones 

Amanecía ya en aquella isla. El sol calcinaba, pero la brisa del mar permitía sentir un poco de frescor. El rumor de las olas despejaba a algunos marinos que yacían en la arena mientras un hombre, aún tendido sobre la arena hablaba dormido.  
\- Sí…más abajo…por favor…espera…no enciendas la luz…quiero otro trago de ron…  
\- Jack, Jack…¡Jack!-gritó Joshamee Gibbs al capitán Sparrow que yacía roncando en la arena.  
Sparrow se levantó sobresaltado y al despejarse, notó que algo muy importante faltaba.  
\- ¡No está!- observó hacia el horizonte.  
\- ¡Sí!- comentó Jack- ¡Allá está!  
\- Allá están…van muy cercano uno del otro…el Perla y el navío de ella.  
\- ¿Por qué? Además, falta aún algo muy importante…  
\- ¿Qué es, Jack?- preguntó Gibbs.  
\- Algo casi tan importante como el Perla, Gibbs…mi brújula…esa odiosa corsaria se llevó mi brújula, estoy seguro- masculló Jack entre dientes.  
\- Y McHenry se llevó el Perla…-  
\- Dice el dicho: a río revuelto, ganancia de piratas, ¿savy?  
\- ¿Puedo saber por qué…esa joven se llevó tu brújula?  
\- GIbbs…las mujeres como ella tienen la pésima costumbre de no dar explicaciones…  
\- No me refiero a eso, sino a…  
Jack lo calló.  
\- No creo que sea necesario que te dé los detalles del cómo la obtuvo…sólo puedo decirte que…pagará caro por ello.  
\- ¿Y cómo haremos para recuperarlo?  
\- Ya verás que no faltará quien nos recoja…ahora, ayúdame a hacer una señal con las palmeras y el ron.  
\- ¿El ron? ¿El ron, por qué?  
\- Porque no queda otra alternativa, maestre Gibbs, sólo así algún barco podrá ver la señal y nos llevará…  
\- ¿A quién le aprendiste eso, Jack?- insistió Gibbs.  
\- A alguien…que ya no está en este mundo…-suspiró Jack en recuerdo de esa persona que ya había marchado tiempo atrás.

Alí estaba molesto. El mensaje de la princesa Adalida estaba en su mesa y no terminaba de aceptar lo que le había exigido.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Alí?- preguntó Beckie saludando al príncipe.  
\- Es Adalida…me envió un mensaje para exigirme más…¡está loca! ¡Mi gente está muriendo de hambre por culpa suya! Y seguramente Ahmed está a su servicio. Y lo peor es que tengo que ir a entrevistarme con ella y si no lo hago, a mi pueblo le irá mal. Beckie, esto es inaudito.  
\- Lo sé- dijo Beckie- espera, Alí, no te preocupes, pronto sabremos qué hacer…por el momento, tengo un plan. ¿Cuándo te entrevistarás con Adalida?  
\- Estoy esperando que fije el día y el lugar.  
\- Está bien…en cuanto te avise, te diré en qué consiste el plan.  
\- ¿Crees que funcione?  
\- Claro, a mí…los planes nunca me fallan…-dijo sonriendo para ella.

En tanto, Will seguía mirando al horizonte. Jeremy se le acercó con algo de temor. Temía interrumpirlo.  
\- Perdone…  
\- Habla, Jeremy…-dijo él sin volverse del todo.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Jeremy.  
\- Vamos…  
William le sirvió una copa a Jeremy y luego dejó que éste hablara.  
\- Capitán…Turner…le agradezco las atenciones que ha tenido…realmente me siento afortunado puesto que…pocos hombres podrían decir que fueron tratados como hombres por el capitán del Holandés Errante…  
\- Al grano, Jeremy, no des rodeos ni uses la labia que heredaste de tu padre…-dijo Will con algo de seriedad.  
\- Perdone…es que…no encuentro la forma de agradecérselo, pero…quiero preguntarle…¿qué es lo que desea hallar?  
\- Sólo puedo decirte que…es un alto tesoro, es el precio del amor…y yo lo necesito…y con él…vengaré la muerte de aquella a quien amé…en vida.  
\- ¿Y…qué es lo que tengo que hacer yo?  
\- Tienes que ir por él…en cuanto lo tengas, lo traes…y te daré una parte…  
\- Está bien…no preguntaré más por el momento, sólo dígame que no necesita…mi vida o cosas por el estilo.  
\- No, Jeremy, al parecer…no…pero…debes tener mucho cuidado…  
En breve, observaron a lo lejos un navío que ondeaba con dificultad.  
\- Un navío pirata…esos hombres o lo que sean deben estar en problemas- empezó Jeremy.  
Pero el capitán del Holandés Errante negó y dijo:  
\- Lo siento, pero nada debe desviarnos del objetivo…hay que desviarlos y si se oponen…  
Sin embargo, al poco rato, Jeremy reconoció la bandera de aquel navío.

El Sweet Warrior ya estaba en altamar. La capitana Wench se notaba realmente preocupada. El destino parecía incierto para aquellas mujeres piratas.  
-¡Capitana!- gritó Penny, su primera de a bordo.- ¿Cree que podamos controlar el rumbo?  
\- No lo sé, Penny- respondió Melissa, girando con dificultad el timón- hay que intentar lanzar el ancla de estribor…si no, no podremos virar…  
Pero enseguida, Melissa obsevó a lo lejos.  
\- ¡Miren allá! Estamos perdidas…sujétense bien…trataremos de ladear el barco y si es necesario, tendremos que lanzarnos al agua…  
\- Esperemos que no sea necesario- aclaró Penny- sería doloroso tener que perder el barco de la capitana Warrior.  
Melissa recordó a quien durante años fuera como su madre.  
\- A mí también me dolería, pero por ella y por lo que aprendí, debemos ser fuertes y luchar hasta el final…vamos…

Jack y Gibbs, tras encender la fogata dieron con un navío que los recogió. Era la tripulación de Anny Bonny.  
\- ¿Y bien? Uy, creo que el osado capitán Jack Sparrow…está en problemas…miren…-dijo a su tripulación, riendo a carcajadas.  
Gibbs señaló.  
\- Capitana Bonny…saludos.  
Jack intervino.  
\- Querida Anny…tiene poco que vi a mi padre…te envía saludos también…  
\- Tu padre…tu vil y asqueroso padre…dice llamarse mi amigo y me traiciona en la primera oportunidad…ni creas que esa "amistad" te servirá de algo. ¿Puedo saber qué haces…solo y abandonado en esta isla?  
\- Mi maestre Gibbs está aquí también, así que…solo no estoy, ¿savy?  
\- Bien, entonces…creo que no me necesitas…vámonos…  
\- Espera…-casi gritó Jack- querida Anny, tal vez la amistad con mi padre no sea una garantía en la mayoría de los casos pero…eso no sucede conmigo, afortunadamente puedes darme el beneficio de la duda, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
\- Precisamente por eso, no tengo garantías de si llevarte o no, Jacky…-dijo Anny Bonny.  
Jack comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella.  
\- Y…¿ni siquiera me llevarías si yo logro conducirte a…un gran tesoro?  
\- Explícate.  
\- Hagamos un trato…tú me ayudas a recuperar el Perla Negra, y yo te guío hacia un tesoro de incalculable valor…¿savy?  
\- Por atención a la forma tan…especial de tratarme de tu padre, lo haré pero…te aseguro que te tendré vigilado.  
\- Cuenta conmigo, linda…ah y…te pido que…hagas favor de llevar también a mi maestre…es muy fiel y servicial. No es muy limpio, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.  
Anny resolvió llevarlos a los dos. Cuando ya habían abordado, Anny preguntó a Jack.  
\- Y dime, Jacky…¿quién se atrevió a robarte el Perla Negra?  
Jack se revisó las uñas y dijo:  
\- ¿Recuerdas a Margaret…Montgomery?  
\- Con que Margaret Montgomery…¿eh?- dijo Anny entrecerrando los ojos.- Ella y yo también tenemos una cuenta pendiente…


	6. Capítulo 5

Cap. 5 Súplica y Parley

Jack observaba a Annie que daba órdenes a su contramaestre. Había encontrado una buena botella de vino, y la destapó, avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaba Annie Bonny mientras le ofrecía un trago.  
Annie lo miró con desconfianza pero aceptó la botella y bebió de ella.  
\- Sólo acepto beber de la botella de un Sparrow, cuando previamente…un Sparrow…ya ha bebido de ella antes- rió.  
\- Falta de confianza…nunca encontrarás en el mundo a un pirata más fiel que un Sparrow.  
\- Claro- contestó Annie- los Sparrow son siempre fieles…a sí mismos…  
\- Pero por lo menos somos fieles a algo, linda…no como otros que son capaces incluso de traicionar sus propias convicciones por dinero o cualquier clase de tesoro…  
\- Y no me digas que tú no has hecho nunca eso…porque no te lo creo…o si no…¿por qué fue que te quitaron el Perla Negra?- comentó con ironía.  
Jack se columpió ligeramente del mástil y respondió.  
\- No fue por falta de sagacidad o por ser infiel a mis convicciones…sino…más bien…por ser demasiado fiel a uno de mis grandes placeres…-sonrió a pesar de todo.  
\- Lo sé…las mujeres…una de tus grandes debilidades…pero según veo, en esta ocasión, Margaret fue capaz de hacerte olvidar al Perla.  
Jack entreabrió los labios, inclinó la cabeza y luego observó:  
\- No es totalmente cierto…tal vez porque…la naturaleza del tesoro que busco…va en proporción directa con la peligrosidad del mismo…¿savy?  
\- Tú y tu padre…siempre hablando con enigmas…pero son tan adorables cuando se lo proponen- sonrió Annie.- Y dime…¿qué…clase de tesoro es al que te refieres?  
\- No tengo mucha idea exacta de qué se trata…ni de los riesgos pero…tengo noticias de que…es algo que lo vale…  
\- Y…¿faltará mucho para acceder a él?-insistía Annie.  
\- Tú…déjamelo a mí…sólo hay que hacer algo importante…seguir el navío de Margaret…y así, pronto llegaremos…ella tiene algo mío…  
\- ¿Y el Perla?  
\- Algo me dice que él sólo nos llevará allá…

Entretanto, Jeremy observaba cómo aquel navío, que él ya había reconocido, peleaba por vencer las olas que el Holandés Errante agitaba con su paso.  
\- Capitán Turner…apelo a su clemencia.  
\- ¿Qué clase de clemencia pides?- preguntó Will.  
\- La que estoy seguro usted todavía conoce…usted es un buen capitán…no lo niegue.  
Will trataba de demostrar lo contrario de lo que realmente era. Era aún aquel joven capaz de demostrar lealtad, valor y amor hacia los necesitados. Sin embargo, ya no quería ser el mismo.  
\- Lo siento, Jeremy pero…mi vida ya no es la misma…  
\- Por favor, capitán…no lo haga…permítales recuperar el curso- indicó hacia el horizonte, mientras el navío zozobraba.  
\- No puedo…mi navío tiene una meta…y tengo que seguir así…por encima de quien sea.  
\- Ya no le suplico…le exijo…que le permita a ese navío encontrar el rumbo. Se lo pido…en nombre de Elizabeth Swann.  
Al invocar aquel nombre, Will se estremeció…para él el nombre de Elizabeth seguía siendo sagrado.  
\- No hagas eso, Jeremy…no me pidas nada en nombre de ella…  
\- Claro que lo haré…¿y sabe por qué? Porque en ese navío…viaja la mujer que amo…  
Turner movió la cabeza, luego ordenó a uno de sus hombres.  
\- Giren a barlovento…aunque tardemos más…  
Los hombres del capitán Turner estaban asombrados. Pero él se asomó a la escotilla.  
\- Despreocúpate…estarán bien…les perderemos el rastro pero encontrarán su propio curso.  
Jeremy suspiró.  
\- Gracias, capitán Turner…  
\- No me lo agradezcas a mí…lo hice por ella…además…no podrás reunirte con ella ahora…  
\- No importa…con tal de que no le ocurra nada…tal vez pronto nos reunamos.  
\- Tienes buen corazón, muchacho…no como el de tu padre…  
Jeremy pensó que tal vez aquella aseveración no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Adalida esperaba ansiosa la presencia de Alí. Sus criados tenían todo preparado para la reunión.  
\- En cuanto llegue, háganmelo saber…y que nadie me moleste.  
Todos hicieron una reverencia.  
De pronto, un bulto se acercó a la puerta.  
\- Adelante…pasa…nadie nos interrumpirá.  
Aquel bulto oscuro avanzó lentamente por la estancia. Adalida sonreía satisfecha…seguramente Alí no quería ser reconocido por nadie…incluso por Ahmed…así que llegado frente a Adalida, ella le dijo.  
\- Bien…ahora que estás aquí…descúbrete frente a mí.  
Ordenó que la puerta fuera cerrada. En cuanto nadie los interrumpió, aquel bulto se acercó a Adalida, pero no se descubrió.  
Adalida pensó que tal vez él le temía y dijo.  
\- No tienes por qué tener miedo…vamos…déjame ver tu cara…  
Le descubrió la cabeza. Entonces, vio a alguien que no esperaba.  
\- ¿Tú, aquí?  
\- Sí…he venido en lugar de Alí…y ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué es lo que quieres…o si no…ella te va a confesar- dijo encañonando la cabeza de la princesa con su pistola.  
Adalida tembló un segundo y luego dijo:  
\- Me estás amenazando…es mejor que bajes esa arma ahora mismo.  
\- No creas que no puedo matarte…te conviene que arreglemos esto por las buenas…o entonces me veré obligada a usarla- añadió aquel bulto, perteneciente a Beckie.  
Adalida respiró, ofreció a Beckie asiento y preguntó.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
\- Que me digas la verdad…¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás atacando a Alí?  
\- Vaya…no sabía que ese príncipe idiota tenía defensores.  
\- No la exasperes…mi amiga tiene muy mal genio…-observaba Beckie.  
\- Tu nombre, pirata…-preguntó Adalida.  
\- Rebecca Morgan…tal vez hayas oído hablar del capitán Morgan…¿cierto?  
\- Hace mucho…y dime…¿por qué estás de lado de ese traidor?  
\- Alí no es ningún traidor…él sólo está defendiendo su territorio.  
\- Esas tierras pertenecen a Ahmed, su primo, no a él.- aseguraba Adalida.  
\- ¡Eso es mentira! Ahmed te está utilizando, princesa, es cierto lo que te digo y puedo demostrarlo.  
Pero Adalida sabía bien lo que deseaba.  
\- Rebecca…no puedes estar del lado de los perdedores…Ali está solo…no tiene ninguna clase de apoyo…es por eso que…es mejor que…aceptes mi oferta.  
Beckie escuchó mientras se sentaba.  
\- ¿Qué clase de oferta?  
\- Ayúdame a acabar con Alí…y tendrás parte en un tesoro de incalculable valor…un tesoro que nadie imagina…  
\- Y…¿de qué forma esperas que yo te ayude?- preguntó Beckie.  
\- Sé mi informante con Alí…ponme al tanto de sus operaciones…y así, una gran parte del tesoro que se esconde en sus tierras…será tuyo.  
Beckie arqueó los labios.  
\- Está bien…voy a estar de tu lado…a fin de cuentas…somos mujeres y…podría ser buena idea que te ayudara a ganar…  
\- Me alegra que…hayas aceptado…te premiaré por ello en su momento. Ahora…ocúltate y tendrás noticias mías.  
\- Bien…en cuanto sepa algo más…te lo haré saber.  
Beckie salió cubierta. Adalida dijo a uno de sus sirvientes.  
\- Envíale las tropas a Alí…que acampen cerca de su palacio…tal vez pronto lo veremos rendirse…  
El sirviente asintió y se retiró presto.

Jack bebía mientras observaba a lo lejos y revisaba algunos mapas que Annie le había proporcionado. Gibbs se le acercó.  
\- Jack…¿crees que haya sido buena idea venir con ellas?  
\- No queda opción, Gibbs…no tenemos alternativa…en cuanto vea a esa odiosa Margaret…lo pagará, ya lo verás.  
\- Y en verdad…¿piensas compartir el tesoro con Annie Bonny?  
\- No tengas duda, Gibbs…-decía- de que no lo haré- contestó en voz baja.  
\- Pero…eso puede ser peligroso…  
\- Es más peligroso poner en manos de Annie Bonny un tesoro de esa magnitud, sin tener antes que cederle casi todo…¿savy?  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
\- Esperar, Gibbs…algo me dice que no tardaremos en llegar a nuestro objetivo…  
Al poco rato, McHenry estaba más cerca del navío de Bonny.  
\- Según veo, creo que ya los alcanzamos- dijo Annie.  
\- No es eso- aseguró Jack- es que…nos dieron ventaja…te recuerdo, Annie que…el Perla Negra es el navío más rápido del Caribe…¿savy?  
\- No disfrutes en recordármelo pero…ya que lo dijiste…creo que es momento de honrar el código, Jacky.  
\- Sólo el capitán Teague me llama así…-observó Sparrow.  
\- Y…yo, Sparrow…ahora…si me lo permites…- dijo apuntando a la cabeza de Jack- vas a ir a tu navío y vas a solicitar un Parley con McHenry.  
\- Te recuerdo, Annie que…el Perla es mío.  
\- Eso no me interesa por ahora, Sparrow…vas y bajas a tierra para un Parley con McHenry…pero no irás solo…sólo mira hacia allá…-dijo señalando al horizonte.  
Tan cerca como el Perla, estaba el navío de Margaret.  
Jack arqueó los labios.  
\- Siendo así…tendremos que honrar el código…¿savy?

William y su gente estaban ya en altamar. A lo lejos se observaba cómo el mar empezaba a calmarse. Jeremy comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas.  
\- No hagas eso- dijo Will- llegará un momento en que…te olvidarás de ese sentimiento.  
\- ¿Usted ya lo olvidó?- preguntó Jeremy.  
\- Eres igual a tu padre en eso…  
\- No tanto…para él su gran amor es el Perla Negra…y bueno…tal vez…una mujer.  
\- ¿Jack enamorado?- preguntó Will sorprendido.  
\- No lo sé…sólo sé que tal vez hay una mujer capaz de ponerlo de cabeza…lástima que no esté por aquí.  
Will tenía en mente una venganza…pero Jeremy aún no debía saberlo. Tal vez sería el último en enterarse.

Llegando al navío de McHenry, Jack lo buscó. McHenry revisaba unos mapas cuando Jack lo sorprendió.  
\- Veo que…estás tratando de acostumbrarte a la buena vida del Perla…¿savy?  
\- Jack Sparrow…no tardaste en encontrarme…-dijo McHenry.  
\- Más bien…fue el Perla quien me atrajo- dijo sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.- Y bien…¿qué había de nuestro trato?  
\- Pues…creí que las cosas iban a salir mejor…pero ya ves, no demostraste la casta…tus debilidades te quitaron lo que más aprecias.  
Aquellas palabras aguijonearon el orgullo de Jack. Entonces entró a la habitación y apuntó con su pistola.  
\- Mira, McHenry…no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir…así que…es mejor que vayas diciendo a tus hombres que…el capitán del Perla Negra está de vuelta.  
\- ¿Crees que voy a hacer semejante tontería? ¿Con qué incentivo, Sparrow?  
\- Con éste- dijo Annie entrando en la habitación.  
La tosca y burda silueta de Bonny causó respeto en McHenry.  
\- ¿Puedes decirme…en qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste tratos con Sparrow?  
McHenry avanzó.  
\- Ya sabes…no tenía opción…este pelele era el dueño en turno del Perla y no había otra forma de quitárselo…aunque no habría podido hacerlo solo…  
\- Vamos a la isla- dijo Annie- ahí decidiremos las condiciones del Parley.  
\- ¡Parley!- gritó Jack.- Me alegra que lo hayas propuesto, querida Annie, eso da a entender que tu palabra es honorable…  
McHenry rió dirigiéndose a Sparrow.  
\- No cambias, Jacky…pero bueno…vengan…vamos a la isla.  
Sin embargo, no eran los únicos. Margaret ya estaba ahí.  
Annie se acercó a ella y le dijo.  
\- La perrita Montgomery está aquí…tú hiciste algo que yo siempre he querido hacer…burlar a un Sparrow.  
\- Con Jack no es nada difícil…es como quitarle un dulce a un niño…-aseguró Margaret.- ¿A dónde quieres ir, Annie? Tengo algo que te puede llevar a donde quieras…pero tienes que aceptar mis condiciones.  
\- Te seguiré…siempre y cuando me concedas las tres cuartas partes del tesoro que mencionó Sparrow.  
\- Dos terceras- observó Margaret- y estoy siendo demasiado benevolente. Podía dejarlo en partes iguales.  
\- No me conviene…-dijo Annie.  
Jack intervino.  
\- Una disculpa…aún no ha preguntado mi opinión.  
Annie lo calló diciendo.  
\- Guarda esa sucia lengua, Jack…que el trato no es contigo. Esto es entre…"gente honorable".  
\- Todavía no me han considerado- repuso McHenry.- Tendrían que ser tres partes para que todos nos fuéramos tranquilos.  
Annie repuso:  
\- Dos terceras para mí y el resto se lo reparten ustedes…ah…y de paso…pueden hacer con Sparrow lo que quieran…en especial…algo bastante…monstruoso.  
McHenry dijo:  
\- Yo pido el honor de…descuartizarlo…  
Pero Margaret fue más precavida.  
\- Mejor…déjenmelo a mí…yo tengo una idea bastante maquiavélica para él…  
Jack negaba con la mano, pero ya no hubo tiempo de quejarse. Ya todos se dirigían a sus navíos. Margaret llevaba encadenado a Jack hacia su nave.  
Cuando lo hicieron entrar, Margaret lo desencadenó y le ofreció una botella de ron.  
\- Ahora quieres comprarme con una simple botella de ron- observó Jack Sparrow.  
\- No seas tonto- dijo Margaret- ese par era capaz de matarte sin más…digamos que…me debes la vida…y dime, Jacky…¿a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó entregándole la brújula.  
\- Ah, ya veo…conoces el secreto…-dijo Jack.  
\- Así es…esa brújula sólo te obedece a ti…no soy tan estúpida. Así que…será mejor que te apures a encontrar el curso, Jack…ahora mismo, si eres tan amable- dijo apuntándole a la cabeza.  
Jack tomó la botella, bebió un trago y sacudió la brújula. Se concentró un momento y encontró la dirección que buscaba.  
\- Tenemos el curso…¿savy?


	7. Capítulo 6

Cap. 6 Reencuentros

Llevaban ya buena parte del camino andado. Gracias a la amplia capacidad de Jeremy sobre navegación, el capitán Turner no podía haber tenido mejor primer oficial.  
\- Veo que llevas mucho tiempo en altamar…eres muy diestro…  
\- No es nada…llevo prácticamente toda mi vida en esto…desde que ella murió…  
\- Era una mujer excepcional…la recuerdo bien…creo que nunca encontrarás otra como ella.  
\- Sólo hay una mujer un poco más parecida a ella en cuanto a coraje: Ma' Beckie…¿ha escuchado hablar con ella?  
\- Sí…la capitana del Sweet Warrior…supe que tuvo que ver con Jack…pero…no supe más…Elizabeth estaba por contarme pero…ya no pudo hacerlo…

Jeremy bajó la cabeza. El luto que aún se adueñaba del corazón del capitán Turner le parecía muy respetuoso.  
\- Si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, capitán Turner…  
Will se volvió para mirarlo. El joven Sparrow parecía sincero.  
\- ¿Lo harías…? ¿Harías algo para remediar esto…aunque se tratara de tu padre?  
\- No sería traicionarlo…si yo supiera algo…o pudiera hacer algo para que las cosas fueran distintas para usted…le aseguro que le ayudaría…lo que usted ha hecho por mí…pero aún más, lo que ha hecho por la mujer que amo…lo valen.  
William le palmeó el hombro. Tal vez podría pensar en no dañarlo tanto, después de todo…

Melissa Wench trató de llevar lo mejor que pudo el timón. Una vez que hubo dejado que se recuperara el curso, dijo a su contramaestre.  
\- Penny…quédate a cargo un momento.  
\- Bien, Melissa…no te preocupes…todo estará bien.  
\- Es que…necesito hablar con las demás en el camarote.  
Una vez que las hubo citado, colocó su cuchillo sobre la mesa y dijo:  
\- Sé que todas ustedes me respetan gracias al prestigio de la capitana Warrior…y estoy segura que lo seguirán haciendo…  
\- Tú también te has ganado el título de capitana, Melissa…has defendido el Sweet Warrior con el corazón, y nos has defendido también a todas nosotras, así que realmente no hay forma de que no te respetemos como eso.  
Melissa agradeció.  
\- Les pido ahora entonces, que me ayuden a que nos reencontremos con ella…estoy segura que ella nos está necesitando…además, en altamar seguimos corriendo muchos peligros. Seguro ya notaron que hace poco una racha de buena suerte nos libró de ahogarnos.  
Todas asintieron conscientes de que Melissa tenía razón.  
\- Así pues, es mejor que nos reunamos con Beckie…y de paso, tratemos de reunirnos con Jeremy…  
Una de ellas no estaba tan de acuerdo con ella.  
\- ¿No será que quieres reunirte con Jeremy ahora mismo?  
Melissa avanzó frente a todas y se sentó en el escritorio mirándolas a los ojos.  
\- Si hubiera querido reunirme con él, ya lo habría concedido. Pero…la historia de él y la mía…por ahora…han tomado caminos distintos…no debemos forzar al destino.  
Todas se miraron y bajaron la cabeza cuando Melissa se ponía triste. Luego recobró la calma y dijo:  
\- Entonces…¿están conmigo? ¿Vamos por Beckie?  
\- Por Beckie- dijo una de ellas levantando la botella de ron.  
\- Por Beckie- repitió otra.  
\- ¡Por Beckie!- soltó el resto a coro.  
Melissa sonrió. Eso era lo que esperaba de aquellas que siempre habían sido fieles a la capitana Warrior.

En tanto Margaret llevaba el curso del navío. Jack no dejaba de cercarla.  
\- Bien…entonces…¿ya tienes decidido cómo me vas a ayudar a recuperar el Perla?  
\- No, Jacky…-dijo Margaret riéndose-  
\- Pero…el sólo hecho de prestarte mi brújula me hace acreedor a ese favor, ¿savy?  
\- No necesariamente…a menos que…-seguía Margaret.  
\- ¿A menos que…?- insistía Jack acercando sus labios a la oreja de Margaret.  
\- No necesitas ser zalamero, Jacky- fingió excitación Margaret.  
Jack pensó que la corsaria estaba cayendo de nueva cuenta en la red de su seducción.  
\- Ya te…perdoné lo que hiciste en la isla…esa noche de pasión bien lo valió…en otras circunstancias…te guardaría rencor…sin embargo…podría darte una segunda oportunidad- contestó muy cerca de su cuello, tratando de arrancar un suspiro a Margaret.  
La corsaria suspiró tratando de no acceder a las pretensiones del capitán del Perla Negra. Luego se volvió frente a él fingiendo de nueva cuenta.  
\- Ya, Jacky…tenemos…mucho tiempo para esto- recitó cerca de sus labios, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jack con el dorso de la mano.-Pero antes…tenemos que…resolver algunas diferencias…-señaló al tiempo que bajaba la mano y sustraía la pistola de Jack y le apuntaba.  
\- Yo creo que…primero deberías…explicarme…a qué te refieres con eso…-tragó saliva.  
\- Ahora me vas a explicar por qué me dejaste plantada en el altar…  
Jack arqueó el rostro luego explicó:  
\- Pues…digamos que…fue un conjunto de circunstancias adversas, que…me requirieron en su momento en otro lugar distinto, linda…fueron…situaciones que necesitaron de mi presencia inmediata y urgente de forma casi inevitable…sucesos cargados de valor y decisión…  
\- En conclusión…eran situaciones mucho más importantes que yo…  
\- No lo tomes personal, mi querida Maggie…  
\- ¡No me llames Maggie!  
\- Pues tú no me llames "Jacky", savy?  
Margaret, sin embargo, no había bajado el arma.  
\- No hemos terminado con esto…ahora mismo me vas a decir…quién es Beckie…  
\- ¿Beckie? No me suena ese nombre…-negó dándole la espalda.  
\- No tienes por qué mentir, Jack…sabes a quién me refiero…¿quién es Beckie Morgan?  
Jack se dio cuenta que Margaret no vinculaba a Beckie Morgan con la capitana Warrior.  
\- Una…mujer del pasado…  
\- Pues no creo que sea de un pasado demasiado lejano, puesto que yo escuché hablar de ella hace poco en Tortuga.  
\- ¿Para qué quieres saber quién es ella?  
\- Además de lo que me hiciste por ella…esa mujer es clave para el tesoro que estamos buscando. Así que…tal vez haya que encontrarla primero.  
Jack, entonces, propuso.  
\- Si…te ayudo a encontrarla…¿me ayudarás a recuperar el Perla?  
\- Suena tentador…creo que podría ponerlo dentro de mis prioridades…Sparrow…  
\- Entonces…cuenta con ello…¿savy?  
En cuanto se apartó de ella, Gibbs se le acercó.  
\- Y…¿puedo saber cómo vas a hacer para localizar a Beckie?  
\- Algo me dice que…pronto nos vamos a encontrar…

Mientras esto sucedía, Beckie fue donde Alí y le contó sólo parte de lo que había pasado en la reunión con Adalida.  
\- Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste- dijo el príncipe- ¿qué te dijo Adalida? ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta que no era yo!  
\- Pues no fue una cara muy agradable, Alí- contestó la capitana- hasta a mí mismo me pareció tan molesta esa joven…arrogante, sobre todo.  
\- Pero dime…¿lograste convencerla?  
Beckie repasó en su memoria lo que le había dicho a Adalida. Luego respondió muy seria:  
\- No, Alí…no logré que desistiera…pero ahora…creo que puedo pensar que tal vez se le convenza de alguna forma.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Beckie? Esto es demasiado…Adalida está actuando impulsando por las ideas erróneas que Ahmed le está obligando a adoptar.  
\- Eso quieres decir que…tienes todavía confianza en ella…-siguió Beckie.  
\- Un poco pero…eso no importa ahora…lo que me importa es que acceda por fin a dejar a mi pueblo en paz.  
Beckie se quedó seria un momento.  
\- Bien, Alí…tal vez haya una forma de lograr que Adalida ceda…pero para eso…tienes que ayudarme…  
\- ¿Cómo?  
La capitana Warrior sonrió. Pronto ayudaría a aquel príncipe.

Diez días después…  
William había recorrido casi todo el océano. Jeremy esperaba tras imaginar que su padre pudiera estar cerca.  
\- Estamos cerca del tesoro…-dijo Will- puedo presentirlo…  
\- Y yo también puedo presentir problemas…-susurró.  
\- Dijiste que serías fiel a tus promesas, Jeremy…ten cuidado con lo que haces…  
\- Y lo seré…puedes confiar en mí, capitán Turner.

Llegaban Margaret por fin a Bagdad. En el mar aún, Jack pudo distinguir varios navíos.  
\- McHenry ya llegó…pero veo…¿naves de la flota inglesa? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Margaret se encogió de hombros. Seguramente no conocía la respuesta…¿o sí?

Beckie permanecía dentro del palacio junto a Alí, cuando un emisario entró sorpresivamente.  
\- Mi señor Alí…hay gente en la bahía…  
\- ¿Gente? ¿Qué clase de gente?  
\- Barcos, señor…de banderas negras…  
Beckie sonrió.  
Alí preguntó:  
\- ¿Quiénes crees que sean?  
\- No sé exactamente pero…creo adivinarlo…


	8. Capítulo 7

Cap. 7 Beckie y "Jacky"

\- Beckie…¿crees que se trate de…?- preguntó Alí.  
\- No lo sé pero…algo me dice que sí…pero…quiero pedirte un favor.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
Entonces Beckie explicó a Alí qué era lo que deseaba hacer.

Alí envió emisarios a la bahía para recibir a los que llegaban.

Adalida también fue informada de que había recién llegados. Pero para eso solicitó primero la presencia de Ahmed para que le diera consejos sobre cómo tenía que actuar.  
\- Princesa…-dijo Ahmed besando su mando servil y mentirosamente.  
\- Dime, Ahmed…sé que hay visitantes…¿crees que debamos acelerar los planes para acabar de una vez por todas con Alí?  
\- No, princesa…antes que eso…habrá que recibir a los recién llegados y establecer un trato…una vez que los tengamos de nuestro lado podremos pensar en acabar con Alí.  
\- ¿Sabes? Eso suena interesante…aunque…me gustaría poner en aprietos a Alí, personalmente…eso hace de esto algo más divertido.  
\- Te recomendaría- señaló Ahmed- pero no pierdas tiempo en tratar de divertirte con él…no juegues al gato y al ratón.  
\- No sabes lo que dices…tengo una aliada poderosa y seguramente con ella las cosas saldrán bien…gracias Ahmed…avisa a los recién llegados que vengan a saludarme.

En tanto, Margaret encadenó de nuevo a Jack. Éste protestaba.  
\- ¿Puedo saber por qué me vuelves a encandenar, linda?  
\- Tengo un plan…recuerda que McHenry ya está aquí…y si esperas que no te maten antes, tendremos que fingir que te tengo aún atrapado.  
\- Está bien…pero no será por mucho tiempo.  
\- Ahora…vamos…Jacky…  
Jack frunció el ceño para descendió junto con ella a la bahía.

Alí fue personalmente a recibir a aquellos que estuvieran del lado de su reino, entre ellos la tropa inglesa.  
\- Agradezco mucho que me hayan venido a ver…les presento a mi hermana Be…Berenice. Yo soy el príncipe Alí…que sean bien recibidos.  
El oficial dio paso al comodoro:  
\- Soy el comodoro Gillete…gracias por haberme aceptado en su lugar. Estoy esperando a una…compañera corsaria…que viaja delante de nosotros en una campaña.  
\- ¿Puedo saber quién es ella? Tal vez ha venido y no la hemos visto.  
\- Se llama Margaret Montgomery…pero…tal parece que no ha venido porque no he visto su navío…  
Alí miró a su hermana…las intenciones de aquellos hombres no podían ser muy buenas.

Margaret y Jack arribaron con cuidado a la bahía buscando con cuidado un lugar donde esconderse. Pero Jack miraba en todos lados…presentía que alguien pronto podría descubrirle.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sparrow?- preguntaba Margaret un tanto intrigada.- Pones ojos de conejo a punto de ser capturado.  
\- Así me siento, Margaret…estas cadenas me entorpecen el paso…pero tengo un mal presentimiento.  
\- Cuando un Sparrow tiene un mal presentimiento es porque él mismo atraerá los problemas. Así que te aconsejo que no te metas en líos ésta vez, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
\- Te noto…más que extraña, Montgomery…así que será mejor que te tranquilices…la gente inquieta me pone más de nervios.  
\- Eres un paranoico, Sparrow…sin duda alguna.

McHenry les salió al paso.  
\- ¿Puedo saber de qué o de quién se están escondiendo?- preguntó.  
\- Escondernos, nunca…sólo estamos haciendo uso de un poco de precaución, ¿cierto, preciosa?- comentó Jack.  
\- Tú cállate…Mc Henry…sólo te buscábamos…¿te diste cuenta que hay gente de la corona inglesa que está en la bahía, del otro lado?  
\- Sí…ya lo noté…por eso también estoy buscando un lugar donde quedarme sin ser visto. Ordené a mi gente que retire las velas mientras encuentran un puerto pirata donde atracar.  
\- Dicen que hay un puerto pirata árabe a dos leguas de aquí. Lo mismo hice con mi gente…¿cierto, Jacky?  
\- Cierto- respondió Jack algo molesto.- Por cierto, Mc Henry…¿no tuviste problemas para manipular el Perla?  
\- Ninguno, Jack…en él me siento…como pez en el agua.  
\- No es fácil, ¿eh?  
\- Margaret- preguntó Mc Henry- ¿qué demonios piensas hacer con Jack, para mantenerlo aún encadenado?  
\- Es un elemento muy importante, así que…no quiero perderlo de vista- señaló Margaret, preocupando un tanto a Jack Sparrow.  
Una vez que encontraron un lugar donde quedarse, Margaret propuso.  
\- Le quitaré las cadenas a Sparrow…realmente su navío está lejos, y él no conoce el lugar así que…es difícil imaginarlo huyendo ahora mismo. ¿O lo harías, Jacky?- preguntó irónica.  
\- No tengo incentivos…todavía- señaló Jack.- Pero…te agradezco que lo hagas porque la verdad esas cadenas eran bastante molestas…aunque noto en tu mirada que tus intenciones siguen sin ser…honorables…¿savy?  
\- No te preocupes…éstas nunca te causarán problemas, Jack…  
Pero en breve fueron encontrados por algunos soldados de la princesa Adalida.  
\- Venimos en nombre de la princesa de esta región…tenemos que llevarlos con ella.  
\- Esperen…venimos en son de paz- dijo Margaret.  
Pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban siendo llevados casi a rastras frente a ella.

Will y Jeremy se acercaban poderosamente. Pero el capitán del Holandés Errante dijo entonces a Jeremy.  
\- Tendrás, a partir de ahora, que ir solo…yo no puedo tocar tierra y aún no se completan los diez años para que lo haga…pero te estaré vigilando para que cumplas tu palabra y traigas el tesoro que te he enviado a buscar.  
\- No se preocupe, capitán…podrá confiar en mí.  
\- Las cosas no serán fáciles pero lo conseguirás…ahora…desciende del barco…  
Jeremy descendió agradeciendo a Turner que lo mantuviera con vida, aunque fuera para cumplir su trato. Luego el Holandés se hundió poco a poco frente a sus ojos, con todo y su capitán y tripulación.  
Jeremy se dirigió por la playa para tratar de empezar a investigar.

Jack y Margaret fueron encerrados en una prisión, así como McHenry, hasta que después de unas horas otro de los soldados fue por ellos.  
\- A ver…ratas…vengan…  
\- No somos ratas, asquerosa víbora- dijo Margaret.  
\- Será mejor, linda…que mejores tus modales…por un momento…¿savy? Díganos…¿es la princesa quien nos manda llamar?  
\- Así es…¿por qué?  
\- Porque…estamos en toda la disposición de presentarnos a ella cuanto antes…¿cierto, Mc Henry?  
\- Si tú lo dices…  
\- Así es…la princesa no sólo nos mandará llamar para saber quienes somos…nosotros tenemos algo que le interesará mucho…  
El soldado no entendía, pero entonces fueron liberados.  
Al poco rato ya estaban frente a ella. Adalida los miró con interés.  
\- Veamos…¿eres tú acaso…Jack Sparrow?  
\- Capitán, para usted, su Alteza…-dijo con enigmática sonrisa.  
Adalida sonrió lasciva. Aquel pirata parecía esconder en su facha un secreto importante.  
\- Bienvenido, capitán Sparrow…y bienvenida su gente también…sabía que cumpliría con nuestro trato…  
\- ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?  
\- Ayudarme a buscar el tesoro que tanto tiempo he querido conseguir- dijo Adalida- envié emisarios a buscar al capitán Sparrow y creo que tuvieron suerte…lo han enviado a mí- dijo guiñando el ojo a Jack.  
\- Así es, Alteza…y le agradezco mucho sus atenciones. Ahora…si no le molesta…¿puede ordenar a sus soldados que nos liberen? Estas cadenas son…incómodas.  
\- Libérenlos- dijo Adalida- son mis invitados.  
Pero un par de ojos observaba desde lejos.

Alí dijo al comodoro.  
\- ¿Qué clase de información quiere conseguir aquí, comodoro?  
\- Es…información confidencial, pero le aseguro que no hay nada malo en lo que queremos…no hemos venido a causar conflicto a su Alteza. Al contrario…queremos pedir su autorización para indagar.  
\- Siempre y cuando no alteren el orden en mi reino.  
Los ojos del comodoro se posaban de vez en vez en la hermana de Alí.  
Alí dio dos palmadas y sus sirvientes llegaron.  
\- Ofrezcan a los señores habitaciones importantes- dijo Alí- se quedarán aquí durante un tiempo supongo.  
\- Gracias, Alteza.-dijo el comodoro.  
Después de que se fueron, Berenice, quien en realidad era Beckie, reía. Alí repuso:  
\- El comodoro no dejaba de mirarte.  
\- Si supiera quien soy…pero bueno…por hoy ser tu "hermana" fue divertido…ahora tengo que ser yo misma…voy a salir.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
\- Voy a…ver a alguien que no tiene idea de que estoy aquí…¿savy?  
Alí rió. Sabía de lo que se trataba.

A Jack no le gustaba nada el lugar donde estaba, además de que Margaret estaba en otra habitación. Tomó la botella de ron y la bebió a la mitad. Luego revisó…tenía su brújula de vuelta entre sus cosas, revisó su arma y su espada. De pronto una sombra salió de entre las rendijas de la puerta.  
\- Margaret- dijo Jack- ¿decidiste…venir a hacerme compañía?  
\- No soy Margaret, Jacky…a qué no tienes idea quién soy…  
Cuando la vio apenas si pudo creer en lo que su suerte le deparaba.


	9. Capítulo 8

Cap. 8 Nadie sabe para quién trabaja

\- Con que…estás aquí…preciosa Beckie…  
\- Capitana Warrior, para ti…  
\- ¿Y dónde está su navío…capitana?- preguntó Jack irónico.  
\- Digamos que está…en resguardo…-respondió Beckie- lejos de tu influencia…no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre él.  
\- Pues…sucias o no…siempre te gustó lo que hacía con ellas en ti…-susurró tratando de acariciar su rostro.

Pero Beckie fue más fuerte y le dijo:

\- Pues…ya que estás aquí…¿por qué no brindamos por el placer de reencontrarnos?- dijo ella.  
\- Vaya…eres la misma que conocí…-señaló mientras le lanzaba una botella de ron para ella.  
\- Por el gozo de volverte a ver, Beckie- dijo suavemente.

Bebieron a un tiempo su botella. Jack le pasó el brazo alrededor de la espalda pero Beckie se lo quitó con un movimiento rápido sobre su mandíbula, de tal forma que el capitán Sparrow se tocó la misma con afectación.

\- Si he venido aquí…no ha sido sólo para darte la bienvenida.  
\- Supongo que no- repuso Jack- incluso yo también me pregunto…¿qué haces aquí?  
\- No hagas otras preguntas hasta no responder la mía…¿en qué plan vienes?  
\- Digamos que…alguien muy importante…me trajo hasta aquí.  
\- Mide tus palabras, Jacky…porque…conociéndote…estoy segura que tú siempre quieres sacar provecho de tus viajes.  
\- ¿Me crees tan mezquino?- preguntó Jack.  
\- No…estoy segura, eso es lo que me has demostrado todo el tiempo- contestó con firmeza en los ojos.

Jack la rodeaba con su cuerpo buscando su mirada.

\- A ver…suéltalo, linda…dime que estás celosa.  
\- ¿Yo? No, para nada…sólo que pensé que tendrías mejores gustos con el tiempo…¿o me negarás que viniste con Margaret?  
\- ¡Qué rápido viajan las noticias!- dijo sobre sus labios.  
\- Aléjate, pestilente aliento a ron…  
\- Siempre lo has soportado…-dijo seduciéndola.- ¿Ya te olvidaste de las noches de pasión fogosa y ardiente que pasamos juntos? Esas…en que te volcabas en deseo…donde jadeantes y serpenteantes nuestros cuerpos se fundían y alcanzaban el culmen extático?

Beckie tembló un segundo.

\- Eres el mismo sinvergüenza, Jack…pero no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Viniste o no con Margaret?  
\- Pues…no como tú crees…digamos que…estoy en una transacción comercial en la que ambos estamos involucrados, y no podemos terminarla el uno sin el otro- respondió el capitán Sparrow.  
\- Ten cuidado con Montgomery…es una zorra bien hecha…y no me refiero sólo a lo evidente.  
\- Juzgas mal a la colega Montgomery…ella estaría dispuesta a ayudarte a ti, incluso, si se lo pidieras.

Beckie rió.

\- ¿Y…qué te hace pensar que yo necesito tu ayuda para algo?  
\- Entonces…¿a qué viniste?- instó Jack.  
\- A advertirte que no te metas con los inocentes…no hagas daño a nadie de los que yo defiendo…porque si te atraviesas en mi camino para ello…tendré que despellejarte- dijo pasando la espada lentamente por el cuerpo de Jack.

Jack respondió.

\- Despreocúpate…que yo tampoco necesitaré de tu ayuda…a lo que vengo, no tiene directamente que ver contigo…ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí…hay…mujeres más interesantes que requieren mi atención por ahora…

Beckie sonrió de lado.

\- Bueno…después no digas que no te lo advertí…Jacky…

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí despacio. Jack se encerró y se molestó. Beckie tenía ese poder de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-

Jeremy avanzó por la bahía…no conocía el lugar…se sentía un tanto perdido…trató de ubicarse…sin embargo, lo único que lo hizo sentir mejor fue una fuente que encontró, y en la pureza del agua vio entremezcladas la imagen de Mary, su madre, y de Melissa Wench, la mujer que amaba.

-Mely…madre…ayúdenme…no sé ni cómo empezar…

Sin embargo, hubo otro personaje que se dignó aparecer para él.

\- Hola, hijo…-repuso la visión.

Se trataba nada menos que del capitán Teague.

Éste lo llevó a una pequeña cabaña.

\- Sé cómo debes sentirte, fatigado…sólo vengo a orientarte…no falta mucho para llegar al lugar a donde debes ir…sin embargo, te advierto algo…nadie sabe para quién trabaja…-dijo Teague, desapareciendo al instante.

Jeremy se quedó casi tan desconcertado como cuando había llegado. Pero ahora ya sabía algo…tenía que desconfiar de todo mundo, si es que quería tener éxito en su hazaña.

Mientras tanto Melissa dirigía el navío con cuidado a fin de encontrar el curso para llegar a la capitana Beckie.

\- Por más que lo intento- dijo a Penny, su primer oficial- no puedo dar con el curso correcto.  
\- ¿Qué buscas?- indagó Penny.  
\- Estoy buscando La cueva del mal…fue una señal que me dio…-dijo Melissa.  
\- Tal vez no la ha encontrado…será mejor que la busques a ella solamente.

Melissa asintió. Pero de pronto, la brújula se orientó perfectamente.  
\- ¡La tengo! Tal parece que Beckie no está muy lejos…pero tal parece que hay alguien que le va a impedir el propósito que buscaba…  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Penny.  
\- A que…me preocupa que haya alguien con quien la capitana pueda tener problemas…y ese ser sólo puede tener un nombre y un apellido…  
\- Jack Sparrow…supongo- repuso Penny.  
\- Así es, Penny- asintió Melissa.- Jack Sparrow ha hecho de la vida de la capitana una soberana aventura.  
\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?  
\- Llegar…pero ser prudentes…y que ninguna de ustedes tenga ninguna clase de contacto con la gente del Perla Negra, por ninguna razón.  
Penny informó a todas.  
\- Iremos a La Cueva del Diablo…manténganse pendientes…no hagan nada que pueda poner en riesgo la vida de Beckie…por lo que más quieran.  
Todas aceptaron y se colocaron en sus puestos.  
Melissa miró al horizonte y luego dijo para sí:  
\- Jeremy…si tan sólo supiera que te voy a ver pronto…no importaría tener dificultades, con tal de estar segura de que nos vamos a encontrar, amor…

-

By

sra_sparrow

at 2011-08-14  
Después del encuentro con Jack, Beckie no era la misma; tenía extraños presentimientos, aunque también se sentía un poco feliz de volver a ver a Jack. Sin embargo, no pondría por delante sus deseos a las necesidades de Alí, quien había confiado en ella.  
Así que fue a ver a su bebé. El pequeño le sonrió a aquella tosca pirata, que llevaba aquella facha solamente por fuera, porque su corazón estaba lleno del amor hacia su hijo.  
Alí la mandó llamar. La gente de la corona inglesa estaba ahí de nueva cuenta.  
El comodoro Gillete saludó y luego preguntó.  
\- Su Alteza…nos han informado acerca de algunos problemas entre su reino y el que está al otro lado de la bahía…nos ha enviado el rey de Inglaterra, a través de sus emisarios, para que, de ser posible, apoyemos la resolución de los mismos…  
\- Los problemas que el califato de Amarna y el de Bagdad tienen entre sí, no tienen nada que ver con la corona inglesa, comodoro.  
\- Está usted en un error, Alteza…desde que la corona ofreció una parte de sus ganancias mercantiles para acabar con la piratería en Bagdad…se convirtió en un asunto nuestro.  
Alí notó que se encontraba en graves problemas.  
\- Sin embargo, comodoro, creo que para poder entrar de lleno en la resolución de esos conflictos…debería usted primero conocer a fondo cuál es la trascendencia de esos problemas…ya que, en cuanto usted lo sepa, se dará cuenta que hay intereses más oscuros de los que imaginan.  
El comodoro ya conocía esa información. Luego añadió.  
\- Lamento tener que decirle que…estamos enterados también de eso…  
\- Entonces…¿cómo debo tomar eso, comodoro? ¿Cómo una alianza con los enemigos?  
\- No…puesto que desconozco lo que ellos intentan…además de que…obviamente no me pondría del lado de los enemigos del califa de Bagdad.  
Sin embargo, Alí sabía perfectamente que aquel comodoro podía estar escondiendo algo turbio. Y para Beckie eso tampoco pasó desapercibido.  
\- Permítanos a mi hermana y a mí…discutir la necesidad de que ustedes nos apoyen…mientras tanto pueden seguir siendo nuestros invitados.  
\- Agradecemos la hospitalidad del califa.  
Alí golpeó dos veces y una odalisca apareció frente a sus ojos:

Alí fue hacia donde Beckie y parecía que hablaba de otros asuntos.  
\- Beckie…es necesario que la gente esté alerta…tengo temor de que el comodoro nos traicione y haya venido por el secreto.  
Beckie pensó que era la oportunidad que buscaba para vigilar a Sparrow y conocer el verdadero terreno donde la corona inglesa se encontraba.  
\- Claro…entonces…me tendré que retirar un momento.  
\- Bien…no tardes mucho…no quisiera saber que algo malo te ocurrió.  
\- No te preocupes…hermano- dijo Beckie guiñando un ojo en broma a Alí.

En tanto, con la princesa Adalida pasaba algo similar. La princesa había mandado llamar a Jack para hablar a solas con él.  
Adalida se presentó en el salón del trono con toda su corte.  
Jack observaba toda la suntuosidad y belleza de quienes acompañaban a la joven princesa del califato de Amarna.  
\- Bienvenido a esta reunión un tanto informal, capitán Sparrow.  
\- Todo lo contrario, Alteza- dijo Jack en tono seductor- me honra con su…predilección.  
Adalida sonrió y se sentó.  
\- Bien…quería hablar en privado con usted porque…quiero que cuanto antes penetre en el califato de Bagdad…hay allí una perla de gran valor.  
\- Bueno…hay muchas perlas de gran valor…mi navío es una de ellas- dijo con ironía.  
\- Lo sé…pero ahora hay un premio de mucha valía para quien lo obtenga…es un tesoro demasiado caro…tiene un precio…de sangre.  
Jack tragó saliva.  
\- De…¿sangre?- preguntó.- Y…¿cree que eso involucre…muerte…en la misma medida?  
\- Probablemente…solamente para quien no sea tan osado como usted…para poder obtenerlo…  
\- Princesa…me halagan sus palabras…y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pide…siempre y cuando lleguemos a un arreglo especial con respecto a ese asunto tan importante…¿savy?  
\- Usted dígame, capitán…¿a qué…clase de arreglo se refiere?  
\- Bueno…antes que todo…quiero que me prometa que…me garantizará protección contra la corona inglesa…usted debe estar enterada ya de mi situación frente a ellos…y si mi situación llega a verse ligeramente afectada, eso impediría que pudiera continuar con la misión que usted me ha encomendado…  
\- Ah, ya veo…despreocúpese…haré todo lo posible para que la guardia inglesa no le moleste…ni a usted ni a sus compañeros de viaje.  
\- Le agradezco entonces de doble manera…bien…entonces…dígame…¿qué es lo que específicamente quiere que haga?  
\- Lo primero…le va dar un…ultimátum al príncipe Alí del califato de Bagdad para que intente negociar su poder…ofrézcale que…le concederá la gran gracia de respetar su vida, a cambio de que se alíe a nosotros. Aunque, claro, tendrá que tomar en cuenta que Alí es bastante obstinado y no querrá aceptar.  
\- No se preocupe…Alteza…conozca la forma correcta de presionar al príncipe para que cuide un poco mejor su…vida.  
\- Es usted tan enigmático y a la vez inteligente…Sparrow…  
Jack hizo una venia y sonrió a la princesa, aunque Ahmed lo miraba con recelo.

Sin embargo, mientras eso sucedía, Margaret ya se había reunido a escondidas con un emisario de la corona.  
\- Tengo casi a Sparrow en mis manos…en cuanto logremos arreglar cierto asunto, lo tendrán ustedes en sus manos…incluso a su navío…esperen noticias mías- decía el mensaje que envió la joven al comodoro GIllete.

Mientras tanto, en un paraje un tanto incierto, cerca de la fuente, Jeremy se encontraba un tanto asolado cuando encontró indicios de la presencia del Perla Negra. Justo cuando se acercaba para hablar con el poseedor, alguien se le acercó diciendo.  
\- Muchacho…¿te conozco de alguna parte?  
\- No lo creo…-dijo maltrecho Jeremy.- ¿Quién es usted?  
\- Digamos que…un nuevo amigo- dijo aquel hombre sonriente y satisfecho.


	10. Capítulo 9

Cap. 9 Nadie sabe para quién trabaja Parte II

\- Un nuevo amigo…-decía Jeremy desencajado- ¿Amigo de quién?  
\- De quien lo necesite…y tú pareces estar necesitado. Mi apellido es McHenry…  
\- ¿Capitán, acaso?  
\- ¿Habías oído hablar de mí?- preguntaba Mc Henry, pensando que el muchacho tenía conocimiento de quién era él.  
\- No…realmente no- repuso Jeremy.  
Eso hirió el amor propio de McHenry, pero dejó eso de lado para decirle.  
\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a beber una copa?  
Jeremy se asomaba por la bahía. El Perla Negra estaba del otro lado, de suerte que Jeremy no podía verlo.  
Acompañó a McHenry a una taberna que estaba en el poblado cerca a El-Amarna.  
El ambiente saturado de alcohol, calor y gente que iba y venía hablando en árabe, despejó un poco los sentidos del joven.  
\- ¿Y…puedo saber a qué has venido?  
\- Creo que…me perdí- dijo el muchacho Sparrow que no podía revelar que había sido precisamente el capitán del Holandés Errante quien lo había enviado.  
\- Pues…si a ti te parece, podrías quedarte conmigo y con mi tripulación. Hay espacio para uno más y así, juntos, podríamos encontrar el objetivo para el que yo he venido.  
\- Y…¿puedo saber de qué se trata ese objetivo?  
\- No vayas tan rápido muchacho…por cierto…no conozco tu nombre.  
\- Mi nombre es Jeremy…Jeremy Schmidt.  
\- Schmidt…vaya…creo que en alguna ocasión escuché a alguien usar ese apellido.  
\- Pues en este caso, es mío…de mi padre, un marinero muy afamado en Londres.  
\- Tiene tanto que no voy para allá, muchacho- observó McHenry.- En fin…vamos con mi gente, Jeremy.  
El hijo de Sparrow acompañó a aquel hombre sin imaginar siquiera quién se encontraba en aquellas costas.

\- Capitán Turner…-dijo un joven a un muchacho que estaba sentado frente a una mesa en una taberna de Londres.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Jacob? – preguntó ese joven a aquel joven capitán.  
\- Es que…no ha venido como os prometió.  
El muchacho volcó la mesa.  
\- Lo sabía…seguramente buscó a alguien más para confiarle ese secreto…no confía en mí…tal vez me cree…indigno de ser hijo del "capitán del Holandés Errante".  
\- No creo eso- dijo Jacob.- Tal vez es que…lo olvidó…o tal vez tiene otras prioridades.  
\- No, Jacob- aseguró Jonathan Turner, el hijo de William Turner y Elizabeth Swann.- No hay prioridad por ahora más grande para el capitán del Holandés, que llegar a ese tesoro…con él podría resolver el gran problema que tiene con su condena en el mar…lo que sucede es que piensa que yo no soy su hijo legítimo…y esa espina la tengo clavada desde que mi madre murió…  
Jacob, aquel marinero, continuó.  
\- No se ponga así, capitán- comentó.- Díganos, ¿qué hacemos?  
\- Esperar, Jacob, sólo esperar…cuando sea el momento oportuno, iremos al encuentro del capitán del Holandés…y ya verás cómo será nuestro reencuentro…

La capitana Beckie refería a Alí lo que había encontrado.  
\- Alí…Jack Sparrow está aquí…lo que no sé es a qué ha venido…  
\- Seguramente a buscarte- dijo Alí.- Debió haber usado su brújula para llegar a ti y mira, aquí está.  
\- No, Alí…estoy segura de que no fue así. Debió haber usado la brújula para ubicarme, sí, pero no con el fin con el que piensas…él no venía a buscar a la mujer a la que dijo amar…viene a un negocio y realmente estoy segura que ha venido por el tesoro.  
\- ¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Alí.- Pero…¿al servicio de quién?  
\- Jack generalmente hace las cosas para sí mismo…lo que me preocupa es que tal vez no sabe por qué lo busca, y seguramente alguien lo está utilizando, como siempre, para sus propios fines.  
\- Pues…ahora estás tú para vigilarlo, Beckie- dijo Alí.  
\- Eso es lo que me molesta…¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que tenga que protegerlo o evitarle riesgos, en lugar de que sea él quien lo haga?  
\- Tal vez él sabe algo que tú no. Dale tiempo al tiempo, Beckie, pero mantenlo vigilado…así no podrá dar un paso en falso a tus espaldas.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero antes de vigilar a Jack…voy a tener que entrevistarme con alguien más…-comentó mientras revisaba su pistola.

Al poco rato a la bahía llegó Melissa con las mujeres del Sweet Warrior. El viaje había sido bastante terrible y peligroso.  
Penny, la primera de a bordo, dijo a Melissa.  
\- ¿Dónde crees que deberíamos buscar a la capitana Beckie?  
\- El primer lugar…una taberna. Seguramente ya pasó por ahí antes de ir a cualquier otro lugar. Penny, recomienda a las chicas no estar todas juntas, pero tampoco perderse de vista unas de otras. Si encuentran primero a la capitana busca al resto para reunirnos. Aunque…también hay otro riesgo.  
\- ¿Cuál, Melissa?- preguntó Penny.  
\- Encontrar a alguien más que no sea ella…tú entiendes.  
\- Demasiado bien, Melissa. Pero no te preocupes…haremos todo lo que dices. Espero que encuentres tú a Beckie antes que nadie.  
\- Vamos, Penny…tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Margaret esperaba a su "socio" en esa difícil transacción.  
\- Margaret…-dijo Jack en aquel rincón de la taberna.  
\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Montgomery.- ¿Qué has averiguado? Yo ya me cansé de estar agazapada para que la corona no nos encuentre.  
\- Despreocúpate, linda.- respondió Jack.- He conseguido que la soberana de este lugar sea capaz de asegurar el libre tránsito, la corona no nos molestará.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Margaret. – Jamás te perdonaría que hicieras algo que pudiera…entorpecer nuestro trato.  
\- Por cierto…¿sabes dónde está McHenry?- preguntó Jack.  
\- Debería estar aquí ahora…eso es preocupante. Tal vez está con su gente, espero que no pactando con la corona.  
\- No te preocupes, la corona no pactaré con él sin que le dé algo a cambio. Y tú y yo sí lo tenemos, ¿savy?  
\- ¿Crees que ya lo tienes…"Jacky"?  
\- Sabes que me desagrada sobremanera que te refieras a mí con esa palabra, pero…lo pasaré por alto porque realmente nuestro trato es más importante…tengo que entrevistarme con una persona muy importante para este negocio…en cuanto consiga tenerlo preso, el tesoro será nuestro.  
Margaret sonrió y dijo a Jack:  
\- Así me gusta, Jack…eres tan inteligente y te ves tan atractivo cuando hablas así…-dijo acariciando su espalda a punto de besarlo.  
Entonces vio venir a McHenry con dos hombres.  
\- Aquí estoy…  
\- ¿Por qué no te nos habías reunido, McHenry? ¿Ya olvidaste el trato?- preguntó Jack.  
\- ¡Cómo quisieras que yo me olvidara del trato, Sparrow! Pero no lo voy a hacer…  
\- Ahora, dime…¿en qué momento piensas devolverme el Perla?- insistía Jack.  
\- En cuanto cumplas con tu parte y nos repartamos el tesoro…después puedes largarte con tu tripulación-  
Jack asintió, aunque pensaba que él tenía la sartén por el mango porque la princesa del califato de El- Amarna estaba de su parte.  
\- Bien…sólo les pido tiempo. Esta noche tengo una reunión muy importante con alguien especial capaz de asegurar el éxito de nuestra mutua transacción. Yo mismo les haré saber si logramos tener en nuestras manos a quien está directamente relacionado con el tesoro, ¿savy? Luego…todos será fácil.  
Sin embargo, Jack reparó en uno de los muchachos que estaba detrás de McHenry cubierto con un sombrero.  
\- Esos muchachos…se ven demasiado jóvenes…¿serán de fiar?-  
\- Claro…es mi tripulación…tengo sangre nueva, Sparrow…ya sabes lo que pienso…hay que renovarse…o morir.  
\- Es un buen punto…aunque a veces se necesita de la sapiencia de los ancianos para conseguir cosas grandes…  
Margaret pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Beckie se reunió de nueva cuenta con la princesa Adalida aunque a escondidas.  
\- Bienvenida de nuevo, Beckie…¿qué has averiguado?  
\- Pues…cosas importantes…la corona inglesa está interesada en el tesoro…hay que bloquearles el acceso, y eso puede llevar un poco de tiempo pero no será tan difícil…  
\- ¿Y…qué ocurre con Alí?  
\- Alí está preocupado por la intromisión de la corona…piensa que podrían tomarle la delantera.  
\- Entonces…ahora lo que hay que hacer es…pactar con los enemigos. La corona inglesa puede ser nuestro aliado…podríamos darle una parte por despojar a Alí de una vez por todas…  
\- ¿Crees que sea prudente, princesa?- preguntó Beckie con doble intención. No iba a traicionar a Alí.  
\- Claro que lo es…yo tengo gente muy capaz para el objetivo…y a ti te daré una parte muy importante…y te concederé una merced…la que tú me pidas…  
Eso era tentador. Beckie ya tenía en mente qué era lo que pediría.  
\- Mientras tanto, trata de averiguar los planes de la corona.  
\- Despreocúpate, princesa…que llegaré hasta el fondo de esto.

El mensaje que Margaret había enviado a la corona había sido recibido ya por el comodoro Gillete.  
\- Bien, la corsaria está trabajando rápido…pronto Sparrow estará en nuestras manos.  
\- Sin embargo, nos han solicitado una tregua para los piratas, en función del conflicto interno de ambos califatos.  
\- A río revuelto, George, ganancia de pescadores…-repuso el comodoro.- Eso fue lo que le faltó a Norrington, la visión de aprovechar que los enemigos se empiecen a destrozar unos a otros. Ahora hay que apresurarse si queremos a Sparrow con nosotros. Como hay tregua, piensan que nosotros no haremos nada contra ellos. Pero entre ellos serían capaces de traicionarse. Ponle precio a la cabeza de Sparrow…y ya verás si no lo tenemos con nosotros cuanto antes.  
\- Bien, comodoro- dijo el almirante George. Los planes de Gillete eran más que macabros.

Margaret estaba un tanto distraída, bebiendo un poco de ron en la taberna cuando vio a una mujer que avanzaba cerca de ella.  
\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Margaret.  
\- Soy…tu peor pesadilla, Montgomery…¿te dice algo el apellido Morgan?  
Margaret la reconoció. Era la nieta del capitán Morgan, una de las piratas más valientes y sanguinarias.  
\- Rebecca Morgan…debí imaginarlo…qué…¿viniste a buscar a Sparrow?- preguntó irónica.  
\- No, zorra…no necesito andarlo buscando como otras…yo no me arrastro como las sierpes como tú…sólo quiero advertirte que…dejes en paz a Sparrow.  
\- Vaya, vaya…estás celosa…Sparrow estará con quien él quiera en el momento que quiera…  
\- Lo sé…sólo quiero que cuando él decida estar conmigo…tú no intervengas…porque…tarde o temprano…Jack estará conmigo definitivamente…¿savy?  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que así será?- preguntó Montgomery.  
Sin embargo, junto a ella, llegaron Melissa, Penny y el resto de las bucaneras.  
\- Tal vez será porque la capitana no está sola, ¿savy?- dijo Melissa.- Y a las que hablan de más…les tenemos un trato muy especial. ¿Verdad, Penny?  
\- Claro, Margaret…te podría contar cuántas lenguas de víboras hemos cortado últimamente…- repuso Penny mostrando una navaja muy brillante cerca de la boca de Margaret.  
\- Bueno…si quieren guerra…pueden tenerla conmigo…pero…váyanse con cuidado porque…nadie sabe para quién trabaja…-contestó dejando a Beckie y a su gente.  
Beckie las abrazó.  
\- Muchachas…me alegra tanto verlas…pero..no debieron arriesgarse a venir.  
\- No te preocupes, capitana- dijo Melissa- decidimos buscarte. Hay problemas en altamar…seguramente hay alguien del fondo que tiene algo entre manos.  
Aquellas palabras la llevaron directamente a William Turner…


	11. Capítulo 10

Cap. 10 ¿Intereses ocultos?

\- Y díganme- preguntó la capitana Beckie- ¿cómo fue que llegaron aquí?  
\- Pudimos llegar recordando lo que nos dijiste sobre el Cayo del Diablo…pensamos que no estabas lejos…así, que nos decidimos a venir pero…tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, Beckie.  
\- ¿Por qué ese miedo, Melissa?- indagó la capitana del Sweet Warrior.  
\- Es que…el mar está embravecido…el capitán Turner está molesto…durante nuestro viaje tuvimos problemas con él…no supimos cómo fue que no nos hizo nada.  
\- El capitán Turner jamás las dañaría- contestó Beckie- a menos que no esté pensando con la cabeza.  
\- Recuerda que se cumplió otro año de haber perdido a Elizabeth y lo que es peor…él cree que la señorita Swann tuvo que ver con Jack Sparrow…  
Beckie hizo un gesto de desaprobación.  
\- Jack Sparrow…-resopló arqueando los labios.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Melissa.  
\- Todo…no sé qué está haciendo Sparrow aquí…hace unos días llegó…no precisamente en el Perla, pero…algo me dice que las cosas no están bien…Sparrow está muy extraño…y esta noche voy a averiguarlo.  
\- Debes tener mucho cuidado, Beckie- repuso Melissa.- Sabes que Sparrow es muy traicionero.  
\- Lo sé…pero yo no me quedo atrás. En fin…¿puedo pedirte un favor, Melissa?  
\- Dime-  
\- Quiero que…si tengo que salir de improviso o algo sucede, cuides a mi hijo temporalmente.  
\- Claro que lo haré. Por ahora permaneceremos cerca pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. La armada inglesa está aquí y no queremos tener problemas con ellos.  
\- Somos demasiados piratas para ellos- dijo Beckie. –Dudo que traten de atacarnos y que consigan refuerzos tan rápidamente. Además, no han mostrado interés en atacar a nadie en un par de días.  
\- Está bien, Beckie…sólo no te confíes…¿estamos? Y cuidado con Sparrow…  
\- Lo tendré- aseguró Beckie.

En tanto Margaret Montgomery se reunió con Mc Henry.  
\- No podemos arriesgarnos a fallar…es necesario que Jack apresure lo del tesoro o nos veremos obligados a traicionarlo…  
\- Yo como sea salgo ganando…tengo el Perla y puedo obligar a Jack a hacer lo que sea.  
\- Y yo sé algo que puede colaborar a presionar a Sparrow…sólo tengo que usarlo convenientemente- dijo refiriéndose a la capitana Beckie.  
\- Pareces muy segura de tener la sartén por el mango, Montgomery…-repuso Mc Henry.  
\- No sólo lo parezco…lo estoy- dijo Margaret bebiéndose aquella copa de un trago.  
\- Pues…déjame decirte que…no toda la gente segura de sí misma me gusta mucho…  
\- ¿Y yo?- preguntó Montgomery.  
Entonces Mc Henry le plantó un ardiente beso que pareció agradar bastante a la corsaria.  
\- ¿Te gustó?  
\- No está mal…- dijo ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa.  
\- ¿Más que los de Sparrow?- preguntó Mc Henry.  
\- No me gusta…hacer comparaciones…déjalo en que estuviste bastante bien…y tal vez pronto te permita darme…algo más- asintió acariciando furtiva la mano del pirata en el dorso con sensualidad.  
\- No te arrepentirías…tengo…tanto que mostrar…  
En ese instante llegó Jack, un tanto contrariado.  
\- ¿Interrumpo?  
\- Para nada, Jacky- dijo Montgomery- Mc Henry y yo hablábamos de…asuntos de negocios…  
\- Esta noche voy a empezar mi plan- dijo Jack tomando la botella de ron.- Necesito que ustedes vigilen la bahía para evitar que la armada nos ataque por sorpresa. Vi a esos hombres preparándose. Se suponía que iban a aceptar la tregua y tal parece que no se están quedando quietos.  
\- Despreocúpate…tengo gente capacitada para eso- dijo Mc Henry.  
\- Tus "jóvenes" discípulos- ironizó Jack- no tienen la suficiente experiencia para eso, ¿savy?  
\- ¿Por qué piensas que no? Más de uno ha viajado en barcos muy importantes…incluso…tengo uno que viajó nada más y nada menos que...en el Holandés Errante.  
Al escuchar esa palabra Jack se atragantó con el ron.  
\- ¿El…Holandés Errante…dijiste?- preguntó entre dientes.  
\- Así es…el joven logró sobrevivir al temido capitán Turner…así que, tú dirás si el chico no es valiente…  
\- ¿Y…podría yo conocer a semejante héroe?- preguntó de nuevo Jack con sumo interés.  
\- Todo depende del inicio de tu plan, Sparrow…  
\- Despreocúpense…esta noche me espera un gratísimo encuentro- sonrió Jack brindando con botella en mano con Montgomery y luego con Mc Henry en actitud bastante cordial.

Mientras tanto Adalida fue personalmente a visitar a Alí. Cuando éste la vio venir no pudo menos que sentirse un tanto extraño.  
\- Adalida…no entiendo qué haces aquí…  
\- He venido para negociar por última vez, antes de que empieces a sufrir.  
\- Sigo sin saber por qué te portas así conmigo- dijo Alí.- ¿Tanto odio me tiene Ahmed como para ponerte en contra mía?  
Adalida bajó los ojos y dijo dándole la espalda.  
\- No sé a qué te refieras…  
\- Bien lo sabes…recuerda que tu padre al morir dijo que nada lo haría más feliz que ver a su hija unida en matrimonio con el hijo del gran sultán de Bagdad.  
\- Cállate- dijo Adalida.  
Alí se acercó lentamente y dijo a Adalida, sosteniéndola por los hombros a punto de retirar el velillo que cubría su boca.  
\- ¿Ya te olvidaste de que hace no mucho tiempo dijiste que me amabas? Tú llegaste a sentir algo por mí, Adalida.  
\- ¡Mientes!- contestó ella, bruscamente, apartándose. – Tú y yo no seremos nunca nada…y no quiero que te atrevas a seguir insistiendo o exigiré a mi gente que te decapite de una buena vez.  
\- No lo harías- dijo Alí.- Me necesitas…sólo quiero saber hasta cuándo va a terminar todo este tormento para mi gente y para mí.  
\- Hasta que me entregues eso que tú sabes que me pertenece…  
\- Nada de eso te pertenece…y no habría nada por lo que aceptara dártelo…así fuera la mitad de tu reino…  
\- ¿Nada?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con sensualidad.  
Alí la estrechó con fuerza acariciándola por la espalda. Pero no cedió a la provocación. Él quería su corazón.  
\- No…por nada…  
Adalida se sintió un tanto ofendida y dijo:  
\- Eso…ya lo veremos…  
Y así, marchó con su comitiva, dejando a Alí extrañado y un tanto excitado por aquella presencia.

Beckie se preparaba para una visita especial. Se miró al espejo…su cuerpo no se había deformado a raíz del nacimiento de su hijo…seguía teniendo las mismas curvas que en su momento habían emocionado y enamorado a Sparrow, cuando era aún más joven y él había prometido hacerla su esposa y no había podido cumplir su promesa.  
Recordaba la verdadera primera vez en que estuvo con Jack en el Perla Negra. Aquella noche en que a pesar del tiempo, el deseo era aún nuevo para ella…no se había podido entregar a otro hombre…y Jack tuvo la primicia…aquella noche en el camarote de Sparrow seguía latiendo como antes…y al mirar a su pequeño el tiempo parecía volver atrás para recordarle las palabras del capitán del Perla en los momento más ardientes…al tiempo que giraban sobre la cama encontrando la postura perfecta:  
-" Oh, Beckie…-susurraba Sparrow- vamos…siénteme…estoy seguro que no has podido olvidarme…  
\- Aunque quisiera, Jack- gemía Beckie aparatosamente mientras Jack buscaba entre sus pantalones para acariciar furtivo su femineidad, haciéndola casi gritar de placer.  
\- Entonces…vamos…dime al oído…qué es lo que tanto te gusta que te haga…dímelo…quiero oírlo de tu boca…para poder empezar…

Y mientras ella susurraba débilmente lo que le apetecía, Jack rompía la ropa de la capitana para beber de los cálices negros de sus pechos para luego apoderarse de ese rincón tan sutil para posar sus ojos en los de Beckie que se mordía los labios y al fin subía al cuerpo de Jack para escucharlo a él decir el nombre de Rebecca una y otra vez…

Beckie se sorprendió con estos pensamientos al tiempo que terminaba de arreglarse. Tal vez el plan funcionaría.  
De pronto, una botella entró por la ventana con un papel dentro:  
" Te espero en el Perla Negra esta noche…si no vienes…no me comprometo a respetar ninguna tregua. Puede que te convenga…¿savy?-  
\- Sparrow- dijo Beckie.- Nos conocemos demasiado bien…esperaba esto de ti…aunque…habrá que irse con cuidado contigo.  
Minutos después Beckie arribaba al Perla colocándose junto al timón, pero no encontró a Jack. Así que decidió dirigirse hacia el camarote.  
Ahí encontró la habitación repleta de velas rojizas y un aroma a sándalo que enervaba los sentidos.  
Avanzó lentamente por el camarote, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella:  
\- Bienvenida…capitana…  
Beckie se volvió frente a él.  
\- Hola, Jacky…-dijo ella.  
Pero el capitán Sparrow se acercó violentamente a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Jacob y Jonathan se dirigieron a Tortuga. Ahí bebían aparatosamente cuando algunos hombres los buscaban para departir.  
De pronto uno de ellos le dijo.  
\- Hey, muchachos…nos han dicho que vienes de muy lejos…¿qué has visto? ¿De dónde vienen?  
\- Soy Jacobo Mc Gregor…hijo de un astillero de Londres…  
\- ¿Y tú?  
\- Soy Jonathan…Sparrow…-respondió.- Soy hijo del capitán del Perla Negra…  
Un hombre de aspecto un tanto grotesco estaba asomado por un lado de la taberna. Su capitán tenía que escuchar esa noticia.

Mientras tanto Will en altamar, miraba hacia el cielo estrellado. Le parecía que en cada una de ellas contemplaba los ojos de Elizabeth.  
Bootstrap se acercó y le dijo:  
\- Sé cómo te sientes…seguramente la extrañas mucho…  
\- No padre- dijo Will- en mi corazón se entremezclan su imagen y la traición…¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarla?  
\- Perdónate tú primero…que el odio no te convierta en un monstruo como pasó con Davy Jones…ese amor frustrado lleno de rencor fue lo que lo hizo convertirse en un ser despiadado…  
\- Lo sé…y quiero entregarle mi corazón a alguien más…no quiero que esté aquí…quiero que alguien lo custodie…  
\- Y así será…ya verás que recuperarás el amor que perdiste. No la odies…incluso ni siquiera sabes si ese muchacho no es tu hijo.  
\- Esa es mi esperanza…que pueda ser mi hijo y no de Sparrow…porque entonces…mi venganza sería brutal…  
\- No mates al muchacho de Mariah…Jeremy Sparrow no tiene la culpa…  
\- Lo sé…y no quiero cometer una injusticia…pero la venganza es la venganza…

Después de aquel ardiente beso, Beckie se apartó.  
\- ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?  
\- Nos conocemos tanto…tú y yo, yo y tú…los dos- sonrió Jack.  
\- Demasiado, yo diría- repuso Beckie.  
\- Tanto que…por eso sabía cómo reaccionarías ante ese beso…¿savy?  
\- Tal vez es que…quise recordar viejos tiempos…pero nada más.  
Jack la rodeaba con su cuerpo.  
\- Vamos a ver, linda…el hecho de acceder a venir debe tener otro propósito para ti, ¿no?  
\- ¿Me crees tan mezquina como tú para haber venido por algún interés oculto, Jack…?- preguntó ella susurrando sobre los labios de Sparrow.  
\- No he dicho eso…sino que…tal vez aprovechaste la invitación para hacer alguna…solicitud especial…estás en mi navío y quizás pudiera yo ofrecerte algo que tú quieras…  
\- Sigues siendo tan enigmático y tan encantador cuando te lo propones pero…ya no soy la misma Beckie que confió en tus promesas…han pasado cosas en mi vida que me han obligado a desconfiar hasta de mi propia sombra.  
Jack la rodeó por la cintura y descorchando una botella de ron dijo al oído de Beckie.  
\- ¿Y quieres saber algo? Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo…en todas las mujeres…veo tu rostro…siento tu calor y tu deseo consumiéndose por dentro…pero no era lo mismo, ¿savy? Dime que no te quema la tentación de revivir lo pasado como a mí…  
Beckie se volvió frente a él y lo miró a los ojos:  
\- Tentaciones hay muchas…el valor sólo se da contadamente…  
\- Eso lo aprendiste de mí- comentó Jack entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- Sí…aprendí qué clase de valor utilizas tú, Sparrow…  
\- Mira, linda…¿qué te parece si…hacemos un trato…y dependiendo de su resultado, actuamos en consecuencia?  
\- ¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó Beckie.  
\- Soltemos las amarras, Rebecca…dejémonos llevar por la pasión…por el deseo…por la candente lujuria que nuestros ojos destilan y que ahora nos arrastra en su vorágine…aprovechemos el aquí y el ahora…si no te convence el resultado de esta noche…te autorizo para que seamos enemigos eternamente, si tú quieres…pero…si quedas totalmente satisfecha…te ofrezco unirme a ti…como totales aliados…¿savy?  
Beckie pensó en usar aquellas palabras a su favor. Debía actuar con cuidado.  
\- Bien…en vista de que todo puede ser ganancia…-comentó mordiéndose los labios- te daré…el beneficio de la duda…  
\- Así me gusta…que Beckie Warrior demuestre su valor en dondequiera…  
Y sin más preámbulo Jack rompió la ropa de Beckie y empezó a beber el sudor sobre su piel para al fin cargarla en peso y empotrarla contra la pared, entreabriendo sus piernas y colocándose estratégicamente en aquel lugar prohibido.  
\- Entonces…prepárate para la batalla, Beckie…  
\- Cuando tú digas, Jack…  
Un beso ardiente los fusionó al fin. Aquel instante erótico era un verdadero reto para los dos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Cap. 11 Ardiente venganza

El momento se intensificaba…los besos y las caricias de Jack encendían a Beckie, que llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando por aquel instante tan ardiente…sin embargo, se detuvo un momento dejando a Jack sin poder marchar atrás.

\- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Jack jadeante.

\- Antes que todo…me vas a explicar qué hay acerca de los rumores sobre Elizabeth Swann…

Jack resopló.

\- Ahora no, Rebecca…-dijo acariciando su rostro.- ¿No ves cómo te tienes? Tenemos el tiempo encima, linda…no sabemos en qué momento podremos salir adelante…la gente de la corona nos espía…¡y tú todavía quieres saber qué pasó con Elizabeth!

\- Sólo quiero que me digas…si fue verdad que te entendías con ella a espaldas de William Turner…e incluso…que ella tuvo un hijo tuyo.

Sparrow la apretó con fuerza por la cintura.

\- Beckie…¿me crees capaz de haberle hecho tal cosa al Capitán del Holandés Errante?

\- A ti te creo capaz de cualquier cosa- dijo Beckie- hasta de abandonar un hijo…

\- Si yo tuviera un hijo…que no creo…sería incapaz de dejarlo por ahí…pero ahora…olvida eso…tenemos el fuego ardiendo entre los dos…¿no sería mejor…que nos consumiéramos de una buena vez?

\- Bien…te voy a dar lo que quieres…pero no esperes que sea la misma imbécil que creyó en ti…

\- No importa que no seas la misma…para mí siempre seguirás siendo aquella que tanto amé…

Jack sonrió a Beckie y ella dejó que la seducción de Sparrow hiciera lo suyo. Después de todo, era justo que revivieran aquellos momentos.

Y a pesar de que Beckie no confiaba del todo en el capitán del Perla Negra, deseaba tanto estar entre sus brazos que esa desconfianza pasaba a segundo término.

Sparrow estaba embobado ahora con aquel cuerpo que había sido suyo antes a placer y degustó cada punto de él…se emborrachó de deseo en el sabor de su cuerpo para luego adentrarse salvajemente escuchando los jadeos incesantes de Rebecca.

\- Así…así…-gemía Jack- esa era la forma en que debimos haber arreglado todo desde un principo.

Ella no podía articular palabra.

\- Oh, Jack…sigues siendo tan intenso…como siempre…

Dejaron que las palabras quedaran en lo oculto para dar paso al gozo incesante. El culmen llegó, envolviéndolos en su oscuridad estallando con fuerza.

Permanecieron un segundo más, jadeantes, mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

\- Pensé que nunca más…te volvería a tener como ahora…-aseveró Jack.

\- Nunca digas nunca…-jadeaba a su vez ella sosteniéndose de su espalda.

De pronto, escucharon un ruido en cubierta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Beckie.

\- No lo sé…pero no me gusta nada…espera…cúbrete y enciérrate.

\- SI crees que voy a hacer eso, estás muy equivocado.

\- ¡Por un maldita vez en tu vida…¿podrías hacerme caso, Rebecca Morgan?!

Ella le gritaba al ver que fue Sparrow quien la encerró momentáneamente.

Se asomó por la escotilla tratando de aguzar el oído para escuchar de dónde provenía el ruido.

Al no ver nada, se volvió hacia el camarote.

Sin embargo, no lejos de ahí los hombres de la corona esperaban por el momento de atacar el navío.

Del otro lado, McHenry esperaba el instante en que Montgomery le hiciera una señal para esperar a Sparrow o entregarlo a los soldados.

Pero Montgomery ya tenía sus propios planes.

Melissa y sus chicas seguían pendientes de su navío.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que la capitana se está arriesgando demasiado- dijo a Penny y al resto de sus bucaneras.

\- ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- preguntó Penny.

\- Hay que salir…y prepararnos para defenderla.

Bajaron de su barco son sigilo, aunque no todas.

En la bahía los hombres de Mc Henry esperaban también las órdenes del capitán.

Jeremy se encontraba precisamente entre ellos. Algunos de los hombres preguntaron.

\- ¿Qué se supone que esperamos que nos de Mc Henry?

\- Pues tal vez algunos sólo están por ser parte del Perla Negra.

Jeremy preguntó.

\- ¿Mc Henry tiene el Perla Negra?

\- Temporalmente…tal parece que Sparrow hizo un trato con él…y tiene que cumplirlo si quiere recuperar su navío.- reían los hombres.

Jeremy se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de su padre.

\- Y…¿qué clase de trato tiene que cumplir?

\- Tiene que asegurarle que le ayudará a conseguir el tesoro que vino a buscar…

\- El tesoro…-pensó Jeremy. Ahora tenía un trato que ofrecerle a su padre.

\- Y…¿si lo consiguiera, podría devolverle el Perla?

\- Eso si consigue ayudarle con el tesoro…

A Jeremy aquel comentario le parecía un tanto desagradable.

Sin embargo Adalida ya había ideado una manera de ponerle una trampa a Alí. Quería tenerlo contra las cuerdas. El desprecio que le había hecho había pesado demasiado en su orgullo y su amor propio. No estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

La gente de Ahmed se reunió con ella y dijo.

\- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, su Alteza?

\- Ataquen al príncipe Alí de una vez por todas…y métanlo preso…en cuanto lo hayan hecho van a asegurarse de que mis enemigos estén bajo nuestro dominio. Y de la gente de la corona nos encargaremos después.

\- Si, Alteza- dijeron todos al unísono.

Al poco rato la gente de la princesa cercaba el Perla Negra.

Jack estaba aún adentro del camarote, besando a Beckie. Pensó que era momento de irse, pero ella lo detenía.

\- Aún no te vayas...-sugería ella.- Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí un rato más…hasta el amanecer.

\- No creo que sea buena idea- comentó Sparrow.- Lo que sí es que…sería mejor que permanecieras aquí adentro.

Sin embargo, los soldados empezaron a abordar el navío.

\- Hay que salir y pelear- dijo Beckie.- Vamos los dos…

Salieron juntos. Se asomaron a la cubierta, cuando de pronto la voz de Mc Henry resonó.

\- Bien, Sparrow…trajiste al enemigo…

\- Y no creo que puedas permanecer viendo esto por mucho tiempo.

Entonces tanto Beckie como él comenzaron a luchar contra los soldados.

Luego llegó Montgomery y blandía su espada contra los soldados de la corona.

Al poco rato llegó la gente del príncipe Alí que trató de defenderse de los soldados que ya habían comenzado a atacarlos.

Jack chocaba su espada numerosas veces contra la gente de Alí cuando miró a Montgomery asintiendo dijo.

\- Es hora de enfrentarnos de una vez por todas…por el tesoro…

Beckie chocó su espada contra uno de los soldados de Adalida, cuando Jack la sostuvo por la cintura, le robó un beso y la amarró.

\- Lo siento, Beckie…pero…no puedo dejar que venzas esta vez.

\- ¡Maldito pirata!- reclamó Beckie temporalmente.

Mc Henry se acercó y sonriendo dijo.

\- Bien, Jacky…haz hecho bien tu trabajo…agárrenlo- dijo a dos de sus hombres que enseguida amagaron a Sparrow.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto?- preguntó Sparrow.

\- El Perla me sirve…pero sin mí…Montgomery…ya lo tenemos.

Pero la corsaria sonrió y mandó a dos soldados de la corona que lo apresaran.

El comodoro llegó entonces, sonrió a su vez y dijo:

\- Bien hecho, Montgomery…así se hace.

También Mc Henry fue hecho prisionero por los soldados. Su gente se escondió. Entre ellos, Jeremy que observaba todo escondido.

Adalida mandó capturar a Alí. Luego dijo al comodoro.

\- Aquí está el príncipe…se los entrego tal y como lo pidieron…

\- ¿Fuiste capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cómo has caído tan bajo?- preguntó Alí.

\- El comodoro me exigió que te atrapara, si quería seguridad para mi pueblo. Y a cambio de eso, nos repartiríamos el tesoro. Así que…tenía que hacerlo.

Beckie estaba molesta. La princesa Adalida se había aliado a la corona y ahora se alegraba también por la captura de aquellos dos piratas. Pero pensó que el gusto no le iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Ya en prisión, Beckie y Jack discutían.

\- ¡Todo por tu culpa, Sparrow! No te funcionó tu plan, ¿cierto?

\- La culpa es tuya, Rebecca, por interferir en mis asuntos.

\- Pues tu querida "amiga" Montgomery resultó ser más astuta que tú…¿savy?

Mc Henry también se quejaba.

-¡Esa maldita de Montgomery era una buena pieza! ¡Y resultó ser una traidora!

\- Eso les pasa por confiar en mujeres como ella- recalcó Beckie.

Adalida fue a visitarlos a la prisión.

\- Vaya, princesa- dijo Beckie- pensé que tenías más honor.

\- Sólo quería conseguir el tesoro…es lo único que me importa.

\- Lo lamento por usted- dijo Jack- no verá ni un solo céntimo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Sparrow?

\- A que…la corona jamás le cederá nada del tesoro…tenga cuidado con lo que hace…

\- Piratas…

En cuanto se marchó, Beckie pensaba en la forma de ayudar a Alí.

Al poco rato llegó un joven que se había colado por un rincón de la prisión.

\- Buenas noches…capitán Sparrow- dijo irónico.

En cuanto Sparrow lo vio se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

En tanto, en el Holandés Errante, Will Turner miraba hacia el horizonte. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar…quería tener noticias del hombre que había enviado a Tortuga.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al fin.

\- Lo encontré…dice que…es hijo de Sparrow…

\- Lo sabía- dijo Will con horror.- Entonces…ese pirata fue capaz de hacerlo…pero ya me va a conocer…sólo habrá que aguardar a Jeremy…y en cuanto me entregue el tesoro…acabaré con Jack Sparrow de una vez por todas…


	13. Capítulo 12

Cap. 12 Encuentro de los Sparrow

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí?- preguntó un tanto molesto Jack al ver a su hijo llegar oculto.

\- Ah, ya veo que no te da gusto verme- replicó Jeremy, dijo caminando casi como su padre.- En fin, creí que después de tanto tiempo de no encontrarnos, el recibimiento sería más efusivo, ¿savy?

Jack entrecerró los ojos y observó:

\- Mi querido Jeremy…si pudiera estar afuera, lo último que haría sería estrecharte, sobre todo después de que cuando quise llevarte conmigo, preferiste quedarte en tierra…

\- Corrección: tú fuiste el que no quiso llevarme con él.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia Beckie.

\- Ma'Beckie…-sonrió.- A ti si me da mucho gusto verte…

\- ¡Jeremy! Por favor, deja de alegar con tu padre y sácame de aquí.

\- Cierto- dijo Jack Sparrow.- Deja de alegar y sácanos de aquí.

Jeremy lo miró con duda.

\- ¿Consideras acaso que tengo motivos para sacarte de aquí…"papá"?

\- No pensarás dejar a tu adorado padre aquí.

\- Es tu navío…-señaló Jeremy con ironía.- Supongo que sabes cómo salir…¿qué tal el truco de "son bisagras de medio perno"?

Jack negó.

\- No pensé que heredaras la sagacidad de Mary mezclada con la mía en ese grado. ¿Por qué mejor no me sacas y ruegas que cuando haya salido, te permita permanecer en mi navío?

Jeremy miró a Beckie.

\- Por favor, Jeremy- dijo ella.- Sácanos de aquí…me refiero a Jack y a mí. Por el momento tener fuera a tu padre es de mi utilidad.

Jeremy se volvió hacia donde él y dijo:

\- Está bien…creo que tienes razón…para mis fines también me es útil sacarlo…

Sparrow lo miraba y señaló.

\- Te pareces más al capitán Teague que a mí.

\- No por nada soy su nieto consentido…

\- Pero apúrate- dijo Beckie angustiada.

Enseguida Jeremy logró abrir las puertas. Pero cuando ya habían salido apuntó sobre Jack.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es acaso lo que te ha enseñado tu infortunado padre pirata?

\- Digamos que sí, "papá"…gracias a ti aprendí a aprovechar las oportunidades…

\- Me alegra que hayas asimilado el conocimiento…-ironizó Jack- pero…no es correcto que uses ese aprendizaje de esta manera, muchacho. ¿Ya te olvidaste de quién soy? Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Entonces el capitán del Perla Negra sacó su espada.

Jeremy tomó del brazo a Beckie y la colocó tras de él.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Jeremy?

\- Déjamelo a mí, ma'Beckie…yo sé lo que hago- señaló el hijo de Jack Sparrow.

Jack entonces lo desafió.

\- Eres mi hijo pero no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo…no se trata solamente de ser un Sparrow, muchacho…se trata también de saber usar las armas que todo Sparrow usaría- señaló Jack mientras caminaba en círculos apuntando con la espada sobre su propio hijo.

\- Eso lo da la experiencia aunque de diferente manera…-contestó Jeremy.

\- Entonces- añadió Jack- no has aprendido nada, hijo. Porque la primera regla…es que ningún Sparrow puede atacar a otro Sparrow…

Jeremy bajó la pistola y Jack la espada.

Se miraron un segundo uno al otro.

\- Me has hecho mucha falta, padre…-dijo el muchacho con una gran emoción contenida.

Jack le sonrió de lado y añadió.

\- Eres igual a Mariah…

El silencio los abordó un segundo hasta que Beckie habló.

\- ¿Podrían dejar el encuentro familiar para otro momento? Los hombres de la corona deben estar cerca. Están vigilando el barco.

Jack y Jeremy dijeron a coro:

\- ¿No sabes quienes somos? Somos Sparrow…¿savy?

Jeremy añadió.

\- Será mejor que huyamos por la escotilla…los hombres de la corona no deben vernos.

\- Pero…¿y mi barco?- dijo Jack.

\- Ya volveremos por él…ahora hay que ir a otro lado…

Nadaron los tres hasta una taberna de las afueras de Bet- Avara.

Jack y Jeremy estaban embelesados mirando a la mujer que danzaba para los marinos y piratas de la región. Beckie los pellizcó.

\- Si se van a poner a contemplar a las mujeres, no vamos a poder planear el ataque convenientemente.

\- Lo que sucede, querida Beckie, es que tanto mi hijo como yo tenemos los mismos gustos…y creo que hasta ahora…yo no he podido ver a una mujer como esa…

Beckie apuntó hacia él.

\- Vuelve a hacer una observación como esa, Jack Sparrow…y las consecuencias van a ser totalmente negativas…

Jeremy dijo a Beckie.

\- No te pongas así, Beckie…tú sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa, después de mi madre, que yo haya conocido…-lisonjeó.

\- Igual a tu padre…¿y Melissa? ¿Ya te olvidaste de ella?

Jeremy se puso triste.

\- No…claro que no…he tratado de buscarla pero no he podido encontrarla…

\- Yo sé dónde está…-observó ella.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Jeremy.

Jack interrumpió.

\- Jeremy…deja de pensar en las mujeres ahora…tenemos que concentrarnos en cómo recuperar el Perla…

\- Y liberar al príncipe Alí…¿o me vas a decir, Jack, que en verdad, estaba ayudando a la princesa Adalida?

\- Pues…te diré…es hermosa…inteligente…sagaz…¿por qué no ayudarla en su momento?

\- ¿Y ahora que te traicionó, Sparrow, piensas seguirla ayudando?- insistió irónica.

\- Claro que no…esa princesa las tendrá que pagar…pero ahora lo que más me interesa es hacerle pagar a la traidora de Montgomery.

Beckie sonrió.

\- Descuiden ustedes dos…que de ella…me voy a encargar yo.

Jeremy dijo a Jack.

\- Un momento…todavía no he dicho que voy a ayudarlos…bueno, a ma'Beckie no tengo por qué no hacerlo…después de todo es la madre de mi hermano menor.

Jack se atragantó con el vaso de ron.

\- ¿Tu hermano…menor?

Beckie hizo una señal a Jeremy de que callara.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso- comentó Beckie.- Ahora es momento de que nos digas…¿por qué no quieres ayudar a tu padre?

Jeremy lo miró con dureza.

\- Nunca volviste por mí…yo esperaba durante mucho tiempo que te acordaras de tu hijo que estaba en altamar, junto al hijo de Will Turner, para que su padre pirata lo llevara a viajar con él…a compartir sus aventuras. ¿Y qué ocurrió? Nunca volviste por tu hijo…

Jack bajó la cabeza.

\- No podía llevarte conmigo…no debía…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…no quiero que a mi único hijo le ocurra lo que a mí…

\- El capitán Teague tampoco te llevó con él en su momento…¿cierto?

\- Esa…es otra historia, muchacho…ahora es tiempo de que nos ayudes.

Jeremy asintió.

\- Está bien…tengo un trato para ti…te ayudo a recuperar el Perla Negra…si tú me ayudas con el tesoro de Bet-Avara.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres el tesoro?

\- Para un amigo…

Beckie insistía.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo?

\- Uno que…no me perdonará la vida si no le entrego ese tesoro. Créeme, padre…si no me ayudas…tu hijo morirá.

Jack miró a Beckie y luego asintió.

\- Está bien, hijo, tú ganas…te ayudaremos a encontrar el tesoro…cueste lo que cueste.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Beckie.

\- A buscar a Mc Henry…

\- ¿Mc Henry?- replicó Jack.- ¿Qué tenemos que ver con ese hombre?

\- Tenemos que poner la espada en su cuello para que nos ayude…

Beckie y Jack pensaron seriamente en lo que tenían que hacer ahora…

Por su parte, Margaret Montgomery esperaba la atención del comodoro Gillete. Éste la saludó.

\- Querida Montgomery…hiciste un buen trabajo capturando a Mc Henry y a Sparrow…y tengo que darte tu paga.

\- Gracias, señor…no esperaba menos…pero, mi principal premio, es poder trabajar para la corona.

Gillete asintió.

\- Agradezco tu lealtad…pero ahora…tenemos que hablar de otro negocio…del tesoro.

En ese instante, dos soldados la esposaron.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto?

\- Montgomery…eras una pirata…y ahora eres corsaria, pero no tengo garantías que después de esto que has hecho ya no quieras volver a delinquir.

\- Pero confiaba en mí, señor…¿por qué me apresa?

\- Tengo preso al príncipe de Bet-Avara…¿para qué te necesito ahora? Láncenla al fondo del mar.

La ataron y la lanzaron desde la borda.

Su cuerpo cayó profundamente hacia el océano. Sin embargo, alguien la encontró.

Cuando se vio en cubierta de otro navío, quedó totalmente sorprendida.

El capitán dijo:

\- Desátenla y averigüen de dónde viene.

Cuando despertó preguntó.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?

El capitán respondió:

\- Estás en el Holandés Errante…

Entonces Will avanzó hacia ella. En cuanto lo vio, Montgomery se sintió sumamente conmovida…


	14. Capítulo 13

Cap. 13 El capitán del Holandés

Mc Henry gritaba desesperado.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo me van a tener en esta maldita pocilga?- decía a los guardias de la corona que vigilaban la prisión del Avant Gard, una nueva adquisición de los ingleses.

\- Mejor cállate, rata asquerosa y maloliente- dijo otro- si no quieres que te aplastemos el cráneo y te lancemos al mar.

\- Se necesita más de un verdadero hombre para hacerlo...señor...y dudo que siquiera uno de quienes me encerraron quepa en esa categoría.- cumplimentó Mc Henry.

\- Una palabra más, idiota y te degüello.

Eso bastó aparentemente para callar la voz de aquel pirata. Al poco rato, tres soldados de pinta algo rara, llegaron hasta las puertas de la prisión.

\- Nos ha ordenado el capitán relevar la guardia- señaló uno de ellos.

El soldado que estaba a cargo se extrañó un poco pero no se negó. Desobedecer podría ser riesgoso. Así que ordenó a los otros dos que le siguieran mientras uno de los recién llegados agradeció saludándolo con la mano en la frente.

Aquel soldado avanzó lentamente tratando de no ser visto.

\- En cuanto te ordene, sales…

\- Salgo sin que me lo ordenes…

Entonces Mc Henry siguió gritando:

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí, inútiles!

El soldado dijo.

\- Al fin te escuchó el demonio, Mc Henry…¿savy?

Aquel pirata reconoció inmediatamente a quien se había hecho pasar como soldado de la corona.

\- ¿Jack Sparrow?

\- Sí, soy yo…pero…no tienes que hablar tan fuerte-

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?- insistía.

\- Si estoy aquí, libre…es señal de que pude escapar…así que…voy a proponerte un trato…te conviene…

En tanto, Montgomery estaba aún sobresaltada. Al ver frente a sí al capitán del Holandés Errante, pensó que todo había terminado para ella.

Pero se armó de valor antes de preguntar qué sucedería.

Observó que toda la gente del capitán Turner se alejaba y el capitán permanecía en el timón, sujeto, mirando al horizonte.

\- Capitán…-empezó Montgomery.

Pero Will fue terminante.

\- Nunca admite que ninguna mujer me dirija la palabra…

Margaret dejó pasar un poco de tiempo para luego insistir:

\- Capitán Turner…

Will no le respondió nada. Ella volvió a hablar.

\- Necesito saber…

El capitán del Holandés interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba saber? ¿Acaso tengo yo la obligación de darle a conocer mis planes?

Montgomery lo enfrentó tragándose el miedo.

\- Si…espera que le sirva de algo…tendrá que decirme de qué se trata parte de sus planes…no se crea tan omnipotente…

Aquellas palabras hicieron dudar un poco al capitán Turner. Bajó la mirada y luego respondió.

\- Bien…si quiere una respuesta…sólo puedo decirle que es usted parte de un gran plan y que creo que tenemos un objetivo en común…acabar con Jack Sparrow…

\- ¿Por qué quiere acabar con Jack Sparrow?- indagó Margaret.

Turner sacó su daga e increpó:

\- ¿Por qué cree que se lo diría? Confórmese con saber que, no saldrá de aquí hasta que me haya ayudado en mi plan, donde además de acabar con Jack Sparrow, la paga será aún mucho mayor…

Al escuchar la palabra "paga", Margaret sonrió y sus ojos centellearon.

\- Siendo así…cuente conmigo…

\- Sin embargo- siguió Turner- no habrá ni un indicio más hasta el momento oportuno.

Entonces llamó a uno de sus hombres para que la volvieron a encerrar.

Bootstrap Bill Turner se acercó.

\- ¿Ya la viste bien?- preguntó.

\- Sí…¿por qué?

\- Es tan parecida a Elizabeth…

Will experimentó una sensación extraña…y no lejos de ahí su corazón debía estar latiendo apresuradamente…

\- ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que hacerte caso, Sparrow?- preguntaba McHenry, molesto.

\- Por la simple razón que este plan se me ocurrió a mí y no a ti, y que yo lo ideé porque me conviene que estés libre…¿savy?

\- Aún así…no confío en ti, Jack- añadía McHenry.

\- Yo tampoco, siendo sinceros pero…voy a arriesgarme. Además, hay alguien a quien te interesará volver a ver…

Entonces Jeremy apareció.

\- Joven Jeremy…estás aquí…sabía que podías lograrlo, muchacho…huiste del Holandés Errante…

Jack preguntó.

\- ¿Pudiste escapar de las garras de William Turner?

\- Así es…así que…como ves, papá…no eres tú el único que puede sobrevivir fácilmente…¿savy?

McHenry indagó:

\- No…no lo puedo creer…el muchacho es tu…

\- Mi hijo…-añadió Jack, no muy contento de tener que reconocerlo delante de McHenry.- Y, como dices, pudo sobrevivir gracias a que es un Sparrow…

\- No te adornes- señaló Beckie que llegaba a conformar el cuadro.- El muchacho es valiente por sí mismo.

\- Bien, Beckie Warrior…¿y ahora?

\- Vamos a sacarte de aquí y rápido. No queremos que el gran McHenry siga preso de la corona, mientras nosotros nos repartimos el tesoro, no sería ético- explicaba Jack Sparrow.

\- Eso es lo que menos te importa, Jack- añadió Mc Henry- aún así…dejaré que me salven…ya veremos qué sucede después…

En cuanto lo sacaron, Jack dijo a todos.

\- Ahora…todo dependen de mí…así que, déjense guiar por mi brújula…

La buscó pero no la encontró.

Beckie la sacó diciendo mientras la mostraba:

\- Dime, Jacky…¿a dónde quieres ir?

En tanto, Alí rogaba para que llegara el momento en que quedara libre. La princesa Adalida fue a visitarlo a la prisión.

En cuanto llegó, el príncipe trató de convencerla.

\- Adalida…no sé por qué haces esto pero…no servirá de nada. Estoy seguro que a la corona no le importa ninguna clase de alianza contigo y con tu gente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No será porque realmente no quieres que demos con el tesoro?- señalaba ella.

\- Sabes que no es así…yo te quiero…es necesario que te lo diga. Es difícil reconocerlo, pero…ahora es el momento más importante en el que te lo puedo decir…

\- Lo dices solamente para que te libere- añadía Adalida, incrédula.

\- No, linda…es verdad…te amo…y demasiado. Sólo mírame a los ojos…

Adalida lo miró un segundo pero enseguida desvió la mirada.

\- Tú y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, Alí…olvídalo…te tendré aquí no por mucho tiempo…pronto tendrás que ayudarme con lo del tesoro…te convendrá…yo sé lo que te digo.

La princesa marchó. El príncipe Alí pensaba para sí.

\- Beckie, Jack…apresúrense a ayudarme antes de que la corona traicione a la princesa Adalida…no quiero que le ocurra nada malo…


	15. Capítulo 14

Cap. 14 El plan de Sparrow

Se reunieron Jack y los demás en una vieja bodega que al parecer, era propiedad de la corona.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Jack?- preguntó Beckie.

\- Es la única forma de estar más cerca del enemigo…además, aquí hay suficientes armas y podremos abastecernos sin problemas en caso necesario. Sólo no hagan demasiado ruido…¿savy?

Jeremy estaba atento. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver a su padre en acción, que realmente tenía curiosidad por saber en qué consistiría el plan que Jack fraguaría.

\- Bien, señores…y dama…este es el plan. Mc Henry y tú, Jeremy, irán al Perla y distraerán a la gente de la corona. Entre tanto, Beckie y yo nos colaremos a la parte baja del navío y acabaremos con la gente que resguarda las partes principales. En cuanto ustedes alejen a unos cuantos soldados, los guiarán hasta donde se encuentran nuestra tripulación y la tuya, Mc Henry. Pero…traten de ser rápidos. Entre tanto, nosotros ya estaremos en disposición del Perla…y les esperaremos en la bahía…

Beckie estaba de acuerdo en parte.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la liberación de Alí?

Jack hizo una pausa.

\- No había pensado en eso.

\- Entonces tus planes no sirven de mucho.

\- No puedo pensar con claridad en este lugar…-señalaba Sparrow.

\- ¿Piensas o pensaste alguna vez, acaso?- insistía Beckie con sus ironías.

\- ¿Y tú, has usado tu cerebro antes? Si tienes una mejor idea, dila ahora…¿savy?

Beckie calló. Jeremy sonrió. Aquel par parecía que nunca iba a dejar de pelear.

McHenry insistía.

\- Bien…todo parece muy fácil. Entonces…¿quién se va a encargar de liberar a Alí?

\- Echémoslo a suertes…¿les parece?- solicitaba Beckie.

\- Yo no entro en ese sorteo. Yo ideé el plan.-replicó Jack.

\- Por cierto, un plan muy incierto…pero en fin…que no entre Jack en el sorteo, puesto que él va a dirigir la operación.

Sparrow asintió.

\- Me da gusto que sigas reconociendo, lindura, quién es el inteligente aquí...ahora…hagan el sorteo, mientras yo busco algo entre estas cosas.

Las suertes comenzaron a echarse. Dos de tres tiros de dados.

Cuando terminaron, Beckie fue quien salió elegida. Jack estaba escondido. Beckie fue tras él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- le preguntó mientras veía un montón de botellas de ron.

\- Hay que pensar en todo…

\- ¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo en voz baja pero en tono enérgico- estamos en peligro y a ti sólo se te ocurre pensar en el ron…

\- Es indispensable…sin él las cosas no saldrían tan bien, ¿savy?

\- Pues a ti no te han salido bien con y sin ron…y todavía te faltan algunas cosas por averiguar, Sparrow…

\- En efecto…explícame antes de empezar con el plan…¿es cierto lo que dijo Jeremy? ¿Cómo está eso de que eres la madre de su hermano menor?

Beckie no quería dar santo y seña, pero, como viera la curiosidad exacerbada en los ojos de Sparrow, se decidió…

\- Está bien…te lo voy a decir…Jack…tú y yo…tenemos un hijo…

Jack hizo una pausa. Aquella era una verdadera noticia.

\- Un hijo…nunca me lo imaginé de ti…-señaló Sparrow.

Beckie hizo una pausa breve, mientras buscaba también algunas armas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Soy demasiado rebelde para pensar en ser madre?

\- No es eso…es que…viajabas tanto…ibas de aquí para allá…que no pensé que…eso ocurriría…

\- Pues ya lo ves- dijo Beckie- el capitán Sparrow tiene un hijo de la nieta de Morgan…pero nadie más lo sabe…ni siquiera el capitán Teague.

\- Pensé que sería al primero que se lo contarías…adora a Jeremy…se volvería loco con otro nieto…

Beckie se le acercó.

\- Eso es con Teague…¿y…qué hay del capitán Sparrow? ¿Qué piensa de tener otro hijo de la capitana del Sweet Warrior? Supongo que como no lo esperabas, no era algo que entrara en tus planes…ni idea tenías…ya veo…ni siquiera lo deseaste alguna vez…ven…vamos a buscar el resto de las cosas…

Jack no pensaba así, sólo que Beckie no lo dejó hablar. Pero ya tendría tiempo para aclarar aquellos detalles.

En tanto, Margaret era atendida como reina en el Holandés. La gente del capitán Turner, en especial Bootstrap quien le llevó una comida muy exquisita.

\- Te la traigo de parte del capitán Turner…tú lo disculparás…casi no tiene contacto con la gente.

\- Gracias- dijo Margaret.- Dígame…¿por qué es tan huraño?

Bootstrap relató.

\- No sé si no conoces la historia…

\- Escuché algunas cosas…

\- ¿Y qué escuchaste?- indagó Bootstrap.

\- Pues que…el capitán Turner, antes de ser lo que era, amó mucho a una mujer…

El padre del capitán Turner explicó.

\- Así es…amó con toda su alma a una mujer…ella también lo amaba…pero tal parece que un mal entendido destrozó esa felicidad…ella lo esperaría cada diez años por la costa, para encontrarse con él, pero no fue así…la última vez ya no la encontró…la gente dice que murió…y otros que antes que eso, ella se entregó a otro hombre…desde entonces, William no es feliz…y cada diez años es para él como cualquier otro día de su mísera existencia.

Margaret bajó los ojos. Aquella historia la había lastimado inexplicablemente.

\- Y dígame…¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente el capitán Turner?

\- Ya te lo dijo…vencer a Jack Sparrow.

\- No…no lo creo…si quisiera eso lo conseguiría con la cintura en la mano…

\- Se dice que el capitán Sparrow es casi inmortal- ironizó Bootstrap.

Margaret sonrió.

\- Eso es algo que él mismo se inventó…y quién sabe cómo siempre lo cumple. Pero el capitán del Holandés podría acabar con él cuanto antes…¿qué es realmente lo que busca Turner? ¿Y por qué quiere acabar con Sparrow?

\- La primer pregunta no te la puedo responder yo…Will no se lo revelaría a nadie así como así…pero la segunda es un secreto a voces. Muchos piratas dicen que Sparrow se atrevió a tener a la mujer del capitán del Holandés…eso es algo que Turner jamás le habría perdonado a Jack.

Montgomery entonces entendió parte de aquel plan.

\- Ya veo…entonces…Turner quiere vengarse de Sparrow…y adelantarse al tesoro- dijo para sí.

Bootstrap fingió no escuchar nada.

En cuanto se fue, William Turner se le acercó.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien, capitán Turner…¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo primero que quiere que hagamos?

\- Antes que todo…quiero que me diga…¿es corsaria…pirata?

\- Seguramente usted me conoce…¿por qué me escogió a mí?

\- Porque…la encontré solamente. No sé nada de usted.

\- Soy Margaret Montgomery. Unas veces corsaria…otras veces pirata…según la ocasión.

\- ¿Y ésta? ¿A cuál corresponde?- preguntó Will.

\- A la oportunidad más extraordinaria de todas…colaborar para el capitán de uno de los navíos más temidos del mar…

Will bajó la cabeza.

\- Antes no era así…por lo menos no mientras estuve yo…pero ahora…ahora todos me temen…tienen temor de lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer. Pero…no he matado a nadie…y nadie lo cree…

El capitán del Holandés se notaba melancólico. Margaret tuvo compasión y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo lamento…pero ¿sabe? Cuando me pregunten…les diré que el capitán del Holandés no es un ser vil…aunque no tenga corazón.

Will la miró. Sus ojos eran intensos.

\- Si tan sólo tuviera alguien a quien entregarle el corazón…

Se miraron un segundo solamente. Quizás Will olvidó de momento aquella venganza.

El plan comenzó.

Jeremy y Mc Henry se escabulleron hacia el Perla.

Los soldados estaban distraídos. Observaban por todos lados hasta que escucharon un ruido. Al asomarse, Jeremy y McHenry los lanzaron al agua, mientras el resto de los soldados iban hacia el lugar.

La contienda comenzó.

Mientras tanto Jack y Beckie revisaban las bodegas.

\- Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano- dijo Sparrow.

\- Pues si conoces el lugar…te darás cuenta que aquellos dos de allá no pertenecen aquí…

\- Ya me di cuenta…pues ahora…vamos a hacer limpieza, corazón…

\- Como usted diga, capitán Sparrow- sonrió Beckie.

La lucha comenzó, Jack rompió una botella de ron en la cabeza de un soldado al tiempo que Beckie le daba un puntapié en un lugar delicado a otro de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron en jaque sacaron los cuerpos. McHenry y Jeremy bajaron al muelle para ir a buscar a la tripulación de ambos capitanes y soltaron amarras.

\- Acércame a la costa- dijo Beckie- voy a buscar a Alí…

\- Espero que puedas rescatarlo…-dijo Jack.

\- ¿Te preocuparía si no volviera?

Jack se le acercó y le acarició el mentón.

\- Si no volvieras…iría yo a buscarte.

Entonces un beso entre los dos les hizo sentir que pronto se volverían a encontrar y recuperarían el tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde irás, Jack?

\- Tengo que ir a enfrentar…a cierto enemigo que no debería serlo…

\- Te entiendo…si necesitas ayuda…

\- No- dijo Sparrow.- Esto lo tenemos que aclarar él y yo…¿savy?


	16. Capítulo 15

Cap. 15 Encuentro entre dos capitanes

Alí estaba descorazonado. Siempre había querido a la princesa Adalida, desde que eran niños. Cuando sus padres los prometieron en matrimonio, ellos, de antemano, ya se habían prometido que se casarían.

Alí miró hacia el interior de su celda. El hecho de que Adalida hubiera ido a la prisión para verlo, le daba una ligera esperanza. ¿Y si ella quería lo había hecho porque quería arreglar las cosas? No…seguramente no…Adalida era sumamente orgullosa para admitir cualquier arreglo con él. Mucho menos algo que tuviera que ver con una posible unión entre ellos dos. Pero de lo que sí estaba muy seguro, era que su primo Ahmed estaba generando una poderosa influencia en la muchacha y quería averiguar por qué.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Alí volvió al califato, Ahmed le había demostrado gratitud y respeto. Pero en cuanto pasó el tiempo, ya no fue igual. La relación que había entre ambos primos se fue enfriando lentamente hasta dar lugar a una especie de odio mal entendido por parte de Ahmed. Alí lo apreciaba demasiado y hubiera dado lo que fuera para que su primo siguiera siendo su brazo derecho.

Tenía temor…no quería imaginar lo que Ahmed era capaz de lograr con Adalida…no quería imaginar lo que la corona inglesa estaba a punto de hacer para derrocar a la princesa.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó ruidos en la celda. Imaginó que quizás alguno de los esbirros de Adalida lo espiaba. Pero luego pensó bien…si quisieran matarlo, ya lo habrían hecho. Seguramente Adalida quería tenerlo como trofeo y así humillarlo y evidenciarlo delante de su gente. Su intención, entonces, no era quitarle la vida sin haberlo de menos lastimado y así chantajear a su propio pueblo.

El pobre muchacho se sentó en un rincón, esperando lo que iba a suceder. Entonces una voz femenina lo sacó de su angustia.

\- Alí- dijo la voz en tono bajo- no hablas fuerte…he venido a sacarte…

\- Beckie- contestó Alí susurrando.- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Con muchos problemas…pero ahora no hay tiempo para conversar. Tengo que sacarte de aquí inmediatamente…y hay que llevarle lejos. No puedes permanecer un poco más en el califato…tienes que huir…

Alí negaba.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Beckie. Si lo hago, mi pueblo pensará que soy un cobarde…que los he traicionado…

\- Claro que no…sólo se trata de proteger tu vida…-añadió Beckie.

\- Lo sé- siguió Alí- pero…no es sólo eso lo que me preocupa…

\- ¿Qué más?- insistía Beckie, tratando de lograr sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

\- Es que…temo también por Adalida…ella no es mala…es sólo que está manipulada. La corona quiere el tesoro y serán capaces de matar o hacerle daño a Adalida y…

Beckie lo interrumpió.

\- Y tú la amas…¿cierto?

Alí bajó los ojos. Beckie sonrió diciendo:

\- No te preocupes…te aseguro que Jack y yo haremos todo lo posible para que la vida de Adalida permanezca a resguardo. Se trata de esconderte por un tiempo para lograr llegar a los verdaderos enemigos, acabar con ellos y luego demostrar que tú eres inocente y que sólo te has preocupado por tu pueblo. Después hablarás con Adalida y todo se resolverá.

El joven califa asintió.

\- Está bien, Beckie…vamos…

Beckie se ayudó del propio Alí para levantar la puerta y al salir, lo cubrió con un sayal y lo sacó de ahí como a un preso.

Los guardias de Ahmed no pudieron reconocerlo.

En cuanto salieron, Beckie lo descubrió y le dijo:

\- Ponte esta ropa- le señaló dándole ropas de campesino.- Ahora, vamos a ir al puerto y vamos a buscar a un hombre que nos lleve lejos de aquí…a las afueras…con tu gente. Estoy segura que ellos te esconderán y darán la cara por ti en el momento oportuno.

\- Gracias, Beckie…gracias por hacer todo esto.

\- No me lo agradezcas…tú en una ocasión luchaste para salvar mi vida y eso no lo he olvidado…

Entonces se dispusieron a salir para poder esconder al califa de Bet-Avara.

En tanto, el capitán del Holandés explicaba a Margaret.

\- Seguramente mi padre ya la puso al tanto de lo que necesito…

\- Algo hay de eso…aunque…sigo sin entender qué es exactamente lo que busca…y lo que quiere hacer a Jack.

\- Lo primero es asegurar la llegada al califato de Bet-Avara…y la otra…es amedrentar a Sparrow lo suficiente, para que se dé cuenta que no puede jugar con el capitán del Holandés Errante…y que recuerde que tiene una gran deuda conmigo…

Margaret sólo lo miró. Luego le preguntó.

\- Con todo respeto…¿usted cree realmente que esa mujer…Elizabeth…haya tenido algo que ver con Sparrow?

Esa pregunta descolocó un poco a William.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?- insistió.

\- Es que…me parece extraño…Jack Sparrow puede ser lo que quiera pero…capaz de meterse con la mujer de alguien tan cercano a usted, lo dudo. Si en una ocasión lo ayudó…no lo creo capaz de haberlo traicionado.

\- Usted no puede saberlo- aseguraba Turner.

Margaret intervino.

\- No…es usted el que no conoce bien a Jack…yo dudo que sea capaz de eso y…además…él no sólo sería el culpable. En todo caso…ella también habría sido capaz de traicionarlo a usted.

\- No siga…- pedía Will, casi suplicando.

Pero Montgomery no cedió.

\- Déjeme terminar…si ella fue capaz de traicionarlo…quizás el amor que le dijo tener no fue tan grande…y en todo caso…¿dónde está ella? Si ella está muerta…eso se acabó. No se atormente, Will…no vale la pena que exacerbe ese odio con alguien que ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

\- A que se dé cuenta que no debe seguir haciéndose daño…

\- Y a usted…¿qué puede importarle eso?- soltó Turner en tono hiriente.

Margaret movió la cabeza.

\- Ahora sí me doy cuenta que es usted un ser oscuro…y necio…

Will la dejó ahí sin explicarle nada más. No quería hablar más de ese asunto, pero curiosamente, aquella mujer había sido capaz de remover algo en su interior.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en ello. A lo lejos, vio venir a aquel navío que conocía perfectamente.

\- No puede ser…-dijo Will.

Margaret se incorporó y se acercó.

\- Vaya…creo que no tardó Jack en aparecer…

\- Es extraño…-aseguró sin decir más.

A lo lejos, Jack venía decidido hacia el Holandés, como si supiera realmente el resultado de aquel encuentro.

Mientras tanto, Adalida estaba preocupada. Ahmed le dijo.

\- Ahora que Alí está preso, ya podemos pensar en lo referente al tesoro.

La princesa no estaba completamente de acuerdo.

\- No me parece correcto, Ahmed.- siguió.- Es que…no creo que tener encerrado a Alí sea la solución. Su pueblo puede volverse contra nosotros.

Ahmed negó.

\- Eso no sucederá, Adalida. La gente ya sabe que Alí no es un buen gobernante…los dejará morir solos en el momento oportuno.

\- Será porque…lo tenemos encerrado…¿hay alguien de la corona esperando por una entrevista?- preguntó la princesa

\- El comodoro Gillete no se ha movido de ahí…está en espera de una entrevista formal contigo para saber en qué términos negociarán lo del tesoro.

\- Sabía que eso era lo único que les interesaba.- comentó Adalida.- Pues ahora…vamos a ponerlos contra las cuerdas.

Sin embargo, Ahmed pareció no estar de acuerdo con eso.

\- Princesa… te recuerdo que se hizo un trato con la corona…y ellos tomarán parte del tesoro.

\- Lo sé pero…voy a hacerles ver que no habrá trato a menos que respeten a la gente del califato de Bet-Avara.

\- ¿No crees que tomen eso como una traición de tu parte?- sugirió Ahmed, teniendo otra cosa en mente.

\- Claro que no…y si fuera así…voy a jugármela, Ahmed. Dile al comodoro Gillete que me garantice la tranquilidad del pueblo de Bet-Avara…y lo demás vendrá de mi cuenta.

\- Como ordenes…princesa- fingió Ahmed. Realmente, las intenciones de éste diferían mucho de las que Adalida proponía. Realmente la vida de la princesa comenzaba a correr peligro.

Jack permaneció en altamar muy cerca del Holandés, que parecía esperarlo.

Sparrow lo llamó.

\- Hey, Will…aquí estoy…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Turner ya estuviera en el Perla.

\- Aquí estoy yo, Jack…me buscabas…¿cierto?

Jack tragó saliva. Pero luego se armó de valor.

\- Así es…creíste que nunca iba a dar la cara…no me conoces bien…

Will se le acercó.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

\- Tenemos…cuentas que aclarar, William- dijo Jack en tono ceremonioso.

Turner añadió.

\- No sé si pensar que eres valiente, temerario o…realmente estás loco.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Jack, mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Porque…te has puesto a mi alcance como si nada…aún sabiendo que puedo acabar contigo si quiero- sugirió Turner.

\- Pero sé que no lo harás, ¿savy?- dijo Jack.- Porque…no hay motivos para eso…no tienes…incentivos reales para cumplir con ese oscuro cometido…

Will negó.

\- Lo dicho…eres temerario y loco.

\- Llegas a conclusiones demasiado equivocadas y apresuradas, Will…¿por qué no…me escuchas antes de tomar una decisión? No pierdes nada…y yo no gano nada mintiéndote, ni haciendo tiempo. Tú tienes la sartén por el mango…y ahora más que nunca…necesito tu ayuda también.

Turner le contestó.

\- Te daré el beneficio de la duda, Jack…pero sólo esta vez…espero que tengas razones que me convenzan de no acabar contigo ahora mismo.

\- Las tendrás…y serán…más que suficientes…te lo aseguro…


	17. Capítulo 16

Cap. 16

Beckie y Alí se escondieron en un pequeño poblado. Una anciana les dio un rincón en una cabaña.

Preparó algo de comida y les sirvió. Beckie esperó para hablar con Alí. Pero el pobre príncipe estaba bastante hambriento.

La mujer los dejó a solas y se inclinó ante Alí para mostrar reverencia.

En cuanto la mujer se fue, Alí preguntó a Beckie.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo consideras que debería estar aquí?

\- Solamente mientras sabemos qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer la flota inglesa…tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que pretenden.

\- Beckie…¿podrías hacer algo para proteger a Adalida?

\- Primero averiguamos qué tienen planeado y así podremos saber cómo cuidar de Adalida.

El rostro de Alí conmovió a Beckie.

\- No te preocupes…nada le pasará…Jack fue a pedir ayuda…

\- ¿Ayuda?

\- Sí…al capitán del Holandés Errante.

Alí se turbó.

\- No quiero desanimarte pero…creo que el capitán del Holandés no será de mucha ayuda.

\- Explícate, por favor.

El príncipe relató:

\- Tengo entendido que el tesoro escondido tiene la propiedad de revertir las maldiciones ancestrales…y una vez supe que Davy Jones quería ese tesoro para reivindicarse de esa maldición que lo torturaba…

\- Quizás entonces, William Turner también querrá verse libre de ella…-comentó Beckie.- Pero…aún así…pienso que podríamos tenerlo de aliado.

\- ¿Cómo?- indagó Alí.

Beckie pensó un segundo y luego concluyó.

\- Proponiéndole un buen trato…y me parece que Jack ya está empezando a hacer eso…

Y no se equivocaba del todo. Jack estaba pendiente de la escucha de William Turner.

\- ¿Y bien? Espero tu versión…

\- Antes que eso, capitán Turner…creo que es conveniente saber algo…¿qué es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ayudar a tu viejo amigo Jack, ah?

\- Sparrow…de verdad no tienes vergüenza ni dignidad…¿crees que voy a pactar algo contigo, si aún no sé si realmente vas a cumplir con tu cometido, que es convencerme de algo que quizás, sólo está en tu imaginación?

\- Podrías intentarlo…¿acaso ya no me tienes ni un poco de fe, Turner? Según recuerdo, una vez, confiaste en un ebrio y sucio pirata llamado Jack Sparrow para pilotear una nave a Tortuga, buscar gente y rescatar a una bella chica llamada Elizabeth…que si mal no recuerdo, era la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, ¿savy? Y después de eso…volviste a buscar a Jack Sparrow para que te ayudara a salvarla de la horca y te arriesgaste a llegar…solo…a una isla repleta de caníbales, dispuestos a devorarte y tú, salvaste a tu buen amigo Jack de la inmerecida dignidad de dios de los pelegostos…y no se diga cuando estabas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida junto conmigo para salvar el Perla de las manos de Davy Jones…y, por si esto fuera poco…aún fuiste hasta el Fin de la Tierra para rescatar a tu amigo Jack del destierro de Jones para devolverlo a fin de concluir ese asunto pendiente con La Hermandad…y en viaje…te reuniste con tu padre…por siempre.

Will sintió que, de momento, su vida completa se veía como en una película.

\- Jack…no tenías que hacerlo…

\- Pero lo hice…¿y todo por qué? Porque quiero que te des cuenta de todo lo que has sido capaz de hacer confiando en Jack Sparrow. ¿Confiarás ahora?

Turner siguió.

\- Confiaré una vez más…sólo si me dices qué es lo que realmente pasó con ella…

\- Antes de responder a esa interesantísima pregunta, responde la otra…¿qué serías capaz de hacer con tal de ayudarme?

\- Depende de qué se trate…-contestó Turner.

\- Digamos que…tiene que ver con salvar todo un reino…y de paso, todo un tesoro de la extinción.

\- Daría el resto de mis años inmortales…

Jack sonrió.

\- Bien…entonces…te pondré al tanto.

\- No tan rápido- sugirió Margaret.

Sparrow reconoció a Montgomery.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

\- Tratando de averiguar por otro lado qué te traías ente manos…y creo que el capitán Turner ya te tiene…¿qué más?

\- ¿Ya le dijiste al capitán que eres una vil traidora? ¿Qué fuiste capaz de entregarme a la corona inglesa por causa de un tesoro? ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu retribución?

\- Admito que me equivoqué pero ahora…seguramente podré ver cómo el capitán del Holandés se deshace de ti…eso me puede generar…un gran retribución.

\- Linda…soy el capitán Jack Sparrow…

Will intervino.

\- Vamos por el tesoro…y en cuanto lo tenga…hablaremos, Jack.

\- ¿Cómo?- interrogó Margaret.

Jack sonrió satisfecho por lo que había logrado.

\- No espera menos de un viejo amigo…no lo digo por tu edad…te ves mejor que nunca…

\- Te saliste con la tuya, Sparrow…

\- Como siempre- dijo Jack animado.

\- Ve a tu navío…te alcanzaré en la costa…

\- ¿Y…el curso?

\- Todo tuyo, capitán- dijo William dando la oportunidad a Jack de reivindicarse frente a él.


	18. Capítulo 17

Cap. 17

Beckie y Alí seguían escondidos hasta que fuera necesario. Pero el futuro califa dijo a la capitana del Sweet Warrior.

\- Sé lo que tienes...extrañas a Jack...¿ya sabe que tienes un hijo suyo?

\- Sí...ya lo sabe...

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que no lo esperaba de mí...seguramente nunca lo deseó...

Alí negó.

\- Quizás no le diste oportunidad de hablar, Beckie. Para cualquier hombre, tener un hijo con la mujer que ama es lo más hermoso.

\- Pero Jack no me ama...-dijo Beckie.

\- Claro que sí, sólo un hombre como él ha hecho lo que él. Si te odiara, ya te habría hecho daño, sin importarle nada, pero él no. Deberías conocerlo bien.

\- Eso es lo que creía, siempre he sabido que Sparrow es un traidor, un cínico...un sucio pirata. Y no he dejado de lado esa definición pero...tus palabras me ponen a dudar.

\- Que sea el tiempo el que te diga la última palabra.

\- Alí...tengo que dejarte a resguardo en este lugar. Debo volver, reunirme con Jeremy y averiguar qué pasó con la corona. Tu reino está desprotegido y tengo que saber qué es lo que Adalida tiene en mente.

\- Júrame que nada malo le ocurrirá.

\- Te lo juro...

Mientras tanto Jeremy vigilaba la costa y se reunió de nueva cuenta con Mc Henry para averiguar más sobre los planes de la corona. Quizás algunos corsarios serían capaces de traicionar al comodoro Gillete.

\- ¡Qué has averiguado?- preguntó Mc Henry a Jeremy.

\- La corona inglesa quiere rodear ambos lugares, apoderarse de la costa y robar el tesoro.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer con la princesa Adalida?

\- Llevarla a Inglaterra como prisionera de la corona...

Mc Henry siguió.

\- Espero que el plan de Sparrow funcione...

\- Funcionará...te lo dice otro Sparrow...-sonrió Jeremy orgulloso.

\- No lo puedo creer...eres hijo nada menos que de Jack Sparrow...

\- Así es...aunque él no quiera...

\- ¿Cómo es como padre?

\- Sé muy poco al respecto...yo me crié con Ma Beckie. Jack se negaba a llevarme en sus viajes. También viajé mucho con el capitán Teague pero él iba muy seguido a la bahía del Naufragio y yo me aburría. Así que en cuanto pude, decidí hacerme pirata...robé un navío y viajé, esperando reunirme por fin con la mujer de mi vida.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Una chica llamada Melisa Wench...

\- ¿Acaso es hija de el viejo y borracho Wench?

\- Sí...era su hija...él navegaba en un navío comandado por un tal Jason, que en su momento, se hizo pasar por hermano de Jack Sparrow, pero murió, y la chica estaba al cuidado de Ma Beckie...ahí la conocí.

Mc Henry contestó.

\- Interesante historia...bueno, hijo...ya me contarás más mañana. Hay que dormir algo, pero con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿entiendes?

\- Totalmente.

No lejos de ahí una joven aguardaba a Jeremy.

Cuando él se dirigía a una habitación, la chica, con el rostro cubierto le dijo.

\- ¿Puedo verte a solas?

Cuando Jeremy descubrió su rostro, la reconoció.

\- ¡Melissa! Mi amor...-dijo besándola intensamente.

Despacio la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación y se encerró.

Antes que todo la miró y le dijo.

\- No puede ser...esto es un milagro, ¿cómo llegaste?

\- Supe que la capitana Warrior estaba en peligro y decidimos todas venir a buscarla...además, tuvimos problemas con el Holandés Errante, casi encallamos.

\- Me imagino cuando fue eso...el capitán del Holandés está desatado, pero quizás es fruto de una confusión. ¿Has visto a Jonathan?

\- No personalmente- dijo Melissa- pero sé que se ha hecho pasar por hijo de tu padre.

\- ¿Para qué haría tal cosa?

\- Creo que es una larga historia, quien lo sabe bien todo es la capitana Warrior. ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Está en una misión muy complicada con mi padre...

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- Por ahora, espero, con vida, con el capitán del Holandés...

\- Esto se va a poner feo...

\- No por ahora- dijo Jeremy.- Estás aquí...y no te vas a ir de mi lado hasta que amanezca.

Y así, entre besos y caricias, Jeremy aprovechó todo el tiempo que había pasado sin ella para enseñarle a amar por vez primera.

La chica estaba gozando intensamente con el hijo de Jack Sparrrow...aquella noche en esa habitación, donde el sol no podía penetrar, Jeremy le mostró los secretos del amor más excelsos y elocuentes.

Y al finalizar, Melissa se cobijó entre los brazos de él para esperar el amanecer.

En tanto, Jonathan se fue a reunir con el comodoro Gillete.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a ofrecerle un buen trato, capitán.

\- Dime...¿de qué se trata?

\- Le puedo entregar el tesoro que busca, a cambio de un buen navío, con tripulación.

\- Para...¿dedicarte a la piratería?

\- No...para buscar el corazón del capitán Turner...

El comodoro Gillete se puso en pie y preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué haces ésto?

\- Porque...se trata de una venganza. Pero...quiero que me nombre "teniente"...

Gillete dudaba. No quería confiar en ese joven pero algo en él le decía que podía hacerlo.

\- Está bien...estás a prueba muchacho...si cumples tu cometido, serás teniente...

\- Gracias, comodoro...

Jack ya iba camino de vuelta a Bagdad.

Mientras tanto Will se dirigía tras él.

\- Sigo sin entender...¿por qué va siguiente a Jack?

\- preguntó Montgomery.

\- Dedíquese a callar...yo sé lo que hago- respondió William.

\- Pues a mí me parece que tiene que ver con esa tal Elizabeth, ¿cierto?

\- Cállese- dijo Will.

\- No me callaré...quiero saberlo todo. Ya deje de sufrir por quimeras inexistentes...haga lo que quiera...es usted inmortal. O acaso...¿amó tanto a esa mujer?

Will, por respuesta, le dio un beso apasionado que casi hace retumbar el océano. Margaret nunca había sentido aquella pasión en su interior.


	19. Capítulo 18

Cap. 18

Apenas si podía respirar después de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Era acaso deseo, una extraña necesidad? ¿O quizás un impulso provocado por la rabia de haber recordado a Elizabeth? No tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. Sólo suspiró y contuvo la respiración, apartándose y diciendo:

\- Perdóneme…no quise hacerlo…

\- No tiene que disculparse- dijo ella, alejándose, dejándolo ahí, solo.

Will no pudo pensar tampoco. No quiso someter a su mente a ese proceso para no perderse…era verdad, estaba molesto. Recordarla y no tener a ciencia cierta razones convincentes para no odiarla eran una verdadera tortura…mucho mayor que tener que pasar diez años bajo el mar, alejado de todo.

Cuando se recuperaba, llegó Bootstrap Hill para hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó éste.- ¿Acaso…lo pensaste?

\- No lo sé, Turner- contestó William.- Cada momento me convenzo más que no sé ni por qué hago las cosas…creo que cada vez estoy peor.

\- Quizás sí…o quizás no…depende a dónde pretendas llegar. Dime…¿te recuerda a Elizabeth, cierto?

Will miró a su padre y luego respondió.

\- Creo que eso ya no importa…es más, casi puedo decir que saber si ella me engañó o no, no es tan importante como esta soledad que me calcina…ven vamos al fondo…adelantaremos para llegar antes que Sparrow.

Mientras tanto Jonathan buscaba tripulación entre los marineros. Varios de ellos estaban dispuestos a ser corsarios con tal de tener dinero. Sin embargo, Jonathan no les había dicho que parte de lo que se buscaba era acabar con el capitán del Holandés.

Muchos de ellos aceptaron aunque con algo de reservas. Uno de ellos se le acercó y le dijo.

\- Mi hijo y yo estamos buscando a un hermano nuestro- dijo el hombre.- ¿Podríamos ir contigo y ayudarte a encontrar ese tesoro que buscas?

Jonathan respondió.

\- Por supuesto. Mientras obedezcan mis órdenes.

El joven, hijo de aquel hombre mayor, preguntó.

\- Oye…¿de casualidad…no eres tú algo del capitán del Holandés Errante?

Jonathan se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-

\- Nada…es sólo que hace años conocí al capitán Turner…cuando tenía poco tiempo de ser el capitán del Holandés…y a su bella esposa…Elizabeth Swann.

Jonathan buscó el rostro de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Sí- dijo Jeremy, colocando su daga bajo la garganta de Jonathan.- No grites o no lo contarás…estoy dispuesto a todo. Yo también tengo que saber muchas cosas…y tú también, así que la única forma de lograr que nuestros padres se sinceren es obligarlos a hablar, pero no la de forma que tú quieres.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada, Jeremy Sparrow!

\- Será mejor- siguió éste en voz baja- que no levantes la voz y que nadie sepa que se trata de mí…ni de mi amigo el capitán McHenry…de lo contrario, si nos descubren, no habrá forma de que salgas de ésta con vida…¿entiendes?

Jonathan guardó silencio.

\- Está bien…si insistes…pero dime…¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero saber si mi padre es como yo creo que es…mi madre, Ma Beckie tiene que reconciliarse con mi padre definitivamente, pero no puedo hacerlo porque tu padre tiene dudas. Y tú tienes dudas también, así que es mejor que el nombre de los Sparrow quede limpio, al menos en eso, y el de Turner quede en paz. Mi gente ya no tiene por qué seguir sufriendo por el genio del capitán del Holandés.

\- Bien, entonces…ven conmigo…y tu padre también…

\- Ah…un favor más…-siguió Jeremey- resulta que…hay una mujer a la que amo y que vendrá también conmigo. ¿No te incomoda, cierto?

Jonathan miró de nuevo apuntándole y decidió aceptar.

Jeremy contestó.

\- Qué bueno…así me gusta…que seas obediente, ¿savy?

Adalida recibió de nuevo a Ahmed que esperaba un ultimátum de parte de la princesa.

\- Adalida…será mejor que…aceptes mi trato…

\- No puedo hacer eso- continuó- no si voy a dañar a la gente de Alí. Una forma de presionarlo era solamente esa, pero…entregarlos a la saña de la corona inglesa…eso no lo puedo hacer.

\- Por favor, Adalida…no seas quisquillosa…con tal de conseguir algo, alguien tiene que perder en esto. Y Alí es quien debe perder, así que…sólo es cuestión de que te decidas.

Adalida lo pensó. No estaba segura. Luego añadió.

\- Dame esta noche…habrá una reunión en la corte y podrás saber mi respuesta.

\- Está bien…en la noche volveré.

Ahmed desapareció de su presencia. Entonces, una voz femenina la alertó.

\- No aceptes el trato de Ahmed.

Adalida dejó caer una joya de oro purísimo que se rompió.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

Beckie hizo su aparición.

\- Tu vieja amiga…Rebecca Morgan…

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Beckie?- preguntó Adalida.

\- Tú contéstame eso- dijo Beckie avanzando hacia ella.- ¿Qué se supone que debería estar haciendo yo aquí...contigo? ¿Qué debería hacer con una mujer como tú, que incluso es capaz de traicionar al hombre que ama con tal de obtener un...tesoro, el cual ni siquiera ha visto ni sabe en qué consiste?

Adalida permaneció ligeramente en silencio.

\- No puedes cuestionarme- observó.- Tú estarías dispuesta a tracionar a Jack Sparrow.

\- A ponerlo en riesgo, sí, pero no a traicionarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque, a pesar de que él y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como pareciera...él es el padre de mi hijo.

Adalida guardó silencio. En seguida, Beckie colocó su daga a la altura del cuello de la princesa.

\- Perdón que no te saludara como conviene a tu status, princesa pero...no tengo tiempo ahora de formalidades. O desistes de traicionar a Alí, o te entregaré a la corona.

Adalida suplicó que le quitara la daga.

Luego añadió:

\- De igual forma...voy a morir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que...si no entrego a la corona el tesoro de Alí, van a acabar conmigo. Lo presiento.

\- ¿Y qué demonios crees que estoy yo haciendo aquí? He venido a defenderte, pero sólo porque Alí me lo pidió.

\- ¿Lo has visto?

\- Te interesa, entonces...

\- Sólo quiero saber que está bien.

Beckie sonrió de lado y contestó.

\- Pues...te adelantaré algo...sí...está bien...pero no voy a decirte en dónde...sólo quiero saber qué serías capaz de hacer por él...

\- Nada...

\- Ya no mientas...acabo de leer en tus ojos que amas a Alí y no le harías daño.

\- Sería capaz de entregar a mi propio reino.

\- Buen punto- señaló Beckie.- Pero...afortunadamente eso no va a ser necesario...te juro por la vida de Alí que nada te pasará mientras yo lo permita.

Adalida entre lágrimas suplicó.

\- Beckie...es mejor que te vayas ya...me vigilan y habrá una reunión en la que me exigirán la fidelidad a la corona para destruir a Alí.

\- Tú no cedas, Jack Sparrow y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

\- ¿Jack?

\- Sí...el capitán Sparrow está por venir...pero será mejor que me vaya por ahora.

\- Escóndete...trata de mezclarte con las mujeres de la costa. Ahí nadie sospecharía que te encuentras.

\- Gracias, ahora veo que no eres tan mala como pareces.

Beckie se marchó.

Aquella noche, la capitana suplicaba al cielo por su hijo, que estaba ahora en manos de las corsarias del Sweet Warrior.

Cuando se disponía a prepararse para la noche, vio a lo lejos un navío que se acercaba y un destello verde que desaparecía en la inmensidad.

Se intentó recostar, cuando encontró a Jack en la habitación.

\- ¿Tan pronto volviste?

\- Así es...y traigo compañía...

\- ¿Ya lo convenciste?- preguntó Beckie.

\- Aún no...pero lo haré...y tú vas a ayudarme para lograr eso.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- insistió ella.

\- Porque a los dos nos conviene, ¿savy? ¿No has visto a mi hijo?

\- ¿A cuál de los dos?- preguntó Beckie.

\- Al mayor...

Beckie dudó.

\- No lo sé aún...debe estar aún con Mc Henry continuando el plan. Y...¿no preguntas por el otro?

\- No porque...aquí está- dijo al tiempo que mostraba una canastilla con el bebé.

Beckie se acercó a su hijo y lo estrechó.

\- Jack...¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- Supe que querrías verlo...averigué dónde estaba y te lo traje...

Mientras ella lo besaba, Jack tragaba saliva. Luego ella lo miró.

\- ¿Quieres...cargarlo?

Jack lo tomó en sus brazos y notó que era igual a él.

\- Sí...es mi hijo...es igual a Jeremy cuando estaba así...Beckie...gracias, linda...

Ella sonrió, entre los dos colocaron al bebé en la canastilla sobre una hamaca mientras ella se acomodaba.

Jack se quitó las armas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Dormir junto a mi mujer...¿a dónde más?

\- Eso suena...tentador...

Jack la acorraló y señaló.

\- Tentador...y muy cercano a la realidad...

Y con un intenso beso los dos volvieron a encontrarse después de tantos conflictos inmediatos.

Pero aún faltaba lo mejor...


	20. Capitulo 19

Cap. 19 El reencuentro

Aquella noche fue una promesa cumplida para Beckie. Después de mucho tiempo podía volver a tener a Jack como tanto quería.

El capitán del Perla Negra no se echó atrás…también él quería reencontrarse totalmente con aquella mujer que había formado mucho tiempo atrás de su pasado…habían pasado tantas cosas tiempo atrás…

Aún recordaba cuando él no era un pirata…cuando era un corsario de Inglaterra…cuando trabajaba a las órdenes de Lord Cutler Beckett y tenía que admitir sus imposiciones. Pero para entonces, era solamente un hombre enamorado…sí, enamorado de una dulce muchacha llamada Rebecca Morgan, cuyo abuelo se decía estaba inmiscuido en el tráfico de especies y de joyas. Sin embargo para Jack eso no importaba…Rebecca lo amaba y se sabían uno del otro…aunque nunca se habían tenido realmente.

Sólo la ambición de Beckett pudo hacer una pausa en aquella dulce historia de amor y convertirla en una historia de traición. Porque, gracias a un trato oculto entre Beckett y Jason Smith, Jack dejó en el altar a la bella Rebecca, quien juró a partir de entonces vengarse de Jack Sparrow…el hombre que la había engañado y había roto su corazón.

Sin embargo, el destino también se había encargado de reencontrarlos en circunstancias extrañas, de tal manera que estuvieran uno frente al otro. Jack Sparrow entonces tuvo que luchar para que su corazón y su ambición no bloquearan su pensamiento. Aún así, fue difícil para el loco capitán del Perla Negra decidirse…en el momento oportuno había accedido a creer en el amor…aunque, claro está, hacer eso nunca estuviera dentro de sus mejores cualidades.

En tanto, Beckie, tomando en cuenta que Jack es un pirata, y que difícilmente iba a lograr tenerlo quieto cerca de ella, decidió dejarlo aventurarse hasta el momento en que volviera junto a ella…si es que eso sucedía. Y sucedió, aunque no de la mejor forma.

Pero ahora…sólo importaban aquellos besos…las intensas caricias…el deseo cumplido que los envolvía y que lograba aquella apasionada y sensual entrega, en la que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en la tregua de la pasión…en la que ninguno de los dos quería desperdiciar el tiempo y negarse a disfrutar de las promesas que sus cuerpos guardaban el uno para el otro.

Y así, juntos, jadeantes y extenuados, charlaron un poco más en la madrugada.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Jack.

\- ¿Y bien, qué?- indagó Beckie, gimiendo de agotamiento.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Beckie se desperezó.

\- Te cansé bastante, ¿cierto?- sonrió Jack sensualmente.

\- No hables con tanta confianza, Jack Sparrow…que no creas que por lo que pasó ya me embaucaste con tus palabras de nueva cuenta.

\- No digas eso, linda…además, habla más bajo, nuestro bebé se va a despertar, ¿savy?

\- Sólo por eso te perdono…creo que es la primera vez que te preocupas más por alguien más que por ti mismo…

\- Me juzgas mal, lindura…siempre me preocupo por el resto…sólo que…en ocasiones mis intereses se atraviesan y tengo que velar por ellos…

\- Algo me dice que tu venida aquí fue para ver qué conseguías en todo esto…y traerme al niño sólo me indica que lo haces para apelar a mi corazón de madre…

\- No, Beckie…eso no…con los sentimientos de una madre no se juega…

Beckie dudó. Bajó los ojos. Era verdad…Jack no tenía muchos recuerdos maternos.

\- Ya…no hablemos de eso…sin embargo, aún no sé qué tenías en mente cuando viniste acá. Si te aliaste con Montgomery, es seguramente para quedarte con el tesoro del reino de Alí y repartírtelo con ella.

\- Beckie…las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. Te cuento…

\- No intentes embaucarme de nuevo, Jack. Sabes que tanto Alí como Adalida corren peligro…la corona no se tentará el corazón para despojarlos a ambos y matarlos si es preciso.

\- Lo sé…es sólo que…me temo que el tesoro no sólo tiene a la corona sobre él…Adalida lo quería.

\- Por órdenes de Ahmed, el primo mayor de Alí…quien resultó ser un maldito traidor…

\- Eso también lo sé…sólo que…no sólo ellos están interesados en él.

\- ¿Te refieres a McHenry?- preguntó Beckie.

\- Mc Henry es un pobre diablo necesitado de algo de aventuras y dinero…yo creo que esto tiene que ver con el más allá.

\- Algo sé- comentó Beckie. – Tengo entendido que…ese tesoro tiene la propiedad de anular las maldiciones…

\- Exacto…veo que estás mucho mejor enterada de lo que creía.

\- Tengo mis contactos- aseguró Beckie sonriendo.

Tras una pausa, Jack comentó.

\- Ya veo…pero…no me refiero solamente a quien tú crees…estoy seguro que hay alguien más que está detrás de él.

Ambos se miraron. No habían reparado en él antes a pesar de estar involucrado en el plan.

Mientras tanto Jonathan viajaba junto a Jeremy y Mc Henry hacia la bahía.

\- ¿Ves algún indicio del Perla Negra?- preguntó Jonathan.

\- No…todavía no- dijo Jeremy.- Pero estoy seguro que no tardarán en arribar…

Mc Henry preguntó en voz baja al chico Sparrow:

\- ¿Crees que funcione este plan?

\- Por supuesto- aseguró Jeremy.- Tenemos en nuestras manos al hijo del capitán del Holandés…no hará nada mientras no se aclaren las cosas entre mi padre y el capitán Turner. Además…si algo no sale bien…podemos obligar con él al capitán William que nos entregue el tesoro…

\- ¿Qué interés tienes en el tesoro, hijo?- preguntó Mc Henry.

\- Todo…será el regalo de bodas de mi novia…y una forma de reivindicarme ante mi padre…más aún porque…yo tengo un secreto que él desconoce.- dijo refiriéndose a lo que William Turner le había exigido.

\- ¿Qué clase de secreto?- indagó.

\- Uno…muy importante. Ahora…trate de descansar, McHenry. Pronto tendremos noticias de mi padre y del capitán Turner.

Cuando Jeremy se fue a dormir, Mc Henry dijo para sí.

\- Si supieras que te queda muy poco tiempo en esta vida…Jeremiah Sparrow…

Melissa estaba algo preocupada.

El rubí en el anillo que Jeremy le hubiera entregado tiempo atrás como símbolo de su eterno amor brillaba intensamente. Pero por momentos ella se desesperaba…sentía morirse…aquel rubí lastimaba su mano y la enrojecía.

Jeremy la observó cuando palidecía mientras el anillo parecía apretarse fuertemente en su dedo medio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, linda?- preguntó Jeremy.

\- Nada…es que…me duele el dedo. Debe ser que esta engrosándome y por eso el anillo me aprieta.

Jeremy vio el dedo de Melissa. Estaba amoratándose.

\- Tengo que quitártelo, linda…te está lastimando el dedo horriblemente.

Iba a quitárselo cuando llegó Jonathan y observó el cuadro. Luego, reparó en el rubí del anillo.

\- ¡Qué hermosa joya!

\- Sí, lo es- dijo ella- pero más por lo que significa para nosotros.

\- Ya veo- contestó Jonathan.- ¿Y ese rubí?

Jeremy no dijo una palabra. Mc Henry observaba desde lejos para no perder detalle del paradero de la piedra preciosa.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estemos todos reunidos?- preguntó Jeremy.

\- Aclarar todo como pediste…será un buen momento para conocer la verdad de una vez.

\- Bien…entonces…prepárate…porque…el mar comienza a embravecerse…y esa señal…tú la conoces bien…

En tanto Jack se alistaba para partir. Beckie se preparaba para la reunión en la corte de Adalida.

\- Llegó el momento decisivo, Jack…voy a evitar que le hagan daño a Adalida…se lo prometí a Alí.

\- Claro…Alí la ama, ¿cierto?

\- Sí…lo ha reconocido…tal parece que…Anamaría fue alguien muy importante en su vida…en su momento…pero ahora, Adalida es la mujer que Alí necesita para recuperar su felicidad.

\- Entiendo perfectamente…yo también pasé por eso…y ahora sé lo que se siente. Pues…te deseo suerte, Beckie…cuídate mucho por nosotros…

Entonces, la besó intensamente, tanto que Beckie contuvo el aliento tratando de no desfallecer.

\- Besas…mejor que siempre…-susurró.

\- Y tú…sabes también más delicioso que nunca…

Recuperaron la compostura.

\- Bien…entonces…adelante…ruega que William me escuche…

\- Yo no te escucharía si fuera él- dijo ella.

\- ¿Todavía piensas que entre Elizabeth Swann hubo algo?- indagó Jack.

\- Dicen que…cuando el río suena…-observó.

\- No todos los ríos suenan por tener agua, Beckie…ya hablaremos tú y yo largo y tendido.

\- Eso espero…-aseguró Beckie.

Al poco rato ya estaba Adalida lista para recibir a aquella comisión del comodoro Gillete a fin de garantizarle a Ahmed que le cedería sus derechos sobre su propio califato y no sólo eso: aprobar que el de Alí también fuera invadido.

La reunión se tornó amena y deliciosamente sugerente. Adalida trató de impresionarlos, tan sólo para hacer tiempo y evitar así que Ahmed sospechara lo que realmente estaba por suceder.

Cuando el momento preciso llegó, la gente del Comodoro dijo:

\- Bien, princesa…hemos venido a escuchar de su parte que aceptan nuestro trato…

\- ¿Y si me rehusara?- preguntó ella.

\- No tendría opción, princesa…o acepta…o acepta- dijo otro de ellos.

Los soldados de la corona comenzaban a cercar, tratando de amedrentar a Adalida. Sin embargo, Beckie se adelantó.

\- No tan rápido, capitán…la princesa Adalida no tiene por qué pactar con ustedes si no quiere.

\- ¿Rebecca Warrior?- preguntó el capitán.

\- Morgan para usted, comodoro…la misma pirata a la que usted mandó marcar inclementemente con hierro en las muñecas…a la que intentó robarle su navío cientos de veces, de robarse a sus chicas y abusar de ellas y de torturarla para obligarle a decir dónde estaba el código Pirata. Pero…afortunadamente, no consiguió nada de mí.

Los soldados de la corona se alinearon pero la gente de Alí y de la princesa Adalida se unieron para luchar y así defender a su princesa.

\- Ven- dijo Beckie escapando- voy a llevarte con Alí…

\- Pero…

\- Nada…¿quieres verlo o no?-preguntó Beckie, tras haber luchando con aquella gente para defender aquellos reinos de la ambición de la corona inglesa.

\- Por supuesto- respondió Adalida.

\- Entonces…ven conmigo.

En la bahía, el capitán Turner se encontraba ya presente. Jonathan llegó junto a Jeremy. Turner se percató de la presencia de aquel muchacho.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

\- Aclarar todo lo que haya que aclarar.

\- Jeremy- dijo Turner- Debes venir conmigo…la búsqueda de ese tesoro no puede esperar.

Jeremy lo miró.

\- Capitán Turner…¿para qué quiere romper la maldición que posee…si lleva usted en su alma la peor maldición que pudiera haber sufrido? ¿Para qué quiere liberarse de su condena si la peor que usted sufre es no haber confiado en la mujer que amaba? Libérese de ella…y ya verá si hay tiempo para liberarse de la otra…

\- Esa condena es sólo mía, muchacho- argumentó William- no habrá forma de verme libre de ella.

\- Entonces…sigues pensando lo peor- dijo Jonathan.

\- No tengo pruebas para pensar en lo mejor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera las que yo te dé?- preguntó Jack.

William se dio cuenta que antes de averiguar más sobre el tesoro, tendría que enfrentar la verdad definitivamente.

\- Anda, Turner- dijo Jack- sigue pudriéndote ese corazón que no llevas en ti, tan sólo negando lo que tienes ante tus ojos.

William intentó mirar a aquel muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo creerte, Jack Sparrow, si todo lo has hecho siempre mal?

Jack movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- No digas eso, Turner…recuerda todo lo que pasamos…recuerda quién te salvó para que no murieras por siempre y pudieras reunirte con ella…y de paso, cumplir con la promesa de liberar a tu padre del poder de Davy Jones…¿savy? Sólo mira los ojos de Jonathan…¿no te recuerdan los de ella?

Montgomery observaba todo desde el Holandés sin creer del todo lo que escuchaba.

Turner miró a Jonathan. En sus ojos estaba una mezcla del amor de Elizabeth y suyo.

Jack continuó.

\- Cuando te fuiste la última vez, ella empezó a sentirse mal. Uno de los médicos de Port Royal dijo que la tristeza y la soledad la estaban minando. Pero ella siempre te esperó fiel, aunque sola no podía con su hijo. El niño no tenía apellidos…no era nadie. No tenía el recuerdo de un padre que se preocupara por verlo crecer, por orientarlo…por serle de alguna utilidad…no sólo estabas lejos…estabas muerto…¿savy? Entonces…yo me acerqué a ella…a Elizabeth…no te niego que me atraía la idea de seducirla…pero jamás lo habría conseguido…ella sólo pensaba en ti…ella sólo te pertenecía a ti…custodiaba tu corazón como el tesoro más grande que pudiera existir. Y cuando ella se puso grave, yo me hice cargo de Jonathan un tiempo…lo llevé conmigo…en un par de ocasiones atraje el coraje de Jeremy hacia mí…pero lo hacía por ti…y por ella…los piratas de Tortuga inventaron mil historias…desde las más inciertas hasta las más obscenas. Pero yo no desistí. Ah…y por si no crees lo que te digo…tengo una prueba más…-dijo extendiéndole la carta de Elizabeth.

Will comenzó a leerla y el dolor lo hizo aspirar el aire hondamente. Su corazón entonces, en el cofre, debía estarse estrujando violentamente con lo que aquellas líneas reflejaban:

"Will…sabes y sabrás siempre que te amo…estoy segura que voy a morir. Confío el secreto del lugar donde está tu corazón a la custodia de Jack Sparrow…nunca creí que podría confiar tanto en él…aunque una vez lo hice…haciendo que tú pensaras que lo amaba…quizás en esta ocasión suceda algo similar. Pero sé que él sabrá hacer caso omiso de lo que escuche…y en cuanto a nuestro hijo, también estará temporalmente a su cuidado…pero cuando llegue el momento de tu vuelta, búscalo…reencuéntrate con él, y dile…cuanto me has amado…tuya siempre…Elizabeth Swann".

¿Qué decidiría ahora el capitán del Holandés Errante?


	21. Capítulo 20

Cap. 20 La decisión de William Turner

Una vez que leyó la carta, Turner permaneció un segundo desconcertado…miró a Jack, luego a Jonathan…

Jack lo miró de nuevo y le dijo:

\- Bueno…en vista de que todo está aclarado…sería mejor que…nos adelantemos para irnos en cada uno de nuestros navíos: tú te vas con Jonathan, yo con Jeremy y tú vuelves al fondo del mar para no regresar en otros diez años, ¿savy? Hijo, será mejor que no hagamos esperar a tu madre, seguramente ella estará alistando todo para que nos vayamos lejos…

Iba a avanzar cuando Turner se le hizo adelante rápidamente, aprovechando la propiedad de ser un inmortal.

Jack hizo un ligero gesto y añadió.

\- Según veo…no te agrada mi explicación sobre el plan, ¿cierto?

\- No es eso…es sólo que…a pesar de que sé la verdad, no puedo dejarte ir así como así, ¿cierto, Jeremy?

Jeremy permaneció en silencio.

Jack increpó.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué está hablando el capitán del Holandés?

\- Díselo, Jeremy…dile que tú y yo tenemos un trato en el que tú me ayudarías en cierto asunto…a cambio de tu vida…

Jack Sparrow lo miró con ironía y se le acercó:

\- Vaya, vaya- continuó caminando a su manera tan peculiar de hacerlo- sabía que como…capitán del Holandés…debías tener otra clase de atributos, pero…el de ser un traidor…no lo conocía, ¿savy?

\- No soy ningún traidor, Jack…sólo…soy un desalmado…no tengo corazón…y lo único que me interesa…es terminar con esa maldición…

\- ¿Es lo único que te importa?- señaló Jonathan- ¿Ya te olvidaste del gusto que sentiste cuando conociste a tu hijo tras diez años bajo el mar? ¿Ya no te importa saber que tienes un hijo que sólo esperaba poder reencontrarse contigo, para decirle a todo el mundo que su padre era el capitán del Holandés…y que quizás alguna vez podría navegar con él?

\- Por eso quiero romper la maldición- dijo Will Turner- ¿Acaso crees que es muy fácil vivir bajo el mar, pensando solamente en el momento de volver a ver a mi hijo? He vivido diez años bajo el océano con el dolor, la rabia y la desesperación de pensar que la mujer que tanto amé había estado con quien yo pensé que era mi mejor amigo…y luego…dudar que mi hijo lo fuera realmente. Por eso quiero romper la maldición…porque ahora que sé toda la verdad, sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de mi hijo…al lado del hijo que tuve con la mujer que más amé en mi vida.

Margaret Montgomery escuchó esas palabras y se dio cuenta que jamás Turner dejaría de amar a Elizabeth Swann. Que, si quizás, en algún momento, había albergado la posibilidad de ser alguien importante para él, aquella idea quedó totalmente descartada con la declaración reciente del capitán del Holandés.

\- Aclárame entonces, Jeremy…¿en qué momento te aliaste con Turner…y decidiste darle la espalda a tu propio padre?

\- No, padre…no te doy la espalda…sólo no te lo dije porque…porque esperé que el capitán del Holandés entendería todo después de escuchar la verdad sobre Elizabeth Swann y tú…pero según veo, el capitán Turner es un desalmado y de nada ha servido lo que le has contado.

\- Eso es lo que veo…como tú no quieres a tu hijo, Turner, te da igual apartar a un padre de su hijo.

\- No vengas a dar lecciones de moral, Jack- señaló William- no me vas a decir que tú has estado pendiente de tu hijo todo el tiempo.

\- No…pero lo estuvo su abuelo…además, tuvo a la mujer más hermosa y la mejor madre…Rebecca Morgan…así que yo siempre confié que ella haría de él un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra…ella es incluso mejor que Mary…así que el amor de esas dos mujeres ha nutrido el corazón de Jeremy Sparrow…¿savy? En cambio…¿tú puedes decir que a tu hijo lo ha nutrido suficientemente el amor de una madre? ¿Acaso tu hijo ha podido sentir de tu parte algo de amor?

\- Es verdad- dijo Jeremy- tu hijo incluso habría sido capaz de acabar contigo con tal de vengarse por tu forma de tratarlo.

Turner dijo a su hijo.

\- ¿Habrías sido capaz?

\- Sí…-aseguró Jonathan Turner- habría sido capaz de enterrar esta daga en tu corazón con tal de vengar tu desconfianza hacia mi madre…incluso ahora…no lo pongo en duda, porque no has desistido en tus dudas…

\- De Elizabeth ya no puedo dudar…sigo sufriendo después de lo que Jack me ha contado pero…

Montgomery intervino:

\- ¡Déjense ya de monsergas y sentimentalismos! Será mejor que actué, capitán Turner…si tantas ansias de mantener cautivo a los Sparrow tiene…hágalo de una buena vez.

\- ¡Usted cállese!- gritó Turner a la mujer.

\- ¡Eso es lo único que sabe hacer! ¡Gritar! Haga algo al respecto…no sólo amenace…actúe ya…

Will miró a Montgomery con una mezcla de deseo y de ira…pero la mirada de Margaret alcanzó a rozar algo de las fibras más sensibles del capitán del Holandés…eso provocó que William dudara un poco al respecto, pero luego, se decidió a actuar.

\- Vamos…Jack y Jeremy vendrán con nosotros- dijo a su tripulación.

Mc Henry escuchaba todo. Luego añadió:

\- ¿Y qué de mí? Jack Sparrow…te pagué mucho para que encontraras a aquel que interferiría en mis planes para encontrar el tesoro…y acabaré contigo si no cumples…

\- Pues…lo siento, Mc Henry pero…este trato…va a tener que esperar porque…el hombre que buscas…no puede ser atrapado tan fácilmente, ¿savy?

\- Ah, ya veo…te refieres al capitán del Holandés…siendo así…capitán Turner…usted y yo podríamos aliarnos, en vista de que…yo quiero acabar con Jack…y quizás usted también quiere quitarlo del camino, así que…

\- Ni lo piense- dijo Will- este asunto sólo es entre Jack y yo…

Montgomery señaló:

\- ¿Acaso no me dijo que me necesitaba?

\- Usted me ayudará…pero no la necesito exactamente como usted se imagina, Montgomery…

\- Ya verá si no me va a necesitar, capitán Turner…-resopló.

William sólo la escuchaba. Estaba confundido y Bootstrap Bill Turner lo escuchaba, apenas creyendo en la actitud del capitán del Holandés.

Mientras tanto, Beckie llevaba a Adalida hacia donde estaba Alí.

\- ¿Estás segura que está aquí?- preguntó.

\- Por supuesto…¿acaso desconfías de mí, princesa?

\- No es eso…es que…está muy lejos…y ya estoy cansada.

\- Pues aún falta un poco…así que vas a tener que aguantar un poco más.

Al tiempo que avanzaban hacia su objetivo, Adalida preguntó a Beckie:

\- ¿Cómo haces?

\- ¿Para qué?- indagó Beckie.

\- Para ser mujer…y al mismo tiempo tener ese carácter…ser tan ruda también…

\- No soy ruda…sólo trato de ser fuerte…me han hecho mucho daño, Adalida…

\- Y…me supongo que…ese daño tiene nombre y apellido…-observó la princesa.

Aquella pregunta asombró a Beckie.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tú me entiendes perfectamente…sabes que me refiero a Jack Sparrow…

\- Pues…en parte…no te niego que Jack me ha hecho ver mi suerte…pero…es el hombre que amo…y amaré toda mi vida…y si no fuera por lo que me ha hecho, no me habría dado cuenta de que él también me ama, aunque lo niegue. Pero, no ha sido sólo él, la vida de pirata ha sido difícil. Yo era una muchacha decente, me iba a casar con Jack, que también era un buen hombre, en su momento…sólo que…por otras circunstancias, no pudimos unirnos.

\- Ya veo…¿y te arrepientes de ello?

\- No, Adalida…Jack y yo somos libres…vamos de aquí para allá cuando queremos…sin compromiso…quizás por eso nos amamos tanto…y también quizás por eso nos hacemos sin querer tanto daño…pero sé que nunca nos destrozaríamos…

Por fin, llegaron al poblado donde estaba Alí escondido.

Beckie se adelantó. Entró en aquella pequeña cabaña y dijo:

\- Alí…aquí estoy.

El príncipe se levantó y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Sobre Jack, aún no lo sé pero…te tengo una sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa?

Adalida entró despacio a aquella habitación, apenas iluminada con un quinqué.

En cuanto la luz le permitió ver con mayor claridad, distinguió a la muchacha:

\- ¿Eres tú, princesa?

\- Sí…soy yo.

Se acercó lentamente para tenerla frente a él…entonces, la tomó en sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un beso ansioso y apasionado.

Beckie sonrió levemente. Aquella pareja se veía sumamente enamorada. Pero algo muy dentro le reveló que Jack estaba en problemas. Así que se refugió en un extremo de la isla donde estaban, tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.

\- No te preocupes, hijo…vamos a encontrar a tu padre…y estará sano y salvo…

En el navío de Turner, en uno de los calabozos, encerrados por separado, reñían y se culpaban uno al otro padre e hijo Sparrow:

\- ¡ Mira el problema en el que nos metiste, Jeremy!- gritaba Sparrow con las manos sobre las bisagras de la celda.- Yo tenía ya todo planeado: Turner y Jonathan se reencontrarían…tú y yo nos reuniríamos con Beckie y con tu hermano, libraríamos el califato de Alí de las manos de la corona…y nos apoderaríamos del tesoro…pero no…tenías que aliarte con William Turner…¿puedes explicarme en qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?

\- No te pongas así, Jack Sparrow…

\- ¡Más cuidado con la forma en cómo me hablas, Jeremy! A pesar de que no he estado contigo en algunos…momentos importantes- dijo ceremoniosamente- sigo siendo tu padre, ¿savy?

\- Mi padre…sí…lo admito…aunque no quisiera…sigues siendo mi padre. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha sido tener que soportar que me digan mil y un cosas desagradables por causa tuya…y tener que aguantar las bofetadas de centenares de mujeres despechadas a las que les hayas causado algún daño?

\- No han sido tantas- sonrió Jack.

\- Las que hayan sido…

\- No puede ser tan malo…-sugirió Jack tratando de minimizar el asunto.- Jeremy…es parte de ser un Sparrow…eso no puedes evitarlo. ¿Crees que eres el primero al que le pasa esto? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí lidiar con cosas como esas cuando tu abuelo, Teague, hacía y deshacía, sin importarle que su hijo era un corsario de la corona inglesa?

\- ¿Tú eras un corsario de Inglaterra?- preguntó Jeremy.

\- Creo que vas a poder contarle muchas cosas mientras estás aquí- dijo Montgomery que estaba encerrada en otra celda.

\- ¿Qué hiciste de malo para que Turner decidiera encerrarte? Pensé incluso que tú y él…

\- Para nada…ese hombre vive totalmente amargado por el recuerdo de Elizabeth Swann…

\- Eso quiere decir que…te interesa, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Pues…actúas como toda una mujer dolida y enamorada, ¿savy? Así que…quizás yo pueda hacer algo por la causa.

\- ¿Tú? Pero si no puedes conseguir siquiera que Beckie vuelva a creer en ti, aunque te le hinques y le reces durante toda una noche.

\- Quizás no necesito eso, porque lo mío con Beckie es diferente…pero Turner está hecho de otra madera…aunque él niegue tener sentimientos, los tiene…si pudiéramos ver su pulsante corazón ahora mismo- señaló- veríamos un corazón sumamente atormentado por los recuerdos, el amor de padre, una horrenda maldición y una fiera pasión…

\- Por Elizabeth- añadió Margaret.

\- Quizás no…los ojos de Turner centellearon de nuevo cuando te vio hace un rato…y eso sólo le pasaba con Elizabeth…así que…quizás estés por buen camino.

Jonathan pensaba.

\- Oigan…no podemos estar aquí, de brazos cruzados, hay que hacer algo.

\- Si no tuvo compasión de su propio hijo…¿la tendría de nosotros?

\- Me encerró porque no sabe qué hacer- dijo Jonathan- pero no porque me odie. No puede odiarme porque soy lo único que le queda de aquel amor…y si según como dijo, está buscando el tesoro, es para librarse de esa infamante maldición tan sólo para poder pasar tiempo conmigo…así que…dudo que me haga daño.

\- No estés tan seguro…yo ya lo creo capaz de todo- aseguraba Margaret.

\- Es porque no lo conoces bien…-dijo Jack- estoy seguro que habrá algún momento en el que Turner recapacite y nos ayude a lograr el objetivo. Sólo espero- insinuó con preocupación- que no sea demasiado tarde para eso…


	22. Capítulo 21

Cap. 21

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Jack a Jeremy, cuando planteó aquella descabellada idea.

\- Por supuesto…el capitán del Holandés es un pirata…así que sabrá negociar su libertad a cambio del trato que acepté. Quiera o no, soy un hombre de palabra…como tú, padre…-dijo Jeremy sonriendo casi tan cautivadoramente como Jack.

\- ¿Y qué esperamos?- sugirió Montgomery.- Hay que salir cuanto antes…

\- Espera…pensé que querrías quedarte para…permanecer un rato más con el capitán Turner- sonrió Jack burlonamente.

\- Déjate de payasadas, Sparrow- dijo ella- amo mucho más mi libertad que a un estúpido capitán inmortal que sólo se la pasa llorando por una mujer que ya no existe.

\- Buen punto…ahora…lo del escape. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?- indagó con algo de temor.

Jeremy, Jonathan y Margaret lo miraron con obviedad.

\- Está bien…pero tengan en cuenta que me dejaron la peor parte del plan…que yo no quería…que ustedes me obligaron y que no respondo si no pensaron en lo que implicaba hacer lo que tendré que hacer…

\- ¡Ya!- casi chilló Margaret.

Jack se aclaró la garganta, los miró a todos y comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios está el capitán del Holandés?! ¿No hay un maldito trago de ron para su buen amigo Jack? Pero…es normal…ayuda a los amigos y al poco tiempo se convertirán en tus enemigos…además, supongo que al capitán del Holandés no le desagradará en lo más mínimo que lo nombre…a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera vendrá a dar la cara…

Sin embargo, Will ya estaba casi detrás de él en el calabozo.

\- Aquí me tienes, Jack Sparrow…-musitó con voz casi de ultratumba, haciendo que Jack arqueara los labios como cuando el miedo lo hacía su presa.

\- Hola…sólo estaba probando la acústica del lugar…buena recepción ¿eh?- trató de salvar la situación.

Pero Will no creyó ni media palabra.

\- Anda…dime…¿para qué me llamaste?

\- Pues quería…

Jeremy se adelantó.

\- Al grano…hice a mi padre llamarte porque…quiero que nuestro trato se cumpla cuanto antes pero con una condición.

\- No estás para poner condiciones, Jeremy…tu vida o nada.

\- Poco me importa mi vida…si la mujer que amo está sola…cuando me subiste a tu navío, ella no pudo venir…debe estar sufriendo porque…ella es todo lo que me importa…sé que puedes entender eso, Turner…porque sé que has amado demasiado…

\- Calla…no hables así- proponía William.

\- Niégalo- dijo Jeremy.- Aún recuerdo cuando yo era niño y vi con mis propios ojos cuánto amabas a Elizabeth Swann y cuánto te dolió dejar a tu hijo y a la mujer que tanto adorabas. Lo mismo me pasa a mí…porque estoy seguro que pronto mi niña tendrá un hijo mío…sin embargo, voy a arriesgarme porque…acepto tu trato…con la condición de que liberes a mi padre, a Jonathan y a Margaret. Ya me arrebataste la felicidad con tu trato…ahora, devuélveselas a mi hermano, a mi padre y a su mujer…así como a Margaret Montgomery…a quien estoy seguro, comienzas a amar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- No sólo lo digo…lo intuyo…así que…anda…acepta mi trato. No tienes nada que perder. Ya no tienes nada contra Sparrow…y nada contra tu propio hijo.

Jonathan lo miró directo a los ojos. Will no podía negar que parecía estar viendo a Elizabeth en él. El capitán del Holandés miró después los ojos de Bootstrap que lo observaba desde lejos y dijo:

\- Está bien…acepto…pueden irse cuando quieran…

\- Sólo un favor- dijo Jack- no me voy sin mis cosas…y por favor, no nos dejes en alta mar…

Pero al poco rato…

\- ¡Malditos piratas!- decía Jack en la lancha que ya se encontraba navegando lejos del Holandés Errante.

\- Te dije que no podías confiar en él del todo- dijo Margaret.

\- Ya te dije: no lo conoces tan bien como yo…¿savy? A ti no te liberó por nada…accedió porque no le conviene hacerte daño…empieza a quererte y eso no será cualquier cosa…¿te imaginas, la eterna amante del capitán del Holandés?

\- Claro- dijo ella con ironía- gran cosa…esperarlo diez años en la orilla hasta que se digne volver por mí, ¿no?

\- Quizás, si tú lo amas…valdría bien la espera…

\- Ay, ya cállate, Sparrow…así no puedo pensar…

\- ¿En qué, si se puede saber?

\- En la despedida y venganza que quiero prepararle a la corona inglesa. Me timaron, se burlaron de mí, me utilizaron…

\- ¡Qué viles! ¡Pobrecita de ti!- entrecerró los ojos con burla Jack.

\- Sigue mofándote y no te quedará hueso sano.

\- Ahora que…si quieres una venganza…quizás yo pueda serte de utilidad…

Margaret sonrió.

Sin embargo, Mc Henry aún no estaba fuera de la jugada. Turner lo había encerrado, pero durante la liberación, él escapó rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Adalida y Alí se abrazaban y besaban estrechados contemplando las estrellas, esperando el momento de salir.

\- Me hiciste tanta falta- dijo él.

\- Pensé que…todavía amabas a Anamaría.

\- No te niego que sufrí mucho cuando la perdí…pero…quizás siempre te amé…y no lo quería reconocer…te pensé tan lejana…tan inalcanzable…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eras la perla preciosa de tu reino…a pesar de que mi padre soñaba con nuestra unión, eso no garantizaba que me amaras…y yo no quería que sólo por el deseo de él tú y yo nos acercáramos…quería ganar tu corazón…y nunca pude conseguirlo.

\- Pero ahora sí lo tienes- dijo ella, acariciando el rostro del príncipe, mientras ubicaba sus labios y se perdía un momento más con ella.

Beckie los observaba desde lejos tratando de no interrumpir el idilio. Así los mantuvo unidos hasta que decidió llamarlos.

\- Muchachos…es momento de volver a la realidad. Estamos en problemas…hay que luchar por defender sus reinos.

\- Vámonos ya- dijo Alí- juntos vamos a luchar por lo que es nuestro ahora.

Adalida sonrió y junto a Beckie organizaron la partida.

Melissa no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y había organizado a las mujeres del Sweet Warrior para que volvieran a buscar a la capitana Morgan.

Así fue como todas ellas volvieron a la bahía del Tesoro Maldito…como le llamaban al lugar donde se suponía estaba escondido aquel tesoro que rompería cualquier otra maldición.

Al llegar, se colocaron en puntos estratégicos. La corona tenía alistada gente, y aunque la lucha había sido cruenta y difícil, los ingleses aún no habían terminado de dominar aquellos reinos.

El comodoro Gillete estaba desconcertado.

\- Esta gente no se ha doblegado…parecen de acero.

Y mientras daba órdenes a sus marinos, uno de ellos dijo:

\- Comodoro…tenemos compañía.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Mire usted mismo…

El comodoro miró por su catalejo.

\- Vaya…nada menos que Jack Sparrow…ya verán lo que hago con él.

\- Es que…no es sólo él…

Entonces el comodoro vio surgir del fondo al Holandés, ese majestuoso barco, con su inmortal capitán al mando.

Los soldados ingleses tuvieron miedo. Pero el comodoro pensó en jugar su última carta.

\- No me daré por vencido…no voy a morir como un cobarde…lucharé hasta el final…

Cuando llegaron, la gente de la corona estaba alistada.

Jack se adelantó y dijo:

\- ¿Parley?

El comodoro rió a carcajada abierta.

\- Parley…esa palabra ni la conozco.

\- Pues ya va siendo hora de que incremento su vocabulario, comodoro…¿savy? Es muy frecuente entre los piratas y la usamos en momento críticos…y éste es uno de ellos.

\- Pero como yo no soy pirata…

\- Sin embargo, está usted tratando con piratas…y es exactamente igual…

William intervino.

\- Más vale que acepte el Parley que le propone Jack Sparrow…

\- ¿Y si no lo hago…qué pasa?- retó el comodoro.

Entonces, el Holandés arremetió contra el Audaz rompiéndole parte del mástil.

\- Piratas…-dijo el comodoro.

Y comenzó la lucha.

Adalida y Alí se adentraron con cuidado, gracias a Beckie, en el palacio del príncipe a fin de resguardar el tesoro, pero se encontraron a Ahmed.

\- Vaya, vaya…la parejita ya está unida…

\- Así es, Ahmed…por más que te esforzaste en separarnos- dijo Adalida- fui una tonta al creer que en verdad pensabas en ayudarme.

\- Pero…ya es tarde…ya tengo el tesoro en mis manos…así que pronto será sólo mío.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó Adalida.

McHenry ya estaba ahí. Él lo había ayudado.

Entonces, con espada en mano, Beckie retó a Mc Henry mientras los muchachos se llevaban el tesoro a esconder.

Mc Henry intentó herir a Beckie pero no lo consiguió.

Al poco rato, Jeremy se había escabullido en el palacio y decidió ayudar a Beckie que peleaba con él.

Mc Henry dijo:

\- Los venceré de una vez por todas a todos los Sparrow…y tú muchacho…tú eres a quien yo necesito para el tesoro.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Tú eres quien lleva la sangre que se necesita para romper la maldición del rubí. Tú eres el descendiente de la princesa mora.

Jeremy no comprendía del todo. Pero luego recordó que su madre, María, era hija de un español, ese hombre debía ser descendiente de aquella familia, de tal suerte que en sus venas corría la sangre de aquella princesa mora.

\- Bien…entonces…no debes matarme…porque si lo haces, quizás muerto, no sirva mi sangre para romper la maldición, ¿savy?

Mc Henry lo pensó dos veces. Así que desistió en matar a Jeremy y lo amarró para que no se le escapara.

Por fin la corona quedó temporalmente en jaque. Will y Jack se habían encargado de matar a algunos soldados.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos…¿savy?

\- No cantes victoria…todavía no acabamos…

Cuando Jack entró vio cómo Mc Henry seguía en pie de lucha tratando de matar a Beckie. Éste la hirió ligeramente. Pero Jack se apresuró a socorrer a Beckie, mientras Will luchaba con Mc Henry, quien se veía acorralado.

Sin embargo, Margaret, quien venía en el Perla Negra se apresuró a buscar algo más importante. Jack conocía la localización perfecta del cofre donde se albergaba el corazón de Turner…

Jonathan fue tras ella…escondido observaba cómo en el Perla trataba de ubicar ese sitio del que Jack Sparrow había hablado. No tardó en encontrarlo…

Jeremy se desató tras la trifulca y fue a buscar a Melissa quien ya venía en el navío con las mujeres del Sweet Warrior.

\- Melissa…ma Beckie está herida…mi padre está con ella.

\- No te preocupes…trata de distraer a la corona, yo la auxiliaré.

Jeremy y la gente del Black Eagle defendieron aquel lugar valientemente, aunque Alí seguía luchando con Ahmed. Sin embargo, el valiente príncipe tuvo que matar a su primo quien ya no pudo acceder al tesoro.

El hijo mayor de Jack Sparrow acabó con parte de la corona, mientras su padre, Beckie y Turner terminaban con Mc Henry.

Por fin el ambicioso capitán murió a manos de William.

La hora decisiva de hacer uso del tesoro había llegado.

\- Es mi turno- se apresuró Turner.- Ven, Jeremy…-dijo cuando casi iba a cortar la vena del muchacho.

Margaret lo detuvo, puesto que tenía en su mano el cofre con el corazón de William.- Un paso más…y apuñalo su corazón…

Jack observó.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que piensas hacer, Margaret…recuerda que es una eternidad en el Holandés Errante…

\- No me importaría…puesto que…el amor lo perdí ahora…definitivamente…si ese hombre no me ama…poco me importa morir eternamente…

Pero Will se le acercó, le quitó el puñal y le dijo:

\- Ese hombre, ya no necesita que apuñales su corazón así…cuando tus ojos le han clavado el puñal del amor.

Y frente a todos, la besó apasionadamente.

Jack dijo:

\- ¿No se los dije?

Jeremy se iba a cortar la vena.

\- Capitán Turner…para que encuentre la felicidad al lado de Margaret…-dijo.

Pero William dijo:

\- No muchacho…no lo hagas por mí…ya tengo otro motivo por quien esperar otros diez años mi vuelta del mar…- señaló abrazando a su Jonathan y a Margaret juntos.

Beckie sonrió, mientras veía a Jeremy cortarse la vena, rociar con su sangre el rubí que Melissa portaba en su mano y al quitarlo, lo colocó en el cofre, pudiendo abrirlo con facilidad. Entonces, el tesoro fue repartido en partes iguales entre los príncipes, Jack y Turner, Jeremy y Beckie.

Adalida y Alí se casaron al día siguiente, uniendo ambos reinos.

Aquella noche, Beckie y Jack volvieron a gozar intensamente las mieles de la pasión.

\- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a mejorar tanto con el tiempo, te dejo desde antes- dijo Beckie gimiendo de placer.

\- Qué bueno que no lo hiciste…de lo que te hubieras perdido…-señaló exhalando un suspiro ardiente.

Cuando se recuperaban, Jack dijo:

\- ¿A dónde irás?

\- No lo sé- dijo ella.- Supongo que a seguir al pendiente de mis chicas y de tu hijo…

\- Mi hijo…ven conmigo y el niño un par de días a altamar…podríamos pasarla bien en la isla de Teague…esa que te gusta tanto…y luego…cada quien tomaría rumbo diferente. Jeremy y Melissa se irán juntos…ellos ya no necesitan que los cuidemos, ¿savy?

\- Está bien…unos días…

Mientras ellos se hacían a la mar, en otra playa, Turner besaba a Margaret.

\- Nunca pensé que llegaría a amarte tanto…-dijo el capitán del Holandés.

\- Ni yo…sin embargo, siempre soñé con un amor como el tuyo…tus caricias me acompañarán durante estos años, William Turner…y tu corazón está a salvo conmigo…

Y tras despedirse después de tanta pasión, ella lo estrechó de nuevo.

William dijo a su hijo:

\- Cuida bien de ella…nos encontraremos en el mar…te lo aseguro…sólo…no pierdas de vista el horizonte.

\- Buen viaje, capitán Turner…abuelo Turner…

\- Hasta pronto…joven Turner- dijo Boostrap abrazando a su nieto.

Al fin…el Holandés volvió a desaparecer en la inmensidad…y sólo un destello verde evidenció su salida de este mundo…

Beckie despertó…el calor de la isla abochornaba pero tras haber bebido buen ron el día anterior con Jack y pasar unos días deliciosos en su compañía, todo tenía sentido ahora.

El bebé balbuceaba…ella colocó las manos en la cama…aún olía al capitán Sparrow…acarició las sábanas…luego notó su desnudez, se mordió los labios y recordó la noche anterior…Jack no estaba en la pequeña habitación. Pensó que estaba fuera.

Se asomó hacia donde estaba su hijo…luego notó que el montón de cosas que estaban en una repisa estaba movido…Jack se había llevado toda la parte del tesoro de ella también…

Salió hacia la playa y vio a Sparrow que se iba en un esquife hacia el Perla que esperaba en altamar.

\- ¡Te odio, Jack Sparrow!

\- Y yo te amo, ¿savy? Ya nos veremos, hermosura…y ahora muchachos…-dijo hacia el Perla- llévenme al horizonte…laralalara…todos brindando yoho!

FIN


End file.
